Baby Blues
by Falcons-Tears
Summary: Morgan and his girlfriend Gloria are expecting a baby and he is the happiest man. Reid doesn't seem to like the idea and when Spencer suddenly wants to quit the BAU, Morgan confronts him and learns a surprising truth  SLASH and MPreg, plz read the AN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, I know that I totally have a lot of stories that seriously need updating, but I couldn't help writing this, because I was so inspired by ATwistedSista's Spencer MPreg fic, which you should read, if you haven't already) that I just had to start my own MPreg-Fic…

.

Well, as I said, it's going to be **MPreg and SLASH (Reid/Morgan and Reid/Surprise) **so if this offends you, then you better not read it…

.

And well, the beginning might seem a little abrupt and confusing and the characters might act OOC but I'll explain everything in the following chapters *smiles*

.

If you like it, comments would be most appreciated *smiles hopefully*

Yeah well, I hope you enjoy reading *smiles*

.

**Summary: **Morgan and his girlfriend Gloria are expecting a baby and he is the happiest man… well he would be, if it wasn't for Spencer, who doesn't seem to like that idea and who starts acting strange, almost hostile towards Morgan and Gloria… and when Spencer suddenly wants to quit the BAU, Morgan confronts him and learns something he hadn't thought possible (SLASH and MPreg, plz read AN)

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Baby Blues**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

.

"I'm going to be a father…"

Derek Morgan's words, said in happiness, broke the working silence in the bullpen and the heads of all people present turned towards the profiler, who had just entered the office with the biggest grin on his face.

Seconds later he found himself enveloped in a six armed hug by JJ, Emily and Garcia, who had used her break to come and see the rest of the team.

And even Rossi and Hotch, who had heard the announcement and had come down to congratulate their teammate too.

Only Dr. Spencer Reid completely ignored the commotion and stared at the file on his desk, one hand unconsciously rubbing over his stomach for a second.

But the rest of the team was so excited that they didn't even notice Spencer's reserve.

"Oh my chocolate muffin, I'm so happy… you and Gloria are going to be great parents." Garcia squealed, still hugging Derek, whose grin almost split his face in two.

"Thanks baby girl… and I'm sure Gloria will say thank you too…" He said, referring to his girlfriend of two months.

The team had met her on a few occasions and they all had liked her.

Rossi clapped Derek on the shoulder and grinned.

"I'll treat you to one of my finest wines so that you can celebrate in style."

Hotch only rolled his eyes at Rossi's behavior, but clapped him on the shoulder too, congratulating him quietly.

.

Garcia squealed again and questioned giddily: "Can I throw the baby shower?"

Morgan kissed the techie on the cheek and nodded without hesitation.

"Of course you can, baby girl. I already cleared it with Gloria, because I knew you would want to do it. And she's happy as long as you won't overdo it and wait for another few months until we're sure the baby is going to be alright," He cautioned.

"Me? Overdoing it?" Garcia questioned innocently, completely ignoring Morgan's request to wait for a few more months… and the twinkle in her eyes told a different story and Morgan groaned, not sure if it really had been a good idea to allow Garcia to do it, but he reasoned that JJ and Emily would help too and they'd probably keep her in line… well at least a little.

He gave her a smile none the less, but it faded when he noticed Reid, who was still sitting at his desk as if this all didn't concern him.

Garcia, who followed Morgan's gaze, gave the father-to-be a small pat on the arm and then he walked over to Reid, who looked up when he saw the shadow falling over his desk.

"What?" He questioned cautiously, not sure what the tech whiz wanted from him this time… well she probably wanted to question him why he wasn't over with the rest of the team, congratulating his father.

But instead she gave him one of her brilliant smiles.

"You, my baby genius, are going to help me organize the baby shower. I need the male insight on this," she informed Reid as if he had already told her yes.

And this, combined with the weird feeling that had fallen over him as soon as Morgan had announced that he and Gloria were going to be parents, caused him to shake his head in defiance.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"No," Spencer stated firmly, not caring that JJ and Emily gave him a confused look.

He could understand that after all, because in their eyes Derek was his best friend and he should be happy for him and so it did look odd that he didn't want to help.

Hotch, Morgan and Rossi just looked at each other with knowing smiles, the three men assuming that Reid simply didn't want to spend days and weeks with Garcia dragging him from store to store to prepare the best baby shower the world had ever seen.

That Reid had different reasons, they simply couldn't know, and Spencer intended to keep it that way.

.

Garcia actually looked taken aback by his refusal but she sure as hell wouldn't give up that easy.

She turned her head to JJ and Emily for support and the two women walked over to Reid's desk too, so that the three were staring down at Spencer, who slowly rolled the chair of his desk backwards a little to get some distance between the three and him.

His arms were still crossed in front of his chest and defiance sparkled in his eyes.

"Come on Spence, this is going to be fun. Just the four of us, going shopping and having a good day," JJ tried to convince the younger man, but her words had the opposite effect.

Reid shook his head vehemently.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm not one of the girls."

His voice was even, but his eyes still told a different story.

Garcia put her hands on her hips and her ruby red lips formed into a pout.

"We never considered you one of the girls," she protested, her lips turning into a smile again, trying to get Reid in the right mood.

"Please, Spencer. As JJ said, it will be so much fun… and since you've never been to a baby shower before, I thought it might be fun for you to help us. And…"

She couldn't continue any further, because Reid suddenly sprung up from his chair in such a hurry that it glided backwards and collided with a nearby desk, sending some files to the floor.

His eyes were wide and his face was twisted in sudden anger.

"When are you finally going to stop dragging me into your plans and fun evenings without asking me first and without assuming that I'll say yes anyway? And when are you just going to accept that I might have a reason for saying no and not wanting to go?" He nearly screamed, his voice harsh and angry.

JJ and Prentiss took a step backwards, both more than a little surprised by the sudden outburst of their youngest.

And Garcia actually looked close to tears that her innocent suggestion had been blown out of proportion like this and she had obviously hurt Spencer, even though she had no real idea why and how. Reid had never been one to be so emotional… or at least not one to blow up on people like this.

Reid seemed to realize that too and his face softened a little and he was about to apologize for overreacting like this, when Morgan stepped up beside Garcia and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Derek then glared at Spencer, not sure what had gotten into the younger man, but hurt that Reid obviously wasn't happy about Gloria's pregnancy.

Okay, he had a slight idea why the other might be mad, but he quickly dismissed the idea… they had talked about everything when Morgan had started dating Gloria and Reid had been okay with it…

.

Morgan sighed a little, his expression softening.

"Pretty Boy, that was totally uncalled for. She was just asking for your help."

Reid could hear the disappointment in Morgan's voice and his expression hardened again, his hands clenched into fists by his side, his face pale.

"No, she wasn't asking for my help. She was already assuming that I would... just like you're all assuming a lot about sweet, innocent and socially awkward Dr. Spencer Reid, who should just be thankful that you all take pity on me and try to show me what the real life is all about… But I've a newsflash for you: I'm perfectly content with the way I am…"

By the end of his little speech, Reid was out of breath and nearly hysteric, one of his hands once again rubbing over his stomach without conscious thought.

The whole bullpen was now watching him in shocked silence.

Morgan was the first one to find his voice again.

"Pretty Boy," he started, obviously looking for the right words to calm Spencer down, but the young genius didn't even give him a chance.

He stared at Derek with an angry growl on his face that the others hadn't known that he was even capable of.

"Stop calling me that… it's demeaning to me… and your GIRLFRIND is the only one you should be calling 'pretty' anyway."

Reid emphasized on the 'girlfriend' and gave Morgan a pointed look that told Derek everything he needed to know about Reid's outburst and why it had happened now.

He let go of Garcia and instead grabbed Reid's wrist, dragging him out of the bullpen towards the toilets.

Nobody dared to stop them and their team just looked after the two with wide eyes, before JJ questioned in a small voice: "What the hell just happened?"

"I've no idea," Hotch admitted, running a wary hand over his face.

Prentiss gulped a little, catching the attention of the whole team.

"Emily?"

Hotch immediately knew that she had a suspicion and tried to give her a look that told her to go on.

"Well… umm… I didn't want to say anything earlier, but I've been watching Reid closely for the last few weeks… and well… I mean, I don't want to get him into trouble for nothing… but do you remember the last time when Reid acted like that?"

Prentiss trailed off and recognition came to Hotch's, JJ's and Garcia's faces.

Only Rossi looked a little lost and Hotch only gave him one name: "Hankel."

That told Rossi everything he needed to know, because him and Hotch had had a long talk about Reid when Rossi had first come back to the team and he had of course heard about what had happened with Hankel and what had happened after Hankel.

He lowered his voice and questioned quietly: "You really think that he's doing drugs again?"

.

* * *

.

While the rest of the team was discussing what had just happened, Morgan dragged Reid into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, before he turned around to look at Reid.

The young genius stood on the other end of the room, his hands crossed over his chest almost protectively and he was still glaring at Morgan.

Morgan also crossed his arms in front of his chest, his expression even.

"What the hell was that in there, Pretty Boy?"

Reid gave a dry chuckle at that.

"I told you not to call me that… and you really have to ask that?" Spencer wanted to know.

"Yes I do. I mean, you told me that you were okay with Gloria and I going out."

Morgan was confused and he looked almost sad.

Reid's eyes widened just a little, but then he clenched his fists and the new laugh was as sarcastic as that first chuckle.

"Yes of course I'm okay with that… I know that what we had was just an affair and nothing more… a quick fuck without strings and emotional attachments," He stated, but his voice told Morgan that it was everything but okay with it.

"Yeah… well… I thought that was clear from the beginning…" Morgan stuttered, thinking back to the conversation he and Spencer had had after they'd landed in bed together after a particular hard case eight months ago.

Spencer lowered his eyes, not sure if he'd be able to hold back the tears when he looked at Derek.

"Yes, you made that pretty clear," he whispered and he sounded so hurt that Derek's heart broke a little and he felt the overwhelming urge to pull Spencer into a hug and kiss him and tell him that everything was okay… and that it had been a mistake that they had ended things two months ago when Derek had met Gloria.

But then again, it wouldn't solve any problems. Morgan had ended whatever it was he had had with Spencer for the better of the two of them and because Derek had fallen in love with Gloria… or at least that was what Derek was telling himself, especially after Gloria had told him that she was pregnant.

"Spencer, please…" he started, because he hated how lost and vulnerable Reid looked right now and he wanted to make the other feel better, no matter how.

At first it didn't even seem that Reid had heard him, but then he raised his head and questioned softly: "Do you love Gloria?"

Derek hadn't expected that question and he almost automatically nodded: "Yeah, I do love her… and I love my unborn child. I'm going to ask her to marry me and then we can be a real family."

Morgan could see Spencer stiffen and pale even more, but then the young man squared his shoulders.

.

"Well, then I guess this talk is over… can you please tell Hotch that I don't feel too well and have gone home?" Spencer questioned and then nearly ran past Morgan, quickly unlocking the door of the bathroom and running down the hall, ignoring Morgan's pleas to stop and talk about this.

He also ignored the curious looks of his co-workers when he ran past them towards the elevator, not even bothering to get his jacket and his bag…

All he knew was that he needed to get out of this office, out of the building and away from Morgan.

As soon as he was outside of the building and away from all the security cameras, he allowed himself to break down.

Tears flowed freely down his cheeks and his hands rubbed over his stomach, before he whispered brokenly: "I'm so sorry, little one, but it looks like you'll grow up without your second Daddy…"

.

to be continued, if you're interested…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, I don't even know what to say to you people, except that you're all just amazing *hugs you all like crazy* I mean, I never thought I'd get so much positive feedback on this story… it's just… awesome *hugs you again*

I love you for all the nice and encouraging words and so I tried to hurry with a new chapter and I hope you will like it as much as you liked the first one *hopeful puppydog-eyes* And comments are most appreciated, especially since I'm even more insecure with this story than I am with all my other stories because of the MPreg angle *smiles*

Thank you to **krynny, Moonlitorion, Random168, CMAli, brighteyes343, Bittersweet Dream, Celia Bracali, Cowboy'sMontana, Ryu88, Nienna-lo, PinkHimeLacus, njferrell, nicolethecrazyone, Demongrrl223, ATwistedSista, DarkLavi, LadyAthelia, keikochan100, 68luvcarter, MistressNerd, seditionary, Beary-Chan, angel, Blue-Eyed Chica, Stompy Bigfoot, xXFreedom-ReaderXx, Voodoo's13thHeart, DanniHavok, zindiq, HeIsDeadAndGoneLady, yay, bluelimbo, lilfiftyfour, Plutobaby494, I do have a name, Raivenne and Sakya** for taking the time to review my little story *hugs you all*

And now have fun reading *hugs again*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

.

"Come in."

Hotch didn't even raise his head when there was a knock on the door to his office just an hour before he usually left the BAU and went home.

He knew that it would probably be JJ with a new case or Rossi wanting to discuss an old case with Hotch that he was going to use in his next book.

"Um, Hotch, can I talk to you for a second?"

When he heard the voice, Hotch did look up in surprise,

The last person he had expected to come knocking on his door this evening was Dr. Spencer Reid.

In fact Hotch hadn't even known that Reid was still in the building.

Morgan had told him, that, after the little incident in the bullpen earlier, that Spencer didn't feel too good and had gone home.

And even though Aaron had suspected that Spencer did feel too embarrassed with what had happened to come back and face his colleagues today, he had said nothing and had vowed to himself that he would talk to Reid the following day.

He could request an explanation of the young genius's irrational behavior.

But it looked like Reid was once again quicker than Aaron and had realized that he had acted out without a justified reason.

And the Unit Chief also suspected that he had deliberately chosen this late hour, where everybody, except Hotch, Rossi and JJ, had already gone home.

.

Hotch only nodded at Reid's question if he had a minute for him and the young profiler shuffled into the room, not really looking at Hotch until he had taken a seat in the soft leather chair, which Aaron had recently installed in his room so that he would be at least a little comfortable if he had to work long hours.

Only when Reid seemed to be as comfortable as he could possibly be in this situation, one hand resting on his stomach, almost protectively, as Hotch noticed, did Spencer look at him.

_/Maybe he really felt sick…/_ Hotch mused when he noticed the hand still resting on Spencer's stomach, because he had realized that it was a subconscious gesture.

And even though Hotch didn't want to, he started to scan the young genius for any visible signs of drug use.

He needed to make sure that Prentiss's, even though reluctant, suspicions didn't prove to be true. And even if they did, then Hotch wanted to know so that he could help Reid before Strauss got wind of all of this.

"Hotch, I'm really sorry about what has happened earlier. And I'll pull some overtime so that I can catch up on the reports I wasn't able to do today."

Reid finally broke the tense silence in the room and he ran the hand over his stomach up and down once again.

Hotch couldn't help but smile lightly, because of all the things Reid should be uncomfortable about, he had to feel most uncomfortable about some case reports that he hadn't finished.

"Don't worry about those reports, Reid. I'm pretty sure that you've done more than your fair share of reports today, probably much more than the rest of this team has managed to finish during a full day of work," Hotch assured and then paused for a moment to close the file he had been working on.

Then he studied Reid for another moment, before he questioned: "I'd, however, really like to know what that little scene you caused earlier was all about."

Hotch tried to sound only curious and not accusing.

.

And he sure as hell wouldn't confront Reid with Emily's suspicions yet, until he had sure proof that the young man was doing drugs again.

Reid actually blushed a little and he was obviously embarrassed by his earlier actions.

Hotch noticed that with satisfaction, because that would makes things a lot easier for him and the team, because Reid would probably apologize to all of them tomorrow and since nobody could stay mad at Spencer for long, the little outburst would be forgotten soon.

He patiently waited for the young man to say something, because Hotch knew if he wanted to get the younger man to talk he needed to give him all the time he needed.

Reid swallowed thickly, probably trying to find the right words or at least a reasonable explanation.

"I assume you don't buy the explanation that I just didn't want to spend a day shopping with Garcia, JJ and Emily… it's a pretty frightening thought and I just went a little over the top when telling Garica no," Reid told Aaron.

The stern look on Hotch's face told Reid everything he needed to know, even though he admitted that Spencer was right and it was a frightening thought to be dragged shopping by the girls.

"Thought so," Reid only mumbled, his hand still resting on his stomach, rubbing it absentmindedly now and then.

He lowered his eyes for a moment, studying the carpet, probably thinking about the best way to continue this conversation.

Hotch once again just waited patiently, the worry for his youngest increasing with every passing second.

And even though Aaron still didn't believe that Emily was right and Reid was once again using drugs, he got the feeling that something was wrong with him, something more than not wanting to throw a baby shower for Morgan.

That alone was a confusing thought. Hotch had always assumed that Reid and Morgan were best friends and Reid should have been happy for the father-to-be, but instead he hadn't even raised an eyebrow at the announcement, let alone showed any enthusiasm.

And that really was unusual, because he had been ecstatic when Henry had been born and JJ had named Reid Henry's godfather.

And Hotch strongly believed that, if Gloria's and Morgan's baby was going to be a boy, Reid would find himself named a godfather once more.

So there had to be a different reason for Reid's outburst and Hotch wanted to know what that was.

Spencer finally did look up and swallowed thickly again.

"Well, I didn't lie so much… I mean, not wanting to go on a shopping tour with Garcia when she's throwing a baby shower for her beloved Chocolate Muffin," Reid finally admitted and this time Hotch believed him, but he also noticed the cynical undertone when he talked about the baby shower for Morgan.

"And what's the other part of the truth?" He wanted to know, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms in front of his chest, so that he looked relaxed and like the boss he was to Spencer at the same time.

Reid swallowed again and he rocked back and forth in the leather chair a few times, before he looked at Hotch again.

"Actually this other part is the reason why I wanted to talk to you. I need a few days – a week would be even better- off due to personal reasons."

Now Hotch couldn't conceal his surprise, because that were words he had least expected and his worry for his youngest teammate grew.

.

He leaned forward, put his elbow on his desk and rested his head in his upturned hand.

"Time off for personal reasons? And effective from when on?" He questioned cautiously, not ready to give Reid time off with a reasonable and believable explanation.

Spencer looked even more nervous than before and the hand on his stomach clenched into a fist for a second.

"It's… umm… it's kind of complicated, Hotch… and that's exactly why I need some time off to figure some things out, before I can tell you all about it. And effective from when on? It would be best if I could get time off the day after tomorrow."

Reid looked hopeful and Hotch guessed that he didn't ask for the leave to be effective immediately so that he could apologize to Garcia and the rest of the team tomorrow, before he left.

But Hotch had the nagging feeling that there was something important that Reid wasn't telling him.

And Hotch also knew that he should probably get Reid to talk about it before he left and before he could rebuild the defenses he had developed when he was still a small child to cope with all the things that went wrong in young Spencer Reid's life.

They had cracked a little today for whatever reasons and Hotch knew he needed to take advantage of that if he wanted to know what was wrong with Reid so that he could help him.

He took a deep breath and thought about how to best go about this whole situation, while he studied Reid closely, trying to read his body language, which could only be described as defensive.

And even though Aaron didn't really want to, he knew there was no better way to get Reid to talk about his problems was the direct approach and to confront him with Emily's suspicion, even though he knew Reid would not really be happy with him if he did.

But what had to be done, had to be done… so Hotch took another deep breath and straightened in his chair, trying to appear the boss he was to the younger man.

"Reid, I know you might not like my next question, but I want an honest answer to it and if I'm satisfied with what you have to say then I'll grant you the one week leave," he stated.

Spencer eyed his boss warily and Hotch could almost see that Reid tried his best not to hug his knees to his chest to appear even smaller and after a moment of thought, he slowly nodded, awaiting the next question.

"Reid, are you using drugs again?"

The question hung in the air and Spencer gaped at Hotch in shock and his hands ran over his stomach once again, a habit he must've discovered lately and which seemed to soothe him somehow, like Aaron noticed.

But there was no way he could conceal the hurt and betrayal in his expressive eyes.

The silence came almost oppressive and Hotch regretted asking Reid that and was more than prepared the young man if he wanted to bolt.

But Hotch had to give him credit for not freaking out and instead letting Hotch know with his eyes what he thought about the accusation and he voiced it too, his voice harsh and disappointed.

"What? You are seriously asking me if I'm using again? You seriously think that I'd ruin my career after how hard it has been that last time?"

Hotch had to flinch himself now and he resisted the urge to walk over to Reid and hug him close and tell him that he was sorry for even suggesting it, but his position as the leader of this team didn't allow him to.

"I'm sorry Reid, but I just had to ask. I mean, the last time you acted like that, has been after the ordeal with Hankel and when you were hooked on Dilaudid," Aaron said, almost defending himself.

This time Reid sprung up from his chair.

"So, the only time I have the right to be stressed and act unnatural is when I'm doing drugs?" he asked, shaking his head in sort of a denial and Hotch knew that he had somehow overstepped a boundary.

And he stood too, walking towards the young man, who stared at him in defiance.

"Reid, that's not how I meant it. Don't you get that we're just worried about you?"

.

Spencer's expression softened a little and before Hotch really knew what was happening, the young man threw himself in his arms and started crying almost hysterically.

"Oh Hotch… I just… I just don't know what to do… I don't know how to do this… I mean… I… I never had a father… how am I supposed to know how to be one?" He sobbed against Hotch's chest.

Aaron awkwardly put his arms around the younger man in an attempt to soothe him somehow, rubbing gentle circles on Reid's back with his hands because that had always had calmed Jack down when he had had a particularly bad nightmare and had crawled into Hotch's and Hailey's bed.

But then the young man's words suddenly registered in Hotch's brain and he tensed.

"Reid? What do you mean you don't know how to be a father?" He questioned, because he had no idea what else to do or say.

Reid separated a little from Hotch and looked at his boss and friend with wide, brown and frightened eyes.

"God Hotch, I'm pregnant… and the other father doesn't even want to have to do anything with the baby…"

Spencer's outburst mixed with someone asking from the doorway: "Hotch, do you have the file on…"

The voice trailed off and Reid's head snapped towards the doorway, staring at the person standing there in shock and before Hotch or the newcomer could react, the young man fled from the room, ignoring the pleading: "Please, Spencer, stop… let's talk about this…"

.

to be continued if you're still interested…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Again, you guys are awesome *hugs you all* I love all the feedback you have given me and I hope you enjoy the new chapter as well *smiles* It turned out totally different than I wanted to be, but I kind of like it, and I hope you do too *sheepish smile*

.

And comments are more than a little appreciated *puppy dog eyes* It would be awesome if I could make it to 100 reviews with this chapter *even bigger puppy dog eyes* I've never have made it to 100 reviews with three chapters *smiles* so that would really be awesome *g*

.

And thank you to **Demongrrl223, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, finlaure, Broken Enemy, anonymous, PinkHimeLacus, HeIsDeadAndGoneLady, portugal2006, Touch of the Wind, Cowboy'sMontana, Nymphadora-CullenBAU, Blue-Eyed Chica, Nicolethecrazyone, njferrell, brighteyes343, DianaLynn0724, Brianne M.Y, MistressNerd, Bindie, 68luvcarter, ATwistedSista, Boingogirl, carrottop81690, CMAli, Moonlitorion, Purplehonor, slery **(sorry, every hour is really pushing it, especially since my time is limited right now *g* But I'm really, really happy that you like the story *hugs*)**, angel, krynny, xXFreedom-ReaderXx and SagepunkSom** for all the nice reviews *hugs* You are so awesome *hugs again*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

.

"Please, Spencer, stop… let's talk about this…"

Reid completely ignored the voices.

All he wanted was to get away from here and never come back… well maybe not never, but at least for a while.

He had never planned on telling Hotch about his pregnancy, let alone anyone else, when he had decided earlier to ask Hotch for a few days off, so that he could clear his head and decide what he would do now and what he would do with the child, if he would tell Derek about it and so on.

But now… now things had gotten a whole lot more complicated.

Spencer impatiently waited for the elevator to arrive so that he could get away before Hotch had time to react and follow him.

He gave a sigh of relief and stepped into the dimly lit elevator, but just as the doors were closing behind him, a hand stopped the doors from doing so and David Rossi stepped into the elevator with him.

"Reid, running away won't solve your problems," the older profiler stated and looked at the young genius with sympathy in his eyes.

Spencer glared at him, but right now he was stuck with Rossi.

"I know that running isn't going to solve any problems, but right now it's the only option I have," he sighed and then lowered his head so that he wouldn't have to look Rossi in the eyes.

He could hear David sigh and jumped a little when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, which gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Spencer, please don't do that. Don't push all of us away. We can help you if you let us… and if you don't want to talk to me then talk to Morgan. He is your best friend."

Rossi's voice was compassionate and that caused Reid to look up.

.

To his surprise and astonishment there was no disgust or surprise at the news that Reid was pregnant, but only understanding.

But when Rossi mentioned Morgan, he couldn't help but stiffen a little and he knew there was no use hoping that Rossi hadn't noticed it, he was a profiler after all.

But David either really didn't notice Reid's flinch, or he thought that it was better not to mention it right now.

There was something else that bothered Reid, and he decided to ask about his calm reaction.

"You… you don't even seem surprised to learn that I'm pregnant… I mean, I'm a man and men are generally not supposed to be pregnant," he stated and blushed furiously at the same time, because it was still a little weird to associate himself with a pregnancy, even though he had had a few weeks to get used to the fact.

Rossi only gave him a small smile.

"You, of all people, should know, that male pregnancy isn't as impossible as some people might believe," he stated and made himself smile a little more to show Reid that he wasn't trying to be mean or something.

And Reid also had a small smile on his face, obviously feeling better, now that he knew Rossi didn't think he was a freak.

"But how do you know about it… I mean, it's not like it IS common knowledge," he questioned, his tears finally stopping for the moment.

.

Rossi only hesitated for a second, before he started talking again.

"A good friend of mine and his life-partner have had a child from a male pregnancy about five years ago. Little David is adorable and they are doing a great job as parents," he explained, a fond smile on his face and Reid felt one of his eyebrows rise.

"Little David?" Reid questioned curiously and even a little amused.

And Rossi, to Reid's even bigger amusement, blushed a little.

"Well, yeah, little David. I'm the boy's godfather. Jason and Thomas named him after me, because, and now I'm quoting Thomas, because I helped them with everything they needed, when nobody else would."

David shrugged, obviously not wanting to make a bigger deal about something he thought was a given for friends, but Reid was a profiler and he could easily hear the embarrassment and even a little pride in the older man's words.

Reid also felt better, because Rossi had trusted him with that information.

"Thank you for telling me about your friends… maybe… maybe I could meet them some time and talk to them. They could maybe give me some useful tips," he whispered, but then he lowered his head and nervously shuffled his feet.

And before Rossi could answer Reid's question about meeting Jason, Thomas and little David, the young man continued: "But there's one little, but important detail that's different for your friends than it's for me. The other daddy of the child won't be there to help me raise the little one."

And Spencer once again felt tears well up in his eyes when he thought about Morgan and that the other man would be a daddy soon, but not to their child.

Rossi looked at the young man and now he didn't resist the urge anymore and pulled the young man, who didn't resist in the slightest, into an embrace.

He made a mental note to call Thomas and Jason as soon as he got home to tell them to come visit him so that they could talk to Reid and then he waited until Reid had calmed down a little, before he posed his next question carefully.

.

"Reid… Spencer. Is Morgan the other father of your child?"

Even thought Spencer didn't answer, the way he tensed in Rossi's arms and buried even deeper into his arms, was answer enough for the older man.

"Oh Reid, I'm so sorry," he exclaimed, compassion more than evident in his voice.

Reid separated a little and looked at Rossi with wide eyes.

He hadn't exactly expected that Rossi would react like this.

Sure, Rossi had become a good friend, but he'd always been a little distant, his emotions guarded most of the time.

_/Maybe he's like this, because he knows almost first-hand what I'm going through right now…/ _Spencer mused in his thoughts, but no matter what the reasons were, he was just glad that he had found someone, who understood and obviously cared about him.

"Thanks," he murmured again, giving the older man a grateful smile, which Rossi returned with a soft smile of his own.

"You're more than welcome." Rossi replied, glad that he had convinced Hotch with one look that he would handle this situation.

The two finally stepped out of the elevator which had arrived in the parking garage.

.

"Come on, I'm going to drive you home," Rossi suggested, because he could easily see that Reid was in no shape to take the subway.

But Reid quickly shook his head.

"You don't have to."

"I know that I don't have to, but I want to. You shouldn't be alone right now," Rossi told him, effectively ending the conversation and steering Reid towards his car.

And Reid had to admit that he really didn't want to be alone right now, not after everything that had happened today.

So Reid silently slipped into the passenger seat of Rossi's car, his hands resting on his stomach again.

David started the car and drove towards Spencer's apartment.

For a while the drive was silent, before Rossi asked: "Reid, does Morgan know about the child?"

Reid sighed deeply and shook his head.

"No, he doesn't… I needed to come to terms with everything first… and then… well, then there was Gloria…"

Reid trailed off, still a little surprised that it was Rossi out of all people, he was talking to about this, but somehow it was easy, now that he knew, David had at least some experience with all this.

Rossi raised an eyebrow.

"How far along are you?"

"About two and a half months… and before you ask, I know about it since about a month," Reid answered honestly.

"So you and Morgan were together before he met Gloria?" Rossi questioned, even though he knew it was a rather personal question, but he also knew that Reid could simply not answer if he didn't want to and he wouldn't force the issue further.

But it seemed that Reid was almost relieved to finally have someone to talk to about all this.

And Reid was sure that Rossi wouldn't tell anyone else about it.

"Well, yes and no," Reid started his explanation, running a hand through his hair, the other hand rubbing his stomach.

Rossi only turned his head towards the young man for a second, waiting for the rest of the explanation.

"Well, when Morgan and I started this almost a year ago, it was only sex, to relieve the tension after hard cases, no strings..."

Reid gave a bitter chuckle.

"And?" Rossi finally asked to help Reid along, because he could see that it was hard for the young man to talk about it.

"Well… we talked about the terms after the first time we ended up in bed together… we said that there were no feelings involved… well… Derek was talking, I merely listened."

The last part was said in bitterness again.

And Rossi had a feeling that he knew the rest of the story.

"And you have fallen in love with Morgan some time along the way," he stated and the blush that made its way onto Reid's face was once again answer enough for Rossi.

"Does he know that you love him?" Rossi then asked.

Reid lowered his head and then shook it slowly.

"No, I wanted to tell him… but he always said how much he liked the fact that things between us were easy… and that the sex was even better, because we didn't have to worry about all the complicated emotions real couples went through."

Rossi flinched at the tone of Reid's voice and he couldn't help but curse Morgan for his actions, even though he knew that it wasn't entirely Derek's fault.

Reid should have spoken up for himself at some point during their "relationship", especially after he had realized that he had fallen in love with Morgan.

But before he could tell the younger man that, Reid said something that made Rossi forget whatever he had wanted to say.

"I mean, I guess I'm just not relationship material… and besides… I mean, as long as Derek is happy, and he obviously is with Gloria and their unborn child, I'm happy too."

Reid stopped for a second, before adding thoughtfully: "But isn't that what love is all about? Making the person you love happy, no matter if this happiness includes you or not."

He pointedly ignored the fact that he was everything but happy and that he was carrying Morgan's child.

Rossi couldn't help but smile sadly at the young man's words and he admitted: "If you can see it like that, then you're a better person than I am, because I wouldn't be able to see it like that… but maybe that's the reason why I have a few ex-wives and am currently single."

His little joke had the desired effect and Reid chuckled a little, before he sobered again.

"And I'll have to raise my baby alone because of this point of view," he said, once again rubbing his stomach, a habit he had developed over the last week, ever since he could feel his stomach rounding a little, even though it wasn't visible right now.

.

Rossi parked his car in the street in front of Reid's apartment and turned his head towards the young man again, renewing the mental note that he would call Jason and Thomas as soon as possible.

"You are not alone, Reid. You'll have the team, you'll have me," he said, but then refrained from telling him that he would also have Morgan if he just told him about the baby, even if it was just as a friend and not a lover.

Morgan would never shy away from the responsibility of helping Reid raise their child, no matter if he was together with Gloria.

Reid nodded slowly, really appreciating Rossi's words and then he slowly opened the car-door.

"Thanks for the ride home."

"It wasn't a problem. If you want I can pick you up for work tomorrow, then you won't have to take the subway," Rossi answered with a small smile and reached out to squeeze the young man's arm.

He frowned when Reid hesitated to get out of the car, obviously thinking hard about something.

He finally turned back to Rossi and finally asked hesitantly: ""Umm… do you… maybe… wanna come in for a little while? We could have a drink and I could show you that book we were talking about yesterday."

Rossi was more than a little surprised at that offer, but then he realized why Reid was asking him that despite the late hour.

Spencer just didn't want to be alone right now, not after everything that he had had to digest today.

So Rossi didn't comment on it, but simply nodded and followed him out of the car and into the apartment.

As soon as Reid pushed open the door and reached for the light switch beside the door, his hand stopped in mid air, when he realized that the light was already on and they weren't alone.

Morgan was sitting on his couch, a glass of water in his hands, looking at Reid expectantly, but his eyes narrowed when he realized that Reid wasn't alone.

"What… what are you doing here, Morgan?" Reid questioned, not all too surprised that Morgan was sitting in his apartment, because he had a key that Reid had given him years ago… but he was surprised that Derek was here today, after everything that had happened today.

"Shouldn't you be home with Gloria?" Reid asked, not able to hide the bitterness in his voice while he stepped fully into the apartment.

Rossi followed and closed the door behind them. The neighbors didn't need to see what might happen here soon.

Rossi also decided to just stay back for now and let Morgan and Reid handle this in their own way.

Morgan finally stood up and took a step towards Reid, but then stopped and put the glass down on the small couch table.

"I wanted to talk to you again. I mean, you just ran out on me earlier. And you obviously didn't feel good, so I was worried and decided to come over. Imagine my surprise when you weren't here," Derek informed and he had an almost accusing tone in his voice that made Rossi take an involuntary step closer to Reid when he realized how hurt Spencer looked.

"It's none of your business where I have been," Reid simply stated.

"And it's better if you go home to Gloria now, I'm sure she's already missing the daddy of her child."

Reid too couldn't help the accusation and hurt to show in his voice.

Morgan's eyes narrowed. He was obviously not used to Spencer being like this with him, but Rossi noted with a small hint of satisfaction that Reid at least stood up for himself, even though this probably wasn't the best way to go about this situation.

Derek turned his head towards Rossi and his eyes narrowed even more: "And what are YOU doing here, Rossi? I mean, it's nearly midnight."

Rossi was about to tell Morgan the truth, but then he decided that maybe a little push in the right direction would help the other two in the long run.

So he did something that surprised Morgan more than a little and Reid was so shocked that he didn't even move.

He stepped up to Spencer, put an arm around Spencer's waist and pulled him close to his own body and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Then he turned to look at Morgan again, trying to look smug, when he stated: "Well… what do you think I'm doing here at this hour?"

.

to be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Again, you are so awesome *hugs you all* Well, I didn't reach the 100 reviews, but thanks to you I am so close *hugs you again*

So, what do you think, should Reid's baby be a boy or a girl? I want to hear your opinion.

And I really hope you like the new chapter. It has gone into a totally different direction than I intended it to go in the beginning, but I kind of like it and I hope you do too *smiles*

Comments are, as always, more than appreciated.

And I thank everybody, who has reviewed for the last chapter, you are so awesome. I'm sorry that I don't name you explicitly, but my time is limited right now, but I hope you know who you are *hugs you all*

Now have fun reading *smiles*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

.

"Well… what do you think I'm doing here at this hour?"

Morgan stared at the most unlikely couple he had ever imagined, even in his wildest dreams… and Morgan could dream pretty wild.

And if Reid hadn't suddenly leaned against Rossi as if he had done a hundred times before, Morgan sure as hell wouldn't have believed it.

But the visual proof really threw Morgan off and right now he didn't have the slightest idea how to deal with this new revelation about Spencer and Rossi.

And he had even less of an idea how to deal with the sudden jealousy that was rising within him, a deep jealousy that it was Rossi that held Spencer like this and nit Morgan himself.

_/Damn Derek, that's not the way to think. You have a beautiful woman waiting for you at home, the woman, who loves you and who is going to fulfill one of your greatest desires by giving you a child. And you shouldn't be here at all but home with Gloria./_ He mused in his thoughts.

But then there was that little voice in Morgan's head that always decided to comment on Derek's thoughts about Spencer.

_/Yet you're here and not with Gloria. And you'd love to punch Rossi for laying a hand on Reid. What does that tell you about your feelings and priorities?/_

Morgan hated that little voice. It had been there for quite a while now… ever since Derek had broken up with Spencer… well it had also been there for quite a while before the break-up that it was not just stress-relief-sex anymore, but that the feelings for Reid had grown much deeper.

The voice was there and was always trying to convince Morgan that breaking up with Spencer had indeed been a bad idea and that he wasn't as happy with Gloria as he tried to convince himself.

But as he had always done before, Morgan pushed that little voice to the back of his mind and ignored it.

Refocusing all his attention on Rossi and Reid, who were still standing close to each other, Spencer's head now resting on Rossi's shoulder, was a hard task for Derek.

The two looked utterly comfortable like this and that in turn made Derek pretty uncomfortable.

And suddenly he couldn't stay here anymore, because he needed time to think about this new situation and how to deal with it.

"Umm… okay… I see," he stuttered and could have slapped himself for this reaction and for sounding this insecure.

"Well, then I don't want to disturb you any longer. I'll see you both at work tomorrow."

And with theses final words Derek nearly fled out of the apartment.

.

As soon as the door slammed shut behind Morgan, Spencer stopped acting out of instinct and separated from Rossi so quickly that it looked as if he had been burned.

"What the hell was that?" he questioned, his voice a mixture of shock and gratitude.

And that gratefulness told Rossi, that Reid had a pretty good idea why he had done what he had done, but that the young genius wanted confirmation that Spencer's thoughts were right and that there were no misunderstandings between the two.

"I was only trying to help you, Reid. I mean, I could see how bad Morgan made you feel and I wanted you to at least have a little revenge on Morgan and what better way was there, than him seeing you in a new and happy relationship too?"

Rossi was well aware of the fact that he might have made Reid pretty uncomfortable and that he'd made things even more complicated, but when he had acted it had seemed like a pretty good idea.

And Reid had been pretty convincing too in the way he had leaned against Rossi and had put his head on Dave's shoulder.

The young man had taken another step backwards and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, yeah. It did actually feel good to get back at Morgan for a moment, but there's only one slight problem: WE ARE NOT IN A HAPPY RELATIONSHIP," Reid stated, trying to stay calm.

"But Morgan doesn't have to know that," Rossi replied, because another plan had started to form in his head by now, after he had seen Morgan's reaction to Rossi's little show.

Reid snorted, obviously still not too sure if he should be happy with this or freaked out.

"But he'll find out, Rossi. Don't forget that he's a profiler and a damned good one at that. He'll realize that we're not together when he never sees us do things normal couples do, like holding hands or kissing. And he'll watch out for any signs of our relationship now, so he'll find out pretty soon that this has been only a joke."

Reid was once again putting a hand on his stomach and the other hand was running nervously through his hair.

Rossi sighed and rubbed his temple. He hadn't really thought this far and he had to admit that his actions had been a little selfish too.

"Reid… Spencer, do you trust me?" David finally questioned after a tense moment of silence.

Spencer, who had started pacing a few minutes ago, now stopped abruptly and looked at Rossi in confusion.

"Of course I do trust you, why?"

Spencer sincerely had no idea why Rossi was asking him such a question right now.

Rossi gave him a small smile.

"Spencer, I may not be Morgan, but I do like you too and I want to help you take care of the little one, if you let me that is. And maybe, just maybe, one day we might not just be pretending that we're a couple and we could try to really be one."

Rossi stopped for a second and then he repeated almost shyly: "I really like you Spencer, I have done so for quite a while."

The admission hung in the air and Spencer's eyes widened and both of his hands were pressed against his stomach.

"What?" was all the young genius managed to get out and he stared at Rossi, who really had the faintest blush on his cheeks.

.

"You're really serious? You like me?" Spencer finally managed to ask.

Rossi nodded slowly. He had never meant to tell the young man of his feelings, because Rossi knew they were deeply inappropriately and Rossi had also thought that Reid would never prefer men over women.

"Yes, I am serious, Spencer," he only said, knowing that whatever happened next needed to be initiated by the younger profiler.

"I need to sit down," Spencer murmured, obviously overwhelmed with this new information and Dave honestly couldn't blame him.

Reid sunk down on his couch and buried his head in his hands.

Rossi hesitated for a second and then he sat down beside Reid, slowly putting a hand on his shoulder, waiting for any sign of discomfort at the touch, but the young man only looked at him and smiled a little… it wasn't a real happy smile, but at least it was a smile.

"Wow, you really like me," he whispered, as if he couldn't believe that someone like Rossi would like him.

Rossi only nodded and smiled gently, squeezing the young man's shoulder.

"Rossi, I'm really flattered, but...," Reid trailed off and looked away.

Rossi gave a deep sigh, because he had actually expected that reaction.

"… but you love Morgan, no matter that he's together with Gloria," he finished the sentence and Reid only nodded.

"I'm sorry," Reid whispered, because he really hated that he was putting Rossi in exact the same position as he was with Morgan.

So he knew exactly how Rossi must feel right now, but Reid knew that honesty was the best option here and he sure as hell didn't want to hurt the older man.

To Spencer's surprise Rossi only smiled.

"It's okay, Spencer, I can understand that and I appreciate your honesty," Dave started and squeezed the young genius's shoulder again.

After taking a deep breath, he continued: "But my offer still stands. You need someone, who takes care and looks out for you and the little one."

Rossi wasn't sorry that he had made that offer, because he could easily see that Reid couldn't and probably shouldn't be alone in a situation like this.

Now Spencer looked at Rossi in surprise.

"But… I… I don't… well, not that I don't appreciate your offer, but you don't have to. I mean I don't want to use you and hurt you," he stuttered and then lowered his head, unable to look Rossi in the eyes.

Sure, this would solve a lot of his problems, first and foremost the one that he didn't have to tell Morgan that the baby was his.

He knew that this was unfair, but he really didn't want to ruin Morgan's happiness and pretending to be involved with Rossi would also stop him from feeling so guilty.

But that also was the main problem. It would be nothing than pretending and that would only hurt Rossi and Spencer too in the long run.

Yes, he liked Rossi, but he loved Morgan and nothing could change that anytime soon.

And Spencer really didn't want to hurt Rossi in any way, not after the man had been so kind to him.

Spencer sighed and rubbed his temple. He felt a headache coming on and the stress of the day was finally catching up with him.

Dave noticed that and squeezed the young man's shoulder.

"Why don't you go to bed and we talk about all of this tomorrow when we've had a good night's sleep and have had time to think about all of this," he suggested.

Reid looked at the other man in surprise again, but then he nodded slowly, because he was grateful for that suggestion.

Spencer stood up from the couch and looked at Rossi with a small smile.

.

"Thanks, Dave… and… well, since it's late and your house is at the other end of the city, you can stay here if you want. My couch is pretty comfortable," Reid suggested shyly, because he knew that Rossi would need almost an hour to get from his apartment to Rossi's own home and since it was already after midnight, Rossi would be home pretty late.

Rossi gave Spencer a smile in return.

"That would be really nice, Spencer, but only if it's no trouble and if it's really okay with you," he told Reid.

"No, it's no trouble. A sheet and pillows are in that big closet in the hallway. There should also be a few of Morgan's clothes. They should fit you better than mine," Reid informed, trying not to wince when he thought of all of the things of Morgan that were still in his apartment, reminding him how often they had stayed here together.

To cover his uneasiness, he yawned deeply.

Rossi chuckled a little and then stood up too and put both of his hands on Reid's shoulders.

"Don't you worry, I'll be okay for the night," he assured and then he gave Spencer a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"And now you and the little one go and get some rest. You both need it. I'm sure I'll find anything I need to be comfortable for the night without your help."

Reid blushed because of the kiss and then he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Rossi's for the fraction of a second.

Then he blushed even more to a deep crimson and murmured: "Good night, David."

Rossi was too stunned because of the little kiss to do anything and so he only watched Reid nearly fleeing out of the living room and towards his bedroom.

"Good night, Spencer, good night, little one," he whispered and then, to cal his stomach that had done a few somersaults at Reid's kiss, he busied himself with readying the couch for the night.

While he got comfortable, well as comfortable as he could when sleeping in Morgan's clothes, Rossi also kept thinking about the new situation and he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

But Rossi also knew that he would support Reid and his unborn child, no matter what, because the young genius needed someone who would finally take care of him.

And Rossi wanted to be that person, no matter what his role in the young man's life would be in the future…

.

to be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Again, you are so awesome *hugs you all* And I really, really hope that you enjoy the new chapter *hopeful smile*

**Oh and I have two important questions:**

**1: **In your reviews some of you stated that you wouldn't mind this becoming a Rossi/Reid instead of a Reid/Morgan, so I was going to ask you, if you'd prefer it to be a Reid/Rossi or a Morgan/Reid in the end? (if you decide for me to stick to my original plan of it being a Morgan/Reid, that doesn't mean that I might not write a Rossi/Reid in the future, even though I've never really thought about this pairing *sigh*)

**2:** And the second question: I still wanna know if you want the baby to be a boy or a girl *is open for suggestions*

Thank you so much to **mikesh, NemiMontoya, KaL KeY, krynny, Nienna-lo, Muffins taste good, Canadaindy, xXxOtAkU.444xXx, ATwistedSista **(thank you for your kind words, I always love your reviews *hugs*), **Blue-Eyed Chica, Green Penguin, Kaysco, MistressNerd, 68luvcarter, knp10, yi-chan, nicolethecrazyone, Cowboy'sMontana, PinkHimeLacus, slery** (well no, you haven't told me lately, but you did so now *g* So that's okay ^^), **DianaLynn0724, emma, karin85, Zain85, random-chick-69, carrottop81690, jtwsnw20 and Emerald Harkness** for all your kind words *hugs*

Now everybody have fun reading *smiles*

.  
**Disclaimer: **None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

.

Three weeks had passed since Morgan had announced that he was becoming a father... three fucking weeks since he had fled from Reid's apartment after he had seen Reid and Rossi together.

And Derek felt like he was slowly going crazy because of that new situation and he still didn't have the slightest clue how to deal with it.

The only thing he had done after Rossi had indirectly announced that him and Reid were together, Morgan had started to look for signs that the older man was really telling the truth and the two profilers were in a relationship.

And suddenly he was all too aware of the little, secret touches between Rossi and Reid, that lingered just a moment too long to be casual.

And whenever Morgan dared to go to Reid's apartment to try and make amends with the younger man, Rossi was there too, it almost looked like he practically lived with the younger man.

That thought really and slowly drove him insane too.

Derek knew that he shouldn't think and worry about it this much, because Morgan had a new relationship too and Derek, since he was Reid's best friend, should at least be happy for the young genius too.

And again Morgan was wondering why he was even obsessing about Reid's personal life and status of relationship so much.

_/Because you still have feelings for him./_

And there it was again: That little voice in his head that Morgan tried to ignore ever since he had gotten together with Gloria and she had told him that she was pregnant with his child.

But whatever he did and whatever he told himself, he just couldn't get the voice to stay quiet. And that little voice was the reason that he still hadn't asked Gloria to marry him, even though he had already bought a ring. And of course he'd never admit that little fact out loud to anyone, since he didn't even want to admit it to himself.

His eyes darted to the back of the jet where Rossi and Reid were sitting... together, as they had done almost every time lately.

Well, actually, Rossi was sitting on the couch and Reid was lying across it, his feet, complete with mismatched socks, were resting in Rossi's lap and his hands were crossed across his stomach almost protectively.

The young man had his eyes closed and for a moment Morgan thought that he was sleeping.

Rossi had a book in one hand and his other hand was absently petting Reid's legs in a soothing gesture.

And this time there was no mistaking the feeling of jealousy washing over him for what it was.

Morgan sincerely wished that it would be him and not Rossi Reid was turning to.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

A voice to his left startled Morgan out of his thoughts and he looked at Hotch, who was just about to sit down in the seat beside Morgan's own, a small, sad smile on his face.

"I don't know what you mean."

Morgan tried to play clueless about what Hotch was asking, but one look in Hotch's eyes told him that the Unit Chief didn't buy it for a second.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about: Reid and Rossi. It hurts you to see them together and you wish yourself to be in Rossi's place, don't you?"

Even though it was formulated as a question it was more of a statement and Morgan cursed Hotch's profiling skills for now.

But Morgan only shrugged and tried to avoid answering the question, no matter that Hotch already had his own answer.

"You knew about the two of them being together?" he finally asked in surprise when he realized that Hotch's question also had to mean that he was aware of Rossi's and Reid's relationship.

Hotch nodded slowly, his eyes darting back to Rossi and Reid.

The older profiler had put away the book and was now busy gently massaging Reid's feet, making the young genius moan in pleasure from time to time.

"Yes, they told me about them about two weeks ago and since then I've been keeping an eye on the both of them to see if they can still do their job, even in they're in a relationship."

Hotch paused for a moment, before he continued: "And they still can. But while I was observing Rossi and Reid, I have come to the conclusion that you might have more problems with that than the two of them have. At first I thought that you had realized that the two were together and that you needed some time to come to terms with that and that you also needed some time to adjust to becoming a father. But that's not the reason, is it?"

Aaron's gaze returned to Morgan and he could see sympathy in his boss's face.

Derek was still not ready to admit his feelings to anybody else and so he shook his head vehemently.

"But that's really all there is to it, Hotch. It's just that seeing them together makes me jealous, but not because I want to be in Rossi's or Reid's place, but because I'm jealous that the two of them can spent so much time together even when we're working a case and I need to be content with short phone calls to Gloria... and I miss her during the cases," Morgan tried to convince Hotch, or was he more trying to convince himself that this was the only reason for his jealousy?

Hotch raised an eyebrow and looked more than a little skeptical with Derek's explanation.

"Are you really sure about this?" he questioned, wanting to give Morgan another chance to talk about his feelings, because he worried about the other a little. He seemed to be really stressed out these last couple of weeks.

"Yes, Hotch, that's really all there is to it... and I'll try not to let it interfere with my work anymore," he promised with more conviction than he actually felt.

But Hotch seemed satisfied, at least for now, because he didn't comment on it any further and only squeezed Morgan's shoulder.

"Okay then. Get some sleep, Morgan. We'll be back in Quantico in about three hours, so that you'll be fit when you get home to Gloria."

With that Hotch returned to his previous seat and started to put his report for the latest case together, so that he had to only type it down as soon as they were back at the Office, because for once he wanted to go home as soon as possible.

Haley and Jack were going to come over to spend the day together.

And Hotch and Haley had finally started to get closer to each other again and Aaron didn't want to screw this up by being late.

Morgan decided to follow Hotch's advice and get some rest, even though it was already early morning.

The team had decided to fly back immediately after the last case was closed and so they were flying during the night and now the sun was slowly starting to rise.

.

For a while everything was quiet in the jet, because JJ and Emily had been sleeping ever since the jet had started and Hotch had nodded off sometime after their conversation too.

Morgan was close to drifting into sleep too, but before he could fully relax, he heard Spencer wake up with a groan.

The young man clapped a hand over his mouth, jumped up from the seat and ran to the toilet, locking himself in.

And seconds later Morgan could hear Reid puking his guts out.

Rossi was not even making an attempt to go and see if Reid was alright, he merely looked a little amused that Spencer seemed to feel so bad.

Morgan clenched his fist at the lack of compassion from the older profiler, but he decided to stay quiet for now.

When Spencer returned from the toilet, still a little pale, but obviously feeling better, Morgan immediately trained his eyes on him.

"Are you okay, Pretty Boy?" he questioned, not thinking twice about using that nickname again, concern evident in his voice.

Reid looked at him in surprise, but he only shrugged.

"I'm good," he said dismissively and then took his seat beside Rossi again, and, to Morgan's annoyance, almost snuggled up to the older man, who put an arm around Reid, pulling him closer, giving him a soft kiss on the temple, again, much to Morgan's dismay.

But he tried to stay calm, because he knew that he really had no right to be jealous anymore.

Rossi still looked a little amused.

"Do you still think that it's just a stomach bug? Because that makes it eight mornings in a row. And you know as good as I do that the timing is about right too, maybe a little late, but not too late," he stated softly and chuckled at the pout Spencer directed at him.

"I know that the timing is right and the doc told me that it's really perfectly normal, but that doesn't make it any easier, Dave," Spencer gave back, sounding more than a little annoyed, before he added, rubbing his stomach unconsciously again: "And here I was hoping that I was one of the rare cases that wouldn't have to deal with this."

Morgan really didn't want to listen in on their conversation, but Rossi and Reid weren't too quiet so he didn't really have a choice.

And even though Derek had the feeling that he was missing something important here, he decided to give his thoughts.

"Maybe you should go and see a doctor again if you've been throwing up every morning for more than a week."

Morgan was still concerned and wondered why he hadn't noticed that Reid felt sick almost every morning.

_/Maybe because you're not rooming together anymore when you're away on cases. Pretty Boy spends all of his time with Rossi nowadays./_

And here it was again, that little voice in his head that Morgan tried to ignore.

"I know perfectly well what I need to do to keep healthy, but thanks for the sudden concern."

Reid sounded just a little angry and annoyed, before he once again clapped a hand over his mouth and all but ran into the small toilet again and locked the door.

"Aren't you worried about him?" Morgan questioned when Rossi once again made no move to go and make sure that the young genius was really okay.

Rossi looked at Morgan and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I'm worried, but I also know what's wrong with him so I know that there's nothing I can do to help him, except lend a shoulder to lean on once he is done throwing up."

The calm way in which Rossi delivered those words made Morgan angry.

After a short look around to make sure that JJ, Emily and Hotch were still sleeping, he asked angrily: "So you and Reid are really together? And you think that's a good thing? I mean, you could be his father... in fact, you're older than his real father."

The words were meant to hurt Rossi, even though part of him really didn't mean to do that, because that part knew that he was being unfair.

But Morgan just couldn't help himself.

Rossi, however, didn't even look angry, he merely raised his eyebrow again.

"I don't think that it's any of your business what Spencer and me are doing together," the older profiler stated calmly.

"And I'm not sure if GLORIA would be really happy that you're asking about the private life of other people, especially the private life of your EX-LOVER."

Spencer had obviously come out of the toilet in time to hear Morgan's words and decided to give Morgan a piece of his mind.

Spencer sat down beside Rossi again and now glared at Morgan, before he scooted closer to Rossi almost demonstratively.

Before Morgan could say anything to that, their pilot let the team know that they'd be landing in Quantico soon, waking the other three team-members, effectively ending the conversation.

And maybe it was for the better, before the three men could start an argument and maybe say something they might regret later.

.

And so, about two hours later, just before it was time for a late breakfast, the tea found themselves seated at their desks in the office, all busy writing their reports.

Well, Reid was already finished with his and was only still here because he was waiting for Rossi.

The older profiler had always driven him home after work for the last three weeks ever since they had come to their agreement to show Morgan that Spencer was perfectly able to take care of himself.

Reid was still musing about the scene with Morgan on the jet earlier and he still didn't understand what had gotten into Derek all of sudden.

He had almost seemed jealous, but Reid had quickly dismissed that thought as an impossible one, since Morgan simply couldn't be jealous. Why should he? He had made it perfectly clear to Spencer that he loved Gloria and that he was going to marry her.

And Reid had to admit that he enjoyed the way Rossi was taking care of him. They spent most of their free time talking about everything and cuddling and the occasional kiss.

Speaking of Rossi. The older man had to be ready soon.

Rossi had spent most of his nights on Spencer's couch and Reid actually felt a little guilty about that and so he had readily agreed, when Rossi had asked if they could spent the night at his own house for a change.

Rossi had also hadded that he had a surprise for the young genius.

Reid had tried to get it out of his pretend-to-be-boyfriend, but Rossi just wouldn't tell, even when Spencer used his best pout and puppy-dog-eyes.

Spencer was still surprised at how easy it was to pretend that Rossi was his boyfriend and he also had to admit that Dave indeed was a great help and really sweet about everything.

Reid was so deep in his thoughts and that was a good thing, because it made ignoring Morgan, who was sitting at the desk across from his, a lot easier.

The other man was watching him all the time, obviously still concerned after witnessing Reid's morning sickness.

He was a little relieved that Derek hadn't made the connection, because that would just have made things worse.

Reid pushed that thought aside for now and he really felt better now. The morning sickness had started about a week ago, which was perfectly normal, as his doctor had assured him, but it was still not the most pleasant feeling to wake up to in the morning.

Luckily for Spencer he immediately felt better when he had thrown up once or twice.

A tug on the scarf he wore, pulled Reid out of his thoughts and he looked down at the little boy with a mop of black hair, who held a giant teddy bear close to his chest, in surprise.

The boy looked up at Reid out of big, hazel eyes, before he questioned almost shyly: "Can you tell me where my Uncle Dave is, Sir?"

.

to be continued...

And please read the two questions in the A/N if you haven't already and let me know what you think..


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter totally got out of control and became a lot longer than I originally planned and took a different direction too, and I hope you don't mind. It was necessary to introduce my OCs, which will play an important part in this story, so again, I hope you don't mind *smiles apologetically*

And for the pregnancy, I'm kinda bending things here a little, so that they fit the story better and it's a male pregnancy after all, so yeah, I hope you don't mind that either... I'm no doctor after all *smiles sheepishly*

.

And wow, I don't even know what to say to all the overwhelming feedback I've got for the last chapter.

I want to thank everybody for all the thought you have put into the two questions I've posed and your thoughts helped me a lot to make up my mind how I'm going to continue this story, and no, I'm not going to tell right now *g*, you'll have to read on to find out what pairing and gender for the baby I have chosen *smiles* I just hope I won't lose any of you readers because of the direction this story is going to go...

But that's enough of my rambling now, I just hope you all enjoy the new chapter *smiles* and comments are more than appreciated *hugs* *puppy dog eyes*

.

Oh and so many thanks to **Animelover210, Emerald Harkness, HeIsDeadAndGoneLady, Nicolethecrazyone, PinkHimeLacus, Alana21, alexa-abrille, Celia Bracali, m, CMAli_1, Crowleygurl, MistressNerd, kurodaddy, ohspencermyspencer, 68luvcarter, martina, finlaure, knp10, Jade, Blue-Eyed Chica, angel, A.L. Cullen, Green Penguin, krynny, NemiMontoya, tearsnsorrow, KaL KeY, sam, njferrell, I do have a name, Li Nika, random-chick-69, Catlady87, AtwistedSista, SagepunkSom, Zaine85, anonimus526, miriamcardona** (thank you for your review, but unfortunately I don't speak much Spanish, so I didn't understand all of it), **George2Bob1, Eraseus, State of Matter, yi-chan, Kaysco, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, HidingInACorner, Cowboy'sMontana, zerofiran, carrottop81690, persnikitty5, mikesh, janet1982, MDarKspIrIt and tellerofstorys** for all your kind words and everything *hugs you all* I'm still a little stunned at how many reviews I've gotten and I can't thank you enough for it *hugs again* *goes away now so that you can read the new chapter *smiles*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

.

"Can you tell me where my Uncle Dave is, Sir?"

Reid looked at the little boy in surprise, not sure what to say at first.

Before he could finally find an answer, however, a second voice, Spencer had never heard before, could be heard.

"Davey, don't bother the nice man. I have told you, that you'll see your Uncle Dave soon, We just need to wait for Daddy."

Those words made Reid look up again, eyes widening in surprise and he was greeted by a handsome man, maybe a little younger than Hotch, with the same unruly hair than the little boy, Davey, had.

"But Papa, I wanna see Uncle Dave," the boy whined, a pout present on his lips and Reid chuckled a little, because the resemblance between the boy and the man standing behind him, was uncanny and Spencer would bet that the pout got both father and son very far with other people, especially Papa.

The man smiled at Reid with apology in his eyes and picked up the little boy, resting him on his hip, mindful of the bear he still carried.

"I'm sorry if he bothered you. I was only turning around for a second and the little tyke was gone. Normally he's really well behaved but he's just so excited to see his favorite uncle again. So, again, I'm sorry, Mr..."

The man stopped, because he obviously had no idea who he was talking to.

Spencer smiled a little shyly, before he introduced himself.

"Spencer Reid. And he wasn't bothering me at all, Mr..." This time it was Reid, who stopped, because he didn't have the slightest idea who he was talking to, even though judging from the short conversation he had had with the man, he began to get a slight idea.

"I'm Thomas Scott."

The man extended his hand and Reid shook it enthusiastically, happy that his suspicion was proven right.

"So you're Dave's friends he has been telling me all about, especially the circumstances of Davey's birth?" Reid questioned and with a gestured that surprised even himself, he reached forward and ruffled the boy's hair.

When he realized what he had done, he quickly pulled back his hand and gave Thomas an apologetic smile, hoping that he wasn't mad at him.

Little Davey didn't seem mad at all, he just smiled and held his bear out to Reid.

"Rocky wants cuddles too," the boy insisted and Reid, too stunned to do anything else, reached out, took the bear and ruffled the worn fur too, delighted when Davey laughed happily, demanding his bear back.

Thomas had watched the interaction between Reid and his son with a small smile on his face.

"He seems to like you and don't worry about touching him. The little guy loves the attention," Thomas assured, also ruffling his sons hair, because he had seen that Reid had been anxious that he had done something wrong.

Davey pouted at his father, but Reid couldn't help the happy smile on his lips.

"Then he seems to never have heard of the "Reid-effect"," he explained while handing the teddy bear back to Davey.

"I have no idea what this "Reid-effect" is supposed to be, but judging by your reaction it's a good thing that he hasn't," Thomas replied and Reid found that he liked the man a lot and judging by the easy way Thomas talked to him, he guessed that the other seemed to find him likable too.

Davey had already decided that Reid was nice, because he was squirming in his father's arms and demanded to be put on Reid's lap and Thomas searched the younger man's eyes to seek permission..

Spencer again looked stunned, and not sure what else to do, he nodded slowly and accepted the little boy in his lap, putting his arms securely around the little guy's waist so that he wouldn't fall.

Davey seemed content and put his bear in his own lap and started swinging his legs back and forth happily.

Thomas watched his son, an affectionate smile on his lips, ignoring the rest of the office, who were all looking curiously at the scene in front of them, but didn't dare to interrupt, even though Morgan itched to do so.

"To answer your earlier question, Mr. Reid," he started, but was interrupted by Reid, who quickly informed: "Call me Reid, or Spencer, whichever you like better. The Mr. is totally unnecessary any way."

Thomas nodded and grinned, before taking a step closer to Reid and lowering his voice so that only Reid could hear him.

"Well, then call me Tommy please, everybody else does... I myself occassionaly call me Thomas, when I'm introducing myself, but basically only my parents call me Thomas and I really don't want to associate you with them, because you seem really nice and my parents certainly aren't nice."

Reid frowned at those words, but decided not to comment on them right now, because he felt that he didn't have the right to.

Tommy seemed to realize that his words had made Reid a little uneasy and he quickly continued talking: "But, again, back to topic, yes I think we're the friends Dave has been talking about the last few weeks and you're the Spencer he has been talking about."

Spencer could only nod, bouncing Davey a little in his lap, making the boy squeal in delight. He realized that he finally got more relaxed around children and he guessed that it was because of the fact that he was going to become a father soon too.

.

But before he could say anything to Thomas's last words, Rossi's voice interrupted him.

"Yes, he is the Spencer."

Then he turned to Reid with a smile.

"And it seems that Tommy and Jason have spoilt my surprise," he complained, scooping Davey, who was reaching towards his uncle, up in his arms.

Reid smiled at the scene and then turned to the man who had walked over with Rossi.

He was a bit shorter than Thomas, his hair a lighter brown than the one of his partner and his stature reminded Spencer of Derek.

Reid gave the man a small smile and extended his hand.

"I'm..."

He didn't even need to finish the introduction, because the man took his hand without hesitation and shook it.

"I'm Jason. You can only be Spencer. Dave has been raving about you for the last weeks," the man grinned and Reid blushed at his words, looking at Rossi, who only shrugged, a sly smile on his lips.

The young genius groaned and then turned his attention back to the man, who still held his hand and now lowered his voice, so that only Spencer could hear: "I'm Davey's other father."

Reid was thankful that Jason had lowered his voice, because if Morgan or Emily, who were the closest to the little group, would have heard the words, the questions would have started.

And Spencer feared that Morgan would ask him some questions he wasn't ready to answer, because Reid knew that his baby bump was starting to show and his vests had gotten progressively wider the last two weeks to conceal it.

Rossi, who still held Davey in his arms, seemed to notice that the bullpen wasn't the best place to continue this talk and since they were all finished for the talk, he looked at Jason, Tommy and Spencer.

"Why don't we go back to my house and I'm going to cook something and we can talk there," he suggested and Reid gave him a thankful smile, before starting to gather his things.

Jason and Thomas seemed to be okay with that too and Davey only tugged on his uncle's arm.

"You gonna make lagna?" he questioned, making big puppy eyes.

Dave chuckled, knowing that Davey, as bright a boy as he was, still had problems with some words. But he knew exactly what his godson wanted and he nodded.

"If you want, I'm going to make my special lasagna," he promised and Davey rubbed his tummy and exclaimed: "Yummy."

Then he looked at his two daddies and urged: "We go to Uncle Dave now!"

Jason and Tommy laughed at their son's antics and Tommy took his son into his arms again, ruffling his hair.

"Alright, Champ, we're going," he promised and walked towards the elevator, Jason following him.

Rossi looked at Reid to see if he was ready too.

The young genius was just slinging the leather bag over his shoulder and gave Dave a small smile, surprised when the older man took his hand and he quickly followed Rossi to the elevator, not aware of the angry and jealous look Morgan directed towards him and Rossi.

He was too busy to process the happenings of the last half an hour and was glad when he was sitting in Rossi's car, which the older profiler was driving towards his house, Jason, Tommy and Davey following in their own car.

.

* * *

.

A while later Reid was sitting on Rossi's couch along with Tommy.

Dave and Jason were in the kitchen, cooking their dinner and Reid felt his mouth water at the thought of Rossi's homemade lasagna and Jason had promised that he was an excellent cook too.

Little Davey was sitting on the ground and was drawing something, obviously content for now.

Reid saw Tommy watching the little boy with a proud smile and he rubbed his own stomach gently, a small, fond smile on his lips when he thought of the baby growing within him.

The two men sat in silence, before Thomas turned to Reid and smiled at him.

"So, since our significant others are in the kitchen, getting reacquainted, I guess we can try and get to know each other better as well," he suggested.

He had taken an instant liking to the slightly younger man and was intent on starting a friendship with him, especially after Dave had told him that he didn't have many friends - a situation Tommy himself could relate to quite well.

Reid was pleasantly surprised at Tommy's honest words and nodded slowly, his hands fidgeting with his vest a little.

"Yeah, I guess it's a good idea," he admitted, but still too shy to ask the many questions that he had for Jason and Tommy.

"If you have questions, feel free to ask. If it gets too personal, I'll just not answer, but don't feel bad for asking. After all, Jase and me are here to help you and ease some of your fears," Tommy told him gently, putting a hand on Reid's shoulder.

He had easily sensed that Spencer wanted to ask many questions but didn't have the courage to.

Now that he had permission to ask, Reid started with one of the more important questions.

"Who of you was the one giving birth to Davey?"

Tommy smiled.

"I had a feeling that you were going to ask that," he informed and raised his red shirt to reveal a muscled stomach, but Reid immediately spotted what Tommy wanted to show him.

There was an almost faded scar there and Reid realized what it was for.

"I was the one who has given birth to Davey," he clarified and Reid reached out to touch the scar but stopped inches away from it.

"This is where Davey came out?" he questioned and finally, after Tommy's nod, touched the scar for a moment.

Again Thomas nodded and let his shirt fall back in place when Spencer removed his hand.

"Yeah, but don't worry, it doesn't hurt much," he assured when he saw the almost panicked look on Reid's face.

That indeed seemed to relief the young man a little.

"So, how far along are you?" Tommy asked, eyeing Reid's stomach, which was clearly visible now that he had removed the vest and was only in a short, in curiosity.

Spencer immediately felt self conscious and wrapped his arms around his midsection.

"Hmm... about four months."

Tommy's eyebrow rose.

"And you're already showing this much? That's fascinating. I didn't really show until the end of the fifth month, but that's because Davey was a small baby."

When he saw that Reid was starting to worry again, that something wasn't right with him, Tommy squeezed the younger man's shoulder.

"Maybe your baby is just a little bigger. As long as the doc says everything is going according to plan, then I wouldn't worry too much about it. When do you have your next appointment?" He hurried to say and ask to stop Reid from worrying too much.

"Next week," Reid informed promptly, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Maybe I can even find out if the baby is a boy or a girl."

Tommy was satisfied that Reid didn't seem worried anymore, now the young man looked excited and his hand rubbed his stomach gently.

Thomas smiled a little and for a moment he remembered the appointment Jason and him had found out that Davey was going to be a boy and his eyes darted to his son again, who was still drawing peacefully.

"I remember that day. Jason and I were so excited to know," he explained and Reid smiled at him.

"So, do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" Tommy then questioned.

Reid shrugged.

"I don't really know, I haven't really thought about it, because I had other things to worry about the last weeks," he admitted and his face darkened.

Tommy gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know, Dave has told us most of it, especially that he isn't the other father of the baby and that you and the other father are not together anymore."

He just hoped Reid wouldn't be mad about that, but to his own surprise Spencer didn't really mind that Rossi had told them.

In the last weeks he had come to trust Dave and if he thought he could trust Jason and Tommy with his story, then Reid was okay with it.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, well, it's kind of complicated, but Dave has been a great help the past weeks," he said and stopped his thoughts from drifting to Morgan, who was probably back with Gloria right now, maybe picking out baby stuff.

"Yeah, Dave is great. He has been the biggest help we could have had when I was pregnant with Davey," Tommy replied and he somehow was glad that the young man had someone to help him through this time if the other father wouldn't.

"So, how long have Jason and you been together?" Reid finally questioned, genuinely curious.

Tommy didn't even have to think about it and he told Spencer immediately: "It's going to be 25 years next month, and we've been married for 15 years now. And when Davey was born 4 and a half years ago, our world was perfect."

Spencer's eyes widened.

"You're married? And have been together for 25 years? Umm, if you don't mind me asking, but how old are you actually?"

Tommy only chuckled, because he had expected those questions after his admission.

"Well, yeah, we're married, well as far as gay marriage is legal. You know how it is," he said and Reid nodded. He was well aware what Tommy wanted to say.

"And, well, we've been together since I'm 15 and Jase 17," Tommy added, letting Reid do the math in his head and the young genius did so without any trouble.

"Oh wow. You two must really love each other," he stated, trying to imagine himself 25 years for now and his mind supplied a picture of him and Morgan living together and raising their child.

_/As if... by then Morgan will be happily married to Gloria and will have a house full of children./ _He said to himself so that he wouldn't get any false hopes.

Instead he concentrated on Tommy again.

The man had a radiant smile on his face.

"Yeah, I love Jase more than anything else, well except Davey of course. And I can't imagine my life without either of my boys."

Tommy sounded so sincere and happy and Reid felt happy for him that he had found someone like Jason in his life.

.

"You're a lucky man, you know," he stated offhandedly.

Tommy only nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Without Jason I'd probably not be alive anymore," he said absentmindedly, as if he was lost in a memory.

The matter-of-fact-way in which Thomas made that comment, made Reid stiffen and he felt the urge to comfort the other man, but he had no idea how to do that.

Davey beat him to it, because he had obviously finished his drawing and was now coming over to Tommy with it and climbed on his father's lap.

"Hey Champ," Tommy greeted and ruffled his sons hair again and Reid once again rested his hand on his stomach and smiled, trying to imagine himself in Tommy's position with a little boy or girl on his lap, proudly showing him something they had drawn.

"Look Papa, I drawed you, Daddy, Uncle Dave and Uncle Spence," the boy said proudly, waving the paper in front of his father's face.

Reid, however, only looked shocked at being called Uncle Spence, not that he didn't mind, no, not at all.

It had a nice ring to it, but he was a little overwhelmed with how fast Davey seemed to have taken a liking to him.

Tommy looked at him and smiled.

"He really does like you, Spencer, and I hope it's okay if he calls you Uncle," Tommy trailed off, hoping that the young man wouldn't be offended.

"Yeah, it's alright. I mean, I'm a godfather already, so I don't mind being an Uncle too," Reid informed him with a smile.

Tommy gave a relieved sigh and then looked at the picture his son was showing him.

"That's a nice painting. Why don't you go and show it to your Daddy and your Uncle. Maybe Dave will even put it up on his fridge," Tommy suggested and put his son down on the ground.

The boy quickly hurried off towards the kitchen and Tommy watched him go with a fond smile.

"So, are there anymore questions you want to ask me? Of course you can always call me anytime if you have questions concerning the pregnancy which you don't think of now."

With that Tommy scribbled down his cell phone number on a piece of paper he found on Rossi's living room table.

Reid looked stunned.

"Wow, that's... thank you, but you don't have to do this, if you don't want to. I mean, I can do this on my own. I've been on my own for most of my life."

Before Reid could continue, Tommy held his hand up.

"I know that I don't have to, but I want to. You are a really nice person, Spencer and you shouldn't go through this alone. And I know what I'm talking about and I can help you and I want to help you. And besides, I know my son pretty well and he'll be bugging us to come and see you and Dave more often now," Tommy informed as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Reid felt a connection to Thomas all of sudden and he leaned forward and hugged the other man.

"Thank you so much, Tommy. This really means a lot to me," he told him, because he felt he really had made a new and a good friend in the other man and honestly, as great as Rossi had been, Reid was glad that he could now talk to someone, who had been through what he was experiencing now.

Tommy didn't even hesitate to return the hug, because he too, felt the connection to the younger man and he wanted to help him.

An amused voice from the entrance to the living room, made both men break the hug.

"See, Jason, I told you that Tommy and Spencer would connect easily," Rossi said, amused and happy at the same time.

Jason and Rossi, Davey between them were slowly walking over to the table. They both had a tray with food and plates in their hands.

Reid and Tommy weren't even embarrassed by the teasing, because it was true after all.

And besides, the food smelled too good to think about anything else, and so the five went to devour the lasagna Jason and Rossi had made, all chatting happily.

None of them looked out the living room window, because if they had done so, they would have seen the lone figure standing outside and watching them with sad eyes. The man was now turning away and walking to his motorcycle, which was parked a few meters down the street, only one thought on his mind: _/You had your chance, Derek and you blew it... now you have to live with the consequences./_

.

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey everybody, sorry that it took me longer to update and that the chapter is shorter, but real life is still really hectic... and I'm also working on a new chapter for Perfectly Blind and If I needed someone, but it may be a while, before I get them out *apologetic smile*

And I have to admit that I've fallen in love with Leverage and Eliot Spencer and have started a fic there too... so yeah, it might take a while, before I update Perfectly Blind and If I needed someone, but I haven't forgotten about them *smiles apologetically again*

And thank you to **PinkHimeLacus, ****xXxOtAkU-444xXx, ATwistedSista, janet1982, Blue-Eyed Chica, NemiMontoya, DianaLynn0724, Boingogirl, nicolethecrazyone, HeIsDeadAndGoneLady, njferrell, mikesh, MistressNerd, tellerofstorys, finlaure, KaL KeY, Cowboy'sMontana, A.L. Cullen, CMAli_1, persnikitty5, George2Bob1, Deaira, darkangel-silvermoon, kurodaddy, carrottop81690, Insane Blood Prince, slery and RoseLaurel **so much for all the reviews for the last chapter *hugs all*

Now have fun reading and I hope you like it, because the new chapter had a mind of its own how it wanted to be written *g*

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

.

Morgan almost didn't want to, but he finally unlocked the door to the house he now lived in with Gloria.

He had been standing outside that door for the past ten minutes, still thinking about the scene he had seen in Rossi's apartment about half an hour ago.

He had clearly seen the tenderness with which Rossi took care of Reid, had seen it before on the plane.

Then Rossi and one of the two men that had come to visit them had been going into the kitchen, probably to prepare dinner.

Reid, the other man and the little boy had stayed in the living room, Davey occupied with drawing something.

Spencer and the other man had started talking and even though Morgan hadn't had an idea what they had been talking about, because he couldn't hear them of course, he had seen an easy and deep understanding between the two man for some reason.

And watching them hug with Rossi and his other friend watching with smiles on their faces had been painful for Morgan, because in that moment Derek had realized how much he missed holding Spencer in his arms, no matter if it was a friendly hug or one of love.

He missed that closeness to Reid, he missed to kiss him, to cuddle with him on the couch, just like Rossi had done on the plane earlier.

And there it was again... that little voice, that had been nagging at him for months now.

_/I've told you so. You still love him... you just couldn't admit that Spencer has become more to you than someone to keep you company on lonely nights. And you were afraid to admit that you might not be as straight as you always thought you were. And you only gave Spencer up, because things with him were complicated... and when Gloria came along, you realized how much easier things would be if you were with her... and most important of all, she will be able to give you something you have always wanted and that's the only thing Reid will never be able to give you./_

Morgan had never listened to that voice before, because he knew he was in love with Gloria, no matter how he felt about Reid and now that Gloria was pregnant, Derek had everything he had always wished for.

But as much has he had tried to convince himself that this was the truth, Morgan found himself listening to the little, nagging voice for the first time, but he also tried to convince himself otherwise, convince himself that he really loved Gloria and trying to keep in mind that he already loved their unborn child...

He tried to look forward to finally having a real family, but at the same time Derek felt even more confused, hurt and somehow lonely.

His thoughts were interrupted when Gloria entered the hallway in which Morgan was still standing.

She had come from the kitchen, that much was obvious and a bright smile graced her full lips.

Derek found himself automatically returning the smile and he walked over to her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Hey baby," he greeted, a hand on her hips and one gently resting on her stomach to greet their unborn child too.

Gloria smiled at him.

"Hey handsome," she greeted in return.

"I didn't expect you back so soon," she said, genuinely happy that he was already home.

_/You could have been here way earlier, if you hadn't been so busy spying on Reid and Rossi./ _

This time Morgan pointedly ignored the voice in his head and looked at his soon-to-be-fiancee, well as soon as he had the courage to ask her to marry him.

Derek once again acknowledged how beautiful Gloria was, great body, sparkling blue eyes, curves in all the right places.

But suddenly, and with Morgan powerless to stop it, things changed before his inner eyes, blue eyes turned to soft hazel ones, the black hair became brown and hips and breasts changed to tall, lean stature with milky white skin.

And against his will, Morgan found himself imagining how it would be to come home after a case and be greeted by a smiling Spencer.

Well, better to be coming home with Spencer, since they were on the same team, but still...

.

Once again Morgan's musings were interrupted by a loud barking and Clooney came running down the hallway towards Morgan, nearly knocking Gloria over in the process, before barking happily at his owner.

Derek knelt down and started petting his dog, who seemed to enjoy the attention, before he turned his eyes towards the door, almost as if he was expecting someone else to come with Derek.

He gave an almost questioning "woof" and turned his head from the door to Morgan and back to the door.

Morgan gave a sigh, because he knew what Clooney was asking.

He was waiting for Spencer to come with him.

In the eight months Derek and Spencer had been together, or whatever it was they had been, they had spent a lot of time in Morgan's apartment and Clooney had fallen in love with Spencer almost the first moment he had stepped into the hallway.

It was quite comical in the beginning when Reid had been terrified of the dog and Clooney had just tried to get Reid to pet him and had done so by following him around the house wherever Reid went, putting his head in Reid's lap whenever the other had sat down.

Derek could still vividly remember the moment Spencer had finally given in and had started to pet the dog and had almost fallen out of his chair in shock when Clooney had given an excited bark and had started to put his front paws on Reid's lap so he could reach Spencer's face with his tongue and had started licking his face.

And Morgan hadn't been able to hold back the laugh when Reid had whispered: "Please don't eat me."

But after that moment Clooney and Spencer had been almost inseparable around the house and Morgan had been delighted at that, seeing Reid experiencing something he had never had when he was a child, because with Reid's mother so sick, Spencer had never had a pet.

Morgan had been proud of Clooney for making Reid happy and had given him treats for being a good dog.

Not that Clooney had needed any encouragement and Morgan had sometimes been frustrated when Clooney had slipped into their bed during the night when both had been asleep and had wiggled their way in between Derek and Spencer.

A displeased cough brought Derek back from the happy memory and he looked up at Gloria.

Her pretty face was twisted into a frown and Morgan knew exactly why.

Gloria didn't like Clooney and Clooney didn't like Gloria.

_/But Clooney likes Spencer... I wonder why that is.../_ The little voice in his head reminded and Derek ignored it again, before rising to his feet, attempting to kiss his girlfriend to make it up to her, but she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Go wash yourself first. I don't want to have the dog's saliva on my clothes," she stated and stepped back into the kitchen.

Morgan sighed again and petted Clooney in apology.

He had hoped that Gloria and Clooney would get along after they had had some time to get used to each other, but with every passing day it seemed less likely to happen.

Derek just hoped that this wouldn't be a problem in their relationship.

Clooney barked again and nudged Derek's hand, once again looking towards the door.

Morgan scratched the dog's ear.

"Sorry buddy, Spencer's not going to come back anytime soon," he told his dog, wondering how long it would take for Clooney to get over this.

Clooney gave a disappointed "woof" and vanished into his room, well it had been Derek's office, but now it was Clooney's room, because Gloria had insisted that there was a place she could keep Clooney if he got out of hand while Derek was away.

Morgan hadn't liked it too much, but he loved Gloria and wanted her to be happy.

He gave another sigh and then went to the bathroom to wash his hands and his face, before he went into the kitchen to have dinner with Gloria.

He had hoped to have a nice, relaxing evening with girlfriend, but somehow things were a little tense and Derek tried to decide what he should do and feel now.

_/You need to talk to Spencer, alone... and find out what's going on.../ _

That was the last thought in his head before he went to sleep that night, with Gloria in his arms and for a second guiltily wishing that it was Spencer...

.

* * *

.

A week later, Tommy parked their car in front of Reid's doctor's office.

Reid was sitting in the passenger seat and his eyes were closed and the only sign that he wasn't asleep were his hands, which were gently rubbing over his stomach.

In the last week you could have literary see it getting bigger and Reid was glad that they hadn't had any cases that last week, so it had been easier to hide his growing stomach under big pullovers.

And with only desk work, nobody had seemed to notice and Reid was glad for that, and he was also glad that they hadn't asked any questions.

But Reid knew he needed to tell Hotch all about it soon and then he needed to figure what to tell Morgan if he happened to ask... oh and what he would tell the rest of the team, if they didn't figure it out themselves.

"Are you ready?"

Tommy's voice brought Reid out of his thoughts and his eyes snapped open.

The other man was smiling at him slightly and Spencer was glad that he had agreed to go to the doctor with him.

Of course Rossi had offered to go, but it had been hard enough for Reid to get the day off and Strauss would start asking unpleasant questions, if Dave would take the same day off as Reid.

And somehow it felt a little wrong to have Rossi with him.

But Reid also hadn't wanted to go alone, because he was still a little terrified of becoming a father and he wanted someone with him when he found out the gender of his baby.

Thomas, Jason and Davey were still staying with Rossi and they had become pretty good friends by now, so it was a logical choice to ask Tommy if he would come with him.

And Tommy had agreed without hesitation and that had seemed to calm Rossi down too when he'd left for work this morning.

Jason and Davey stayed at Rossi's apartment, because Davey was a little too hyper to sit patiently in a doctor's office during this day.

So Tommy and Reid had left and had driven to the clinic and now they were here and Tommy had just asked him if he was ready.

"Well, I guess I'm as ready as I can be," Spencer finally stated and exited the car.

Tommy followed his example and hurried to catch up with the young genius, squeezing Spencer's arm in a comforting gesture.

"Hey, you will be so happy when you find out if you're going to have a boy or a girl," Tommy explained, again remembering the moment when Jason and him had found out that Davey was going to be a boy.

Reid sighed.

"I know and I really look forward to it," he admitted and rubbed his stomach gently again.

"But?"

Tommy eyed the young man suspiciously. He knew that there was something else bothering Reid and he wanted to find out what it was.

A pregnancy should be a time of joy and not stress.

And Thomas didn't want Reid stressed, because that wasn't good for his health and even worse for the baby's health.

"But it somehow makes things more real... and well... that means that I need to talk to the other father and tell him what's going on... and I'm terrified of his reaction," Spencer told him, sighing again.

He had decided that he was going to tell Derek, because he knew there was no way Morgan would buy that it was Rossi's child once it was born.

And he also knew that Derek had a right to know about it, but Spencer didn't want to mess things up between Gloria and Derek, because he wanted Morgan to be happy.

Tommy looked at the younger man and hugged him for a second.

"Just remember that you're not alone, no matter what's going to happen when you tell the other father," he tried to assure the younger man and was relieved to see a small smile on Reid's lips.

"I know and I'm so thankful for your help. I really appreciate it."

With those words, Reid finally entered the clinic.

He knew that Dr. Stone was already waiting for him, because he knew of Reid's profession and knew that he could be called away on a case any minute, so he made sure that his appointments ran smoothly... well, as long as he would let Reid work in the field, at least.

.

Indeed Nancy, the receptionist only smiled at Spencer, before nodding towards Tommy, probably assuming that he was the other father.

"Ah, Dr. Reid, Dr. Stone is waiting for you and your partner in Examination Room 3," she informed.

"Thanks, Nancy."

Reid didn't see the need to set her right about her thoughts right now, because it was none of her business and because he had been so happy that nobody in the clinic looked at him the wrong way because he was a man and pregnant.

Tommy only smiled at the young woman and followed Reid into a small room, where Dr. Stone, a man in his late fifties, was already waiting for the young genius.

"Dr. Reid, I see you have brought someone with you today."

The doctor smiled at Reid and shook his hand, before shaking Tommy's hand, looking at him in interest.

"Yeah, Tommy's a good friend of mine and he knows what I'm going through, because he has given birth to a son too," Reid introduced with a slight grin, before readying himself for the ultrasound without being told to.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Tommy."

Dr. Stone let go of Tommy's hand and motioned for him to take a seat on the chair beside the examination table Reid was living on.

"Nice to meet you too, Doctor Stone," Tommy gave back and took a seat, before putting a reassuring hand on Reid's shoulder.

The doctor spread the gel on Spencer's stomach, ignoring the flinch from the younger man when he felt the coolness of the gel.

"Hmm, your child seems to have grown quite a bit in the last four weeks," he commented and took the ultrasound.

Spencer smiled a little.

"Well, since Dave, Jason and Tommy are taking care of me, they make sure I'm eating right and sleep enough and lay off the coffee. Maybe that's why," Reid explained, watching the ultrasound move around on his stomach, but not daring to look at the monitor.

Dr. Stone only chuckled, but that quickly turned into a frown and he moved the ultrasound a little more, an irregular heartbeat filling the room, well at least to Reid it sounded quite irregular.

And he felt panic rising within him, especially when he saw the frown on the doctor's face.

"Dr. Stone, is everything alright with the baby?" he questioned and his panic must have been evident, because Tommy took one of his hands and squeezed it gently.

The doctor moved the ultrasound again and then turned his head to Reid.

"Well, yes and no," he stated, obviously trying to figure out the best way to tell Spencer whatever was wrong.

But his words made Reid panic even more and he was glad that Tommy was with him, because he stayed calm and questioned: "What's that supposed to mean, Doc?"

Dr. Stone smiled, hoping to assure Reid, before he asked: "Spencer, have we ever talked about the possibility of multiple birth?"

He moved the ultrasound and a regular, strong heartbeat filled the room and when he moved it a little further, a different, but equally strong heartbeat filled the room.

Reid's eyes widened and he stared at his doctor.

"What?" was all he managed to get out, looking at Tommy in confusion.

Tommy squeezed Reid's hand again.

"Do you mean, he's pregnant with twins?" he said, hoping to help calm Reid down.

Dr. Stone smiled even brighter, moving the ultrasound again and another heartbeat could be heard, before he said: "Guess again..."

.

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey everybody, here comes a new chapter *smiles* And well, it's kind of a filler chapter and not much is happening, but I promise it's going to change in the next chapter... so yeah I know it's not one of the best chapters, but it's an update and it kind of needed to be written to overcome my writer's block... *smiles apologetically*

I hope you still like it and comments would be most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

.

Thank you so much to **janet1982, darkangel-silvermoon, Rayne McKenna, Emerald Harkness, Animelover210, emma p, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Zain85, yi-chan, NemiMontoya, cutiepie88, krynny, jimmy-barnes-13, Boingogirl, Blue-Eyed Chica, persnikitty5, finlaure, KaL KeY, 68luvcarter, Canadaindy, carrottop81690, Kaysco, MJK'sGirl52886, LadyAthelia, George2Bob1, brokenangelwings16, valentina knight valentine, RoseLaurel and MDarKspIrIt** for all your kind reviews *hugs you all*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 8

* * *

**

.

"Triplets?"

Rossi and Jason stared at Spencer.

He and Tommy had just returned from the doctor's visit and had told them the news, well, more like Tommy had told them, while Reid had just sat down on the couch.

"Yes, triplets," the young genius confirmed, his voice small and almost frightened.

He was still sitting on the couch, one arm hugging a pillow tight against his chest, the other was around Davey, who had climbed into Reid's lap at the first opportunity he got.

"You gonna have three babies, Uncle Spencer?" The little boy questioned, his eyes big and round and his ever present teddy bear clutched against his chest in the same fashion Reid hugged the pillow.

The boy didn't really understand what that meant, but he hoped that he would have some playmates soon.

Tommy could easily see what his son was thinking and chuckled lightly, before he picked the boy up, because he had seen that Spencer needed some space right now.

Rossi could see that too, but he smiled at the young man.

"You can't do anything the easy way, can you, Spencer? You always need something special," he questioned teasingly, before he sat down on the couch too, pulled Reid's feet onto his lap and started massaging them softly.

Spencer only pouted at him and hugged the pillow closer to his chest.

"It's not like I asked for three babies," he replied, his voice sounding as tired has he felt.

Jason had to smile a little at Reid's behavior and wrapped his arms around Tommy, who had come to stand next to him with Davey still in his arms.

"Stop teasing him, Dave," Jason then said in Spencer's defense, before smiling gently at the younger man, who seemed to appreciate that.

The young man gave him a grateful smile in return and relaxed a little, especially when Rossi also petted his legs in apology.

"So, what are you having?" Dave finally questioned, not able to tame his curiosity any longer.

"I already told you that I'm having triplets," Spencer replied immediately.

He didn't really understand why Dave was asking that again. Maybe he would have understood immediately, if he wasn't still trying to come to terms with the fact that he was going to be the father of three babies.

How on earth he was supposed to manage that, he still had no idea and that frightened him more than anything, because what was happening was out of his control and Spencer hated that feeling, that he wasn't in control.

Rossi only rolled his eyes at Spencer's words, not sure if Reid wasn't answering him on purpose, or if he really hadn't understood the question. So he felt the need to clarify, what he had really asked.

"That's not what I mean, Spencer. What I want to know is, if you're having just boys or just girls or both," Rossi clarified, a little amused that Reid seemed to be so occupied with the news, that his otherwise sharp mind didn't seem to work right at the moment.

But when he looked at Spencer again, the young man's eyes were even wider than before and Rossi was surprised to see a blush rising on his cheeks. Why the young man was blushing at all, that Rossi couldn't really tell.

Jason looked confused too. Only Tommy seemed to really know what was going on and he chuckled in amusement.

Reid glared at Thomas and then lowered his head, staring at the pillow he was still clutching against his chest.

.

"I... I don't know," he admitted quietly and he looked a little embarrassed.

Rossi's eyebrows rose.

"What do you mean, you don't know? I mean, that was the whole purpose of the doctor's visit. You wanted to find out if your baby was going to be a boy or a girl."

Rossi couldn't help it, but he sounded a little frustrated, because honestly, he was just that.

He had been looking forward to find out what the baby was going to be, so that he could surprise Reid with a little present for his baby.

Reid huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms over his stomach, the pillow falling away and the way he was sitting, his baby belly could clearly be seen.

"Well yeah, that was the case, but that was before Dr. Stone told me that I was going to have three babies," he defended himself.

Tommy decided to help Spencer before the young man would stress himself too much.

He sat Davey down onto the ground, the boy immediately grabbed his pens and started drawing again, and then Tommy turned to Spencer and Rossi again.

"Just be patient, Dave. Spencer's next appointment is next week and then he can find out what he's having, if he wants to know, that is. Dr. Stone wants to see him every week from now on anyway to monitor his health and that of the babies too," he explained, because on the way back from the doctor's, when they had both realized that they had totally forgotten to ask about the sex of the babies, Spencer had told him that he was kind of glad that he didn't know yet and that he might wait until the birth and be surprised.

Tommy's words immediately awoke Rossi's concern.

He hadn't really thought about what the triplet-pregnancy could mean for Spencer, especially when he considered how thin the young man was.

And there was also that fragility that Reid always seemed to have on him and which made others want to protect the young genius so much.

He turned his gaze on Spencer and gave him an apologetic smile for his earlier impatience.

Then Dave sighed deeply, because he knew Spencer wouldn't like his next words, but that didn't mean they didn't need to be said.

"You need to tell Hotch all about the pregnancy now, and, even though I know you don't want to, you need to tell Morgan about it. He has a right to know."

Jason and Tommy could easily sense that the atmosphere in the room had started to tense, as soon as the words were out of Rossi's mouth.

And both men knew that this was a talk they were not part of and they needed to give Rossi and Reid the time alone to talk this out.

Tommy crouched down beside his son and started gathering his pens.

"Come on, Davey, you can draw in our room," he told his son, when the little boy protested.

"But I wanna draw here," Davey pouted and looked at his daddies with puppy dog eyes.

Jason simply scooped his son up in his arms.

"But Uncle Spencer and Uncle Dave need to talk about something. And you can surprise the two with what you've drawn later," he told Davey and carried him out of the room.

Tommy gave Rossi and Reid a small smile and then left them alone too.

.

As soon as the little family was gone, Rossi turned on the couch, so that he was facing Spencer, who had his arms wrapped around his stomach protectively and did look everywhere but at Rossi.

Dave sighed.

"I know that this is hard, Spencer, but you need to tell both of them," he repeated, even though a small, egoistic part of him didn't want Reid to tell Morgan about the babies, because, even though him and Reid were still more pretending to be in a relationship than actually being in a relationship, Rossi would love to change that soon.

And telling Morgan might open up Derek's eyes and hammer home, that he still loved Spencer, and Rossi was sure that Morgan still did.

And he knew that Reid still loved Morgan, the young genius had told him so after all.

Shaking himself of those depressing thoughts, he focused on Reid, waiting for an answer.

Spencer was still staring at his lap, his hands fidgeting nervously.

"I know that I need to tell them. And telling Hotch won't be that hard. He already knows that I'm pregnant, so explaining the rest won't be too hard. Besides, I have to tell him anyways, because Dr. Stone advised me to stop working in the field in two or three weeks, so that my body can adjust to the babies. I can still do desk work, but flying out on cases is too dangerous," the young genius admitted and finally looked at Rossi.

Dave nodded in approval, glad that Reid seemed to be determined to take care of himself and the babies and wasn't being stubborn.

"That's a wise decision," Rossi told him and took one of Reid's hands gently in his.

Spencer gave him a small smile and swallowed a few times.

"But telling Morgan... it's... I don't know what to tell him. Deep down I know that he has a right to know about the babies, but I'm still hurt about everything that has happened... and I..."

Reid stopped his little speech and closed his eyes for a second.

Rossi squeezed his hand to show his support and that he would be there for him, no matter what the young man would decide.

Spencer sighed and opened his eyes again.

"I don't want to mess things up between Derek and Gloria. I mean, the two are expecting a child together after all and Derek wants to ask her to marry him, or maybe he has already asked her to marry him."

Rossi could easily see how hard it was for Reid to talk about that and he could understand the younger man's reasoning.

"But you still love him too, don't you?" Dave questioned, even though he didn't really like the answer.

Reid nodded slowly.

"Yeah I do and I wish that I'd be in Gloria's place and that we would be rising our children together," he admitted, but quickly added: "God, Dave, I'm sorry... this... I mean... you know that you are important to me and I really don't want to hurt your feelings."

Reid had felt the need to say this, because he knew how hard it must be for Rossi and he admired that Dave still wanted to be there for him.

And Spencer also knew that right now he wouldn't know what to do without Rossi's, Jason's and Tommy's support.

Dave smiled at the younger man and didn't want him to be upset, so he quickly squeezed the younger man's hand again and after hesitating slightly, he put his hands on Spencer's belly.

"So, triplets?" he questioned again, a bright smile on his face.

That made Reid smile too and he also put a hand on his belly, still amazed at the three little lives growing inside him.

"Yeah, I guess I really need to practice to change diapers." The young genius commented dryly and Rossi chuckled a little, before squeezing Spencer's hand a third time.

Then he told him seriously: "I think you're going to be a great dad, Spencer. And remember that you're not alone, no matter what's going to happen with Morgan once you tell him."

Reid blushed at the praise and had no idea how to respond to that, but he didn't have time, because Rossi's cellphone started ringing.

With a sigh the older man picked up.

"Hey JJ," Rossi greeted and had a short talk, before hanging up again with a "yeah, we'll be there in 20 minutes."

"New case?" Reid questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Hotch needs us at the office as soon as possible. From the looks of it, it's a bad one," Rossi confirmed and stood up from the couch.

Spencer followed his example, but he swayed a little, because a wave of dizziness rushed through him.

Rossi, who was used to this by now, because it had happened quite regularly in the last few weeks whenever Reid stood up too fast, quickly grabbed Spencer's elbow to steady him.

"Easy, Spencer," he said calmly and Reid took a few deep breaths.

"Damn, I need to stop getting up so fast. The three little ones obviously don't like that too much," Reid sighed and rubbed a hand over his stomach to calm himself and to calm the babies.

Rossi nodded.

"Yeah, you need to take care of yourself and the babies and from now on I'll have an extra careful eye on you to make sure that you do," he promised, well to Reid it sounded more like a threat and he groaned.

"Now that you know that I'm expecting triplets you're going to mother-hen me, aren't you?" He questioned.

"Damn right I will," Rossi replied, grinning and blatantly ignored the puppy-dog-eyes Spencer made.

Reid groaned again, but it also felt really nice to know that there was someone who would take care of him, no matter what.

So he didn't resist when Rossi shooed him into the kitchen to get himself a banana while he told Tommy and Jason where they were going and that they were welcome to stay at Rossi's house as long as they wanted and pack their bags.

Reid even let the other man carry his bag too and he gratefully accepted the sweater Rossi gave him.

It was one of Tommy's and it was quite loose on Spencer, hiding his baby bump as best as possible.

.

Rossi and Reid didn't talk much during the drive to the office, both lost in thoughts.

And Reid was a little frightened at what might happen now. He needed to talk to Hotch as soon as possible and then he needed to figure out what he would tell the team, and more important what he would tell Morgan, because he knew that he wouldn't be able to hide the baby bump much longer.

And when he was restricted to desk duty, they would find out anyway.

Those thoughts freaked Reid out a little and when they arrived at the office, he was tense and also a little dizzy, but he didn't want to worry Rossi, so he kept quiet and tried to listen to JJ's briefing on the case. They had to catch a serial rapist, who had raped 13 young men so far, but Reid couldn't follow much further, but he would have time to catch up by reading the files on the flight to Baltimore.

He was kind of in a trance that he only came out of when they were in the jet and Hotch was suddenly sitting down opposite of him.

"Dave told me that you wanted to talk to me?"

Hotch sounded concerned and honestly interested in what Reid might want to say to him.

The young genius silently cursed Rossi, because now there was no way out for him.

_/But maybe that's for the best.../_ he mused and he was kind of glad that the rest of the team was sitting as far away as possible in the jet and wouldn't be able to hear what they were talking about.

"Yeah, well kind of..." Reid started, because he had no idea what else to say and do.

Hotch, who could easily see the nervousness in the younger man, decided to make this as easy as possible on him.

"Is this about your pregnancy and why you stormed out of my office a few weeks ago?"

The question wasn't hard to ask, because Hotch had had enough time to get used to the fact that Reid was pregnant by now.

He had even called a doctor he was friends with and had asked him about male pregnancy.

So all in all Aaron felt quite prepared for this talk and he was concerned for Spencer, because he had seen how he looked at Morgan when he thought nobody would see it... but Hotch had seen.

He had also seen the looks Derek sent Reid and that talk on the plane a week ago had told Hotch quite a few things, but he had decided that he wouldn't get involved as long as Morgan and Reid were still able to do their jobs, and so far they had been able to, even though they didn't work as easily together as they had before.

Reid didn't even look surprised at the question and it made things a lot easier for him.

So he simply nodded.

"Yeah and well... there have been a few new developments when I visited my doctor this morning," he started to explain, not sure how to go on, but Hotch's compassionate expression and encouraging smile made it a little easier.

"And guess what, I'm not only expecting one baby... I'm going to have triplets..."

The shocked expression on Hotch's face at that admission made Reid smile a little, because it was obvious that Aaron hadn't expected this.

"And well, I need to stop going on cases in two or three weeks, so that my body can rest enough to adjust to the triplet-pregnancy."

Hotch smiled at his teammate and squeezed the younger man's shoulder.

"Congratulations, Reid. And before we continue the talk about the terms of your leave, I want you to know that you can always come to me when you need help. I mean, I'm quite experienced at changing diapers."

Now it was Reid's turn to look surprised, but his heart also swelled with happiness that Hotch seemed to care about him that much too.

And suddenly it was easy to talk to Hotch about everything that had happened in the last weeks and what was going to happen in the next months, before and after the birth of the twins.

Reid felt much better now, but that changed, when Hotch asked something, Reid had avoided to talk about during their conversation.

"So Morgan really is the other father?"

Reid stiffened and thought about how to answer that, but before he could say anything to this, a third voice questioned softly: "Oh Spencer, why didn't you tell me?"

.

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Well, yeah, not much to say to this chapter, except that I hope you like it *smiles hopefully*

And reviews are, as always, most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

.

Special thanks to **PinkHimeLacus, Nicolethecrazyone, dracosgoddess123, krynny, brighteyes343, tellerofstorys, jtwsnw20, DarkLavi, Rayne McKenna, 68luvcarter, CMAli 1, DianaLynn0724, Blye-Eyed Chica, Kaysco, carrottop81690, Emerald Harkness, LadyAthelia, NemiMontoya, George2Bob1, MJK'sGirl52886, Cowboy'sMontana, janet1982, Zain85, persnikitty5, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, slery, Sabeka, Jess, KaL KeY, RoseLaurel and knp10** for all your kind words *hugs*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 9

* * *

**

.

Spencer let the bag fall down on the bed in his hotel room and rubbed his face in exhaustion.

They hadn't even started on the case yet, but Reid felt like he wanted to sleep for the next week or so.

The last flight had been one of the longest of his life, or at least it felt like the longest ever.

First there had been that talk with Hotch, which had gone surprisingly well and all Spencer needed to do was tell his unit chief when Reid didn't feel able to go out into the field anymore.

And just when Spencer had started to feel a little bit more at ease about telling people, the worst case scenario had happened, well more like second worst case scenario, because the worst case scenario would have been Morgan overhearing them.

So JJ overhearing them was only second worst case scenario, actually third, because Garcia would have been even worse than JJ, but it was bad enough that somebody else knew.

The more people knew, the greater was the risk of Morgan finding out.

And JJ had wanted to tell Derek, well she had tried to blackmail Spencer into telling Morgan soon with the words that she would tell him if he didn't.

But thankfully Hotch had played the "boss-card" and had told JJ that she should first sit down and listen to what Reid had to say to this and so he could explain his reasons for not telling Derek about the pregnancy.

And after Reid had told JJ what had happened, well the short version of the story and without embarrassing himself too much, she had simply hugged him and told him that he could come to her, if he needed help.

But she had insisted that Reid had to tell Morgan at some point, but when Spencer had told her that he was thinking about the best way how to do it, she had also assured him, that Morgan wouldn't hear a single word from her.

That had really relieved the young doctor and now, here in his hotel room, he was trying to figure out how to tell Morgan, because he knew he had to do it soon, since with the triplets there wouldn't be a chance to hide the baby bump much longer.

.

He jumped a little when suddenly two hands landed on his shoulders and started massaging them softly.

But Reid relaxed seconds later, when he recognized Rossi.

"Hmm?" he questioned, slightly relaxing and he could feel his exhaustion lessen a little.

Rossi laughed.

"You looked so tense, Spencer and I thought I'd help you out a little."

There was concern in his voice and Reid smiled softly.

"Thanks," Reid sighed and he could feel the tense muscles in his neck loosen.

"You're quite welcome," Rossi offered and then he questioned: "Are you really sure you're up to working this case? I mean, the doc told you to take it easy."

Reid turned in Rossi's arms and smiled at the older man through half closed eyes.

"I'll be okay, Dave. I'm just exhausted after what has happened on the flight," he explained.

Even though Rossi could understand what Reid meant and he actually felt a little guilty for nearly forcing Spencer to talk to Hotch, he wasn't really convinced, that Reid was just tired from the flight.

He had looked tired for the past two days and he had had a spell of dizziness shortly before they had left for the case.

But Dave decided to let it rest for now and just keep a close eye on the young genius.

"Okay, then we should go and meet with the rest of the team so we can finally get started on the case. I bet the local police is not too happy that we wanted to go to the hotel first," he told the young man with a small smile on his face, which Reid returned with a grateful one of his own.

He gave Rossi a quick peck on the cheek and then he grabbed his usual leather bag where he stowed his case files.

Dave watched the younger man closely and he clearly noticed the baby bump when Spencer stretched again and adjusted the strap of the bag over his shoulder.

Yes, Reid wouldn't be able to hide his pregnancy much longer

And judging by the way JJ, after she had overcome her first shock and the instinct to go and tell Morgan about it, had started to fuzz over Reid already, Rossi looked almost forward to the moment Garcia found out about the babies.

He could easily picture her and JJ, and probably Emily too, mothering the young man and he could also picture Reid's reaction and halfhearted protests in reaction to that.

And Hotch and him would have a lot of fun watching the young genius trying to escape the unwanted attention.

But there was still the problem with Morgan. Rossi honestly had no idea how that would turn out, but he figured that they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

.

Spencer's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Are you coming, Dave?" he questioned in an amused tone. He was already standing in the doorway to the hotel room.

Rossi smiled back and then followed Spencer out of the room and down into the lobby, where Hotch, JJ, Emily, Morgan and the local detective Mitchell Jones were waiting for them.

Hotch and JJ were immediately shooting the youngest member of their team a concerned glance, but they seemed assured that he was okay, when he graced them with a small smile.

Rossi, contrary to Reid, noticed the strange look Morgan was giving Spencer, but he couldn't really place the meaning behind that look.

The older profiler didn't really have time to think about it too much longer, because Detective Jones was just getting a call that there had been another victim and the team needed to get started on the case as soon as possible.

And so the case became the first thing on their minds and Spencer was glad for that, because he didn't have to watch every move around the others when they were working on a case, because there wasn't much time to profile each other...

.

* * *

.

Three days later the team was starting to get frustrated.

Okay, they had made a profile real quick after the last murder and they had even got a suspect since today, but until now that hadn't been much help.

Bryan Jeffreys, their suspect, seemed to have disappeared, because they hadn't been able to find him, even though they were looking everywhere.

At least there hadn't been any new victims. The team, however, was fairly sure, that he would strike again, as soon as his impulse for raping the young men was triggered again, no matter where he was. What was worse, was, that the team feared that he might murder his next victim, now that he knew that the police was close on his heels.

Right now the team was sitting around a table in a small office, that officer Jones had given them to work in.

They were working on a geographic profile to help predict where the UnSub could be, or maybe where he might strike again, even though there was no real pattern.

But Rossi and Morgan too, weren't really paying much attention right now, because they were concerned about Reid.

Spencer had looked pale and tired the last two days and today he looked even worse.

And Rossi could safely say, that Reid hadn't slept too much tonight, because the young genius had been busy throwing up most of the night.

Rossi had tried to get him to stay at the hotel today, so that he could rest. He had even wanted to make him see a doctor, stating that Hotch would understand if Reid took the day off.

But Reid had of course refused, arguing that his presence was required, because out of the team, well maybe except Emily, he was the best at creating geographic profiles.

And Rossi had to admit that Spencer was right about that and so he had reluctantly agreed to let him go to the station with the team.

.

Right now Reid was trying to explain his newest findings and pointing out his new theory on the whiteboard where the team had pinned a map on the city on.

Even though Spencer's explanations were as accurate as always, his voice was shaking and everybody could see that his hands were shaking.

After Reid had steadied himself once on the whiteboard, Hotch finally had enough and asked, concern clearly present in his voice: "Are you okay, Reid?"

Reid, who had his back to them, was about to turn back to them, probably to tell them.

But he never got around to that, because he paled even more, if that was possible, clutched his stomach, stumbled and then he fell.

He would have hit the ground hard if Morgan hadn't been out of his chair the second Reid had swayed and had caught him, before he hit the ground hard.

Then he lowered the young genius gently to the ground.

Rossi let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, glad that Morgan had caught the young man.

Dave didn't even want to imagine what could have happened to the babies if Reid had fallen the wrong way.

He was out of his chair too and knelt down beside Reid, who was still unconscious, his head in Morgan's lap, eyes closed.

Hotch was already on the phone, calling for a doctor.

Morgan looked concerned and was absently stroking the young genius's hair.

"What's wrong with him?" Emily asked and was crouching down beside them too, concern written all over her face.

Rossi checked Reid's pulse and found that it was unsteady.

He had a pretty good idea what was happening, because Reid had thrown up the whole night, he was probably just exhausted and a little dehydrated, and since the babies needed a lot of his energy too, his body had just shut down for now.

But of course he couldn't tell the others that. He was grateful, that Hotch had called an ambulance and that JJ was ushering Emily away, so that Reid had more room to breath.

But Rossi knew that it was, because she didn't want her to see the baby bump, which was easily visible because of the position Reid was in.

Morgan didn't seem to notice, because he was intently staring at Reid's face, his own face a mask of concern and he whispered soothing words that Rossi couldn't understand.

Rossi frowned and didn't really know what to make of this situation and he also felt a little wave of jealousy that it was Morgan holding the young man like that and not him, even though he felt guilty shortly afterwards.

Reid had fainted and something could be wrong with him and the babies and Rossi was jealous because Morgan was taking care of him.

That wasn't right in a situation like this.

.

Rossi was glad that suddenly two paramedics stormed into the room and started treating Reid, pushing the team out of the way.

Rossi, Morgan, Hotch, JJ and Emily watched with concern, not really understanding what the two men were mumbling back and forth between each other while they lifted Spencer on a stretcher and hooked and IV in his arm.

"We need to get him to the hospital to stabilize him and rehydrate him, then he should stay overnight for observation, but he should be okay in a few days," one of the paramedics told them without bothering to really look at the team.

He only raised his head after he had gently checked and felt Reid's stomach. He frowned and asked: "Who of you is closest to him? We need to ask a few medical questions and need that person to ride with us."

"That would be me," Rossi stated, before one of the others could say anything, because he had a pretty good idea what the medic wanted to ask.

So Dave stepped forward after the paramedic nodded and followed the two men and the stretcher with Reid on it out to the ambulance.

He climbed in behind them, his eyes never leaving Reid for a second.

He was concerned, but since the paramedics were calm and merely observing Reid, probably waiting for him to wake up, he tried to stay calm too.

Before the paramedic could close the door to the ambulance, however, Morgan suddenly climbed in too, a determined expression on his face.

"I'm coming too," he stated and the tone of his voice left no room for arguing and Rossi didn't even try.

The paramedics didn't do so either, probably not caring and wanting to get Reid to the hospital as soon as possible so they could check him over properly.

Rossi raised an eyebrow in a silent question and Morgan shrugged.

"I don't care what Pretty Boy thinks, I'm still his best friend and since I'm on the team much longer than you, Dave and I know his medical history."

Even though that explanation made total sense, Rossi knew that this wasn't the only reason for Morgan to come with them.

But he couldn't comment on it, because Spencer chose exactly that moment to open his eyes and question weakly: "'at h'pnd?"

Rossi and Morgan both took one of Reid's hands gently and Rossi smiled at the younger man.

"You fainted, because you should have stayed in bed and not work on a case," he told him.

"Oh," was all Reid said at first, obviously calmed down by the tone of Rossi's voice, but suddenly his eyes widened and he wrenched his hands free from their grips, putting them on his stomach in a panic.

"And the babies? Please tell me they're alright."

His voice was not much more than a whisper, but the paramedic, who had been checking Spencer's vitals, had heard and smiled at the young man.

"They seem okay, but we need to check once we get to the hospital to make sure they're really okay," he assured, before hooking another IV in the young man's arm, not aware of two profilers staring at him with mixed expressions, Rossi's one of relief, Morgan's one of total shock.

"But, can you please tell me how far along you are? So that we can treat you right and take precautions," he then questioned.

.

"Umm... about four and a half months... triplets..." Reid informed reluctantly.

He had of course noticed Morgan in the ambulance with him almost immediately, or better he had sensed him more than seen him... that had always been the case with Morgan.

And he really hadn't wanted to tell him like that, but he couldn't risk the health of his babies by lying to the paramedic.

Spencer carefully looked over at Derek to see if he had made the connection.

And Morgan had.

He was staring at Reid, his eyes wide and despite his dark skin he looked pale. One hand was clenched to a fist, the other reached for Reid's, grabbing it in an almost painful grip.

"But... but... that would mean..." he stuttered, obviously not able to form coherent sentences and Spencer wasn't really sure if he was more shocked that Reid was pregnant or because he had done the math.

Reid didn't know if he should cry or smile, when he told him: "Yes, Derek, that means you're the other father..."

.

to be continued, if you want me to...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Okay, once again, I have no idea what to say to you, except that you are all so great and I'm really really happy with all the feedback I've gotten and that's what makes me continue writing *hugs you all*

So thank you so much *hugs again*

I hope you like the new chapter, because I had a really hard time writing it... and I'm not sure how it turned out... so, yeah, I really hope you will like it *smiles shyly*

And comments are, as always, most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

Special thanks to **yi-chan, PinkHimeLacus, omgilovebooks, Sabeka, nicolethecrazyone, NemiMontoya, I do have a name, Raven Almasy, RoseLaurel, CMAli 1, Bittersweet Dream, tellerofstorys, njferrell, Blue-Eyed Chica, Sakya, 68luvcarter, krynny, Jess, Psychotic Sprite, JemDragon84, Kaysco, A.L. Cullen, Emerald Harkness, Rayne McKenna, MistressNerd, slery, jenniebennie, REJ624, ATwistedSista, MJK'sGirl52886, janet1982, Zain85, JaY, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, persnikitty5, KaL KeY, peruser, Boingogirl, Goldeneyed Angel, mikesh, carrottop81690, George2Bob1, blueeyes76 and twilightmecrazii** for all your nice reviews *hugs*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 10

* * *

**

.

_"Yes, Derek, that means you're the other father..." _

One little sentence and suddenly Morgan's life had become a whole lot more complicated than it already was.

Derek didn't doubt Spencer's words for one second. The young genius didn't have any reason to lie.

But that was exactly what was bothering Morgan so much. In the past three days he had tried to convince himself that he was happy with Gloria and when their child was born they would be a happy family.

And now, now everything had changed again and Morgan had no idea how to deal with that.

He buried his head in his hands and tried to find out what he was feeling right now.

Morgan just didn't know if he should be angry at Reid for not telling him, or feeling like a complete asshole for leaving Spencer like that, because he had always wanted children and had thought Spencer would never be able to grant him that wish.

_/God, how could I have been so selfish and blind to my feelings?/ _he wondered, but then again, he did have feelings for Gloria and the child, but Morgan wasn't sure anymore what exactly those feelings were.

He had always thought he loved Gloria, but now, now, he wondered if it really was love or if it was more a crush than anything else and he had mistaken it for love, because Gloria had granted him his biggest wish.

And for once Derek really had no idea what to do and what to feel.

Suddenly there was Spencer and he was carrying his and Morgan's children and that made things a whole lot more complicated and he had no idea how to get out of this.

But then again, Reid hadn't told him about the pregnancy and that he was carrying triplets, no less.

_/And he must have known for quite a while now./_ he mused and suddenly there was anger, because, even though they hadn't been together anymore, Derek deserved to know about it.

And Reid didn't really seem upset and had started a new relationship with Rossi now, and that thought made Morgan even angrier.

"God, when did this get so fucked up?" he murmured and looked up again, shifting in the uncomfortable plastic chair of the hospital waiting room.

He hadn't been allowed into the room with Reid, but Rossi had, and that hadn't really helped Morgan's mood any.

Reid was carrying his children and not Rossi's. He had a right to know if something was wrong with the babies...

.

And that was when something else really sunk in.

Morgan was going to become a father of four children and not only one and that thought made him happy, even though he really needed to work out how to go about this situation.

He couldn't just go to Gloria and tell her that Reid was pregnant.

Okay, she knew that Morgan's last relationship had been with a man, but Derek had told her nothing else.

Morgan once again buried his head in his hands and tried to sort out his feelings... but there were too many right now to really get a clear head.

He was happy to learn about the babies, no matter what had happened between him and Reid... the babies were still his children and he would take care of them, no matter how.

But he was also a little scared that something might be wrong with Spencer or the babies or Spencer and the babies... and Derek wasn't sure how he would cope with that.

And of course there was also the anger and the jealousy, anger that Reid hadn't told him sooner, probably hadn't even planned to tell him anytime soon and jealousy that it was Rossi who had been taking care of Spencer in the last weeks, who had been able to share everything baby-related with the young genius.

"You can go in and see him now, he wants to talk to you."

Rossi's voice stopped the musings and somehow Morgan was glad for that, because he knew he wouldn't be able to figure all this out tonight and he really wanted to talk to Spencer.

Morgan looked up and at Rossi, his expression a mix of anger and relief.

"How is he?" he questioned, running a hand over his face to calm himself.

"He's okay and the babies are too," Rossi informed, a relieved smile on his face, which turned into a frown when he saw the angry look on Morgan's face.

"Are you alright?" Dave questioned and sat down beside the other man, even though he had a pretty good idea what was going on in the other man's mind.

Derek gave a sarcastic snort.

"Yeah, of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" he questioned angrily, obviously not expecting an answer to that question, because he continued before Rossi could get a word in.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew that he was pregnant and that the babies are mine."

Rossi flinched a little at the harsh tone of Derek's voice and he felt a little guilty for not pressuring Reid more about telling Morgan what was going on.

He sighed and looked Morgan in the eyes.

"Yes I knew," was all he answered, because he had no real idea what else to say and denying everything was not an option, not anymore.

Morgan clenched his fists and it took all his self-control to not yell at Rossi what he thought about that.

Instead he questioned calmly, well as calmly as he could in that situation: "And you saw this as your chance to win Spencer for you by helping him, didn't you? That's very noble, Rossi."

Even though his voice was quiet, the accusation could easily be heard and Rossi felt his own anger rise.

.

"Don't go and turn this around on me. Yes, I wanted to help Spencer, because he was all alone and he was scared and had no idea how to handle the pregnancy since the other father was going to marry someone else and have another family. And yes, I may have had an ulterior motive too, I admit that, but first and foremost I had Spencer's well-being in mind," he stated, trying to stay calm himself.

Morgan glared at him, but he wasn't sure what to say, because Rossi's words had made him feel guilty too.

Yes, he had left Reid and he hadn't even really asked if he was okay with it. He had just assumed that the young genius was okay with it, since it had always been a casual relationship, nothing serious...

Well, Morgan now knew that he had been wrong and he would love to fix this mess, but he had no idea how to do that without hurting someone he cared deeply for, because he would either hurt Spencer or Gloria and both was not an option, because he loved both of them.

He just had to figure out who he loved more...

_/And you need to find out if Spencer might even want you back.../_ Once again there was this little voice in his head and Morgan had to admit that it was right and that he didn't even know if he still stood a chance with the young genius... if he decided that he wanted one.

"God, this is really fucked up," he murmured, for a second forgetting that Rossi was sitting right beside him.

Only the hand on his shoulder reminded him.

He looked up and was surprised that the older man looked sympathetic, because this was the least he had expected.

"Look, Morgan. You made mistakes and you can't change that now, but you should really go and talk to Spencer about everything and maybe you can work together to find the best solution," Rossi told him softly.

Now Derek was even more surprised.

"So you're just giving him up?" he asked, not really understanding what Dave meant.

Rossi laughed a little, but it was a sad one.

"No, I'm not giving him up, Morgan. Well, aside from the fact that I don't really have him yet, I don't plan on just sitting back and watch you two get back together, I'm going to fight for him," he started and removed his hand from Morgan's shoulder.

"I'm just doing what I think is best right now. And you really should go and talk to Spencer. And then you should figure out what you're going to tell Gloria. And I'm going to call Hotch and tell him what's happening."

.

When Rossi mentioned Gloria, Morgan flinched and he knew that Rossi was right.

So he sighed deeply, stood up from his chair and walked towards Reid's hospital room.

In front of the door, he hesitated for a second, before knocking.

"Come in."

Spencer's voice was a little shaky and Morgan took another deep breath, before slowly pushing open the door to the hospital room, not sure what to expect.

His eyes immediately landed on Spencer in the bed.

The young genius still looked pale, but he also looked better than he had in that police station about an hour ago.

One hand was resting protectively on his stomach and the other was nervously smoothing a lock of hair from his face.

But Morgan's gaze rested on Reid's stomach and he wondered how on earth he hadn't noticed the baby bump... well he might not have recognized as one, because he would never have suspected that Reid might be pregnant since he was a man, but he should have noticed that Reid wasn't as thin as he had been anymore.

And he should have noticed how much Reid had changed in the last weeks, how he somehow looked healthier, happier...

Morgan finally tore his eyes away from Spencer's stomach and looked at the young man. Reid even seemed a little amused that Derek had spent the last minute staring at his stomach.

But it also made the younger man feel self-conscious for some reason.

"Hey," he greeted, just to say something.

Morgan smiled a tight smile and sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned, to buy himself some time and to figure out what to say.

Reid shrugged lightly.

"Hmm, I feel okay, I guess... just a little tired, but mostly relieved that the babies are okay."

And there it was, the elephant in the room and Morgan knew that they needed to talk about it.

"So you really are pregnant?"

Okay, it was kind of a dumb question, but Morgan had no idea what else to ask and it still hadn't really sunk in that Spencer, a man, was pregnant.

Reid nodded and a fond smile made its way onto his face and he rubbed his stomach gently.

"Yeah, I am, but rest assured that I had a hard time believing it too when the doc told me."

Morgan resisted the urge to place his hand on Reid's belly too, because he had no idea how the other would react to that.

Instead he ran the itching hand over his face and looked at Spencer, trying to keep the accusation out of his voice, when he asked: "And you didn't think that I had a right to know that I was going to be a father?"

Reid snorted and didn't look the other in the eye.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you, but you were so busy with Gloria that I had no idea how to tell you. I mean, you made it pretty clear that whatever we had was over and that you were in love with Gloria. I couldn't deal with the rejection."

The young genius wasn't able to keep the accusation out of his voice and Morgan even flinched at the tone, guilt once again washing through him.

"But Spencer, this has not really anything to do with me and Gloria. I mean, you know how much I wanted kids, do you really think I would have rejected you?" he questioned softly, sad that Reid might really think that.

Spencer sighed deeply.

"I don't know, Derek. You just left me behind to be with Gloria without really asking how I felt about that," he answered honestly.

Morgan ran a hand over his face.

"Spencer, I... I always thought what we had was just something casual. And... and, well, I can't help that I've fallen in love with Gloria. I thought you'd be happy for me."

Even to his own ears the explanation sounded kind of empty and more like an excuse.

And Reid seemed to think so too, because he gave a sarcastic chuckle, before turning to Morgan again, looking exhausted.

"Damn Derek, of course I wanted you to be happy, no matter with whom, but was it so wrong of me to hope that you'd be happy with me?" he questioned and before he could really stop himself, he added sadly: "Don't you see that I loved you?"

Morgan's eyes widened and he stared at the young genius in shock.

He had expected a lot, but not that and he honestly had no idea how to cope with that admission on top of everything else he had found out today.

And then he suddenly realized that Reid had spoken in past tense.

"You loved me?" he questioned softly, leaning a little closer to the young genius.

"And you don't anymore?" he added, wanting to find out how good his chances were to get back with Spencer, Gloria forgotten for now.

Reid stared at Morgan and shrugged lightly, before averting his eyes.

"I don't know if I still love you, Derek. Too much has happened in the past months."

.

If Reid wanted to say more, he didn't get a chance, because Rossi came back into the room, a concerned expression on his face, but he didn't look at Reid, but at Morgan.

Derek felt uneasy.

"Is everything alright?" he questioned, not sure what to expect from the older man today.

"Morgan, Hotch just got a call from back home... something happened," he started, not sure how to go on.

And Derek immediately felt a knot form in his stomach.

"What happened?" he asked.

Rossi took a deep breath and then finally told Derek, what Hotch had told him on the phone.

"Morgan, Gloria has been in an accident..."

.

to be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hey everybody here comes a new chapter *smiles* And I hope that you still do like the story and the slow progress it makes...*smiles sheepishly* Well, I guess there's not much to say about this chapter, but I hope you do like it *smiles*

And as always, comments are most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

.

Special thanks to **RoseLaurel, martina, RayneMcKenna, janet1982, NemiMontoya, alice, AtwistedSista** (no, you're not really horrible for hoping that *g*), **PinkHimeLacus, tellerofstorys, Blue-Eyed Chica, Emerald Harkness, ashdemon, twilightmecrazii, Jazmingirl, Kaysco, dracosgoddess123, Sarah, persnikitty5, mikesh, MJK'sGirl52886, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Emeralden Rapley, George2Bob1, Cowboy'sMontana, carrottop81690, SugaKane01** (Thank you so much for taking the time to write such a long review *smiles* I really appreciate it and I'm especially happy that you read my story even though you normally don't like MPreg stories *hugs* And I hope you continue to like it *smiles* **and cullensfanatic** for all your kind words and comments *hugs you all*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 11

* * *

**

.

Morgan hated hospitals. Well, in his line of job it was a perfectly normal reaction, but in the last two days he had seen way too much of the inside of a hospital in his opinion.

And, contrary to visiting victims to interview them during cases, it was very personal this time.

The profiler ran a wary hand over his face and resisted the urge to run down the corridor towards the first nurse he saw to ask about Gloria, but he knew that wouldn't sit well with the hospital personal.

And Rossi had at least been able to give him the assurance, that Gloria was stable, but he hadn't known much more.

Since the team had been close to solving the case and the police had picked up their suspect, Hotch hadn't even objected that Morgan took the next available flight back to Quantico, so that he could go and see for himself that Gloria would be okay.

The team, as Hotch had informed him on the phone after he had landed back home, would be on their way back tomorrow, because their suspect had proven to be their UnSub. So all they needed to do, was wait for the doctors to allow Reid to leave the hospital.

Morgan had felt bad for leaving Spencer alone in that hospital, especially after they had finally started to talk about their past relationship and about the babies, but Gloria was very important to him too and he needed to see her, to assure himself that she was still alive and that she would be okay... that the baby would be okay.

Derek stopped at the reception and looked at the young nurse sitting there, giving her a small smile.

"Can I help you?" the woman questioned after she had looked up from the file she had currently been reading.

"My name is Derek Morgan, I'm here to see Gloria Smith, she has been admitted this morning," Morgan informed her quietly, ready to flash his badge if necessary.

But it proofed not to be, because the nurse took a quick look at her computer and then nodded.

"She's in room 219, just down the hall and then to the left," she explained, giving him a smile that assured Derek that Gloria indeed wasn't in such a bad condition, because there was no pity or anything like this in the smile... it was simply a friendly one.

"Thank you, how is she?" He asked, the tension leaving him a little. Room 219 really didn't sound like intensive care unit or anything bad like that.

This time the smile of the nurse was apologetic.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really know. But her doctor should be with her right now, so you can ask him all the questions you need answers for."

Morgan nodded, thanked the woman again and walked into the direction she had just pointed him.

.

The room was easy to find and just when Derek was about to knock, the door opened and a woman in her early fifties exited the room, nearly running Morgan over.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she stated hastily, glad when Morgan steadied her with a hand on her arm.

"It's okay, Dr... Morrison," Derek replied after a quick glance on the name tag on the woman's white coat.

Dr. Morrison gave him a small smile and was about to excuse herself to go see the next patient, when Morgan asked: "Are you, by chance, Gloria Smith's doctor?"

The woman nodded.

"Yeah, I am, and you are?"

She eyed Morgan curiously, who now held out his hand.

"Oh, I'm Derek Morgan, Gloria's boyfriend."

"Ah, Mr. Morgan, Miss Smith has been asking about you," Dr. Morrison replied and shook the offered hand.

"Um, yeah, I've been away on a case, so it took me a little longer to get here," he apologized, even though he didn't really know why he felt the need to.

Well, okay, he knew why.

If he hadn't been in the hospital with Reid, this hospital would have been able to reach him earlier and Morgan would have been able to be here a few hours earlier.

The doctor studied him carefully and then let go of his hand.

"Well, you're here now and you can go in and see her, but don't keep her up too long, she needs to rest. Visiting hours will be over soon anyway," she informed.

Morgan nodded and was about to go into the room, when he suddenly remembered that he didn't really know what had been happening and why exactly Gloria was in hospital in the first place.

.

"Dr. Morrison, do you have a minute to tell me what happened and how Gloria really is? I haven't been able to get that much information."

Dr. Morrison nodded immediately.

"Oh yes, of course Mr. Morgan. Sorry that I didn't tell you right away, but I somehow assumed that you knew." she hurried to say and looked at the clipboard she held in her hands, which obviously held the information on Gloria.

"Miss Smith has been in a minor car accident, well... actually it could have been way worse if the drunk driver that didn't stop at the red light would have crashed into driver's side and not passenger's side of Miss Smith's car."

Morgan cringed at the words, but then relaxed when the doctor said that it could have been way worse.

Dr. Morrison continued: "Well, as I said, she has been very lucky. She has a broken arm, a sprained ankle and a few minor cuts and bruises that aren't too bad... the biggest concern right now is the concussion. We will need to keep an eye on that and will need to keep her here for a few days."

Derek gave a sigh of relief. That really didn't sound too bad.

But he was still anxious when he asked: "And the baby? Is the baby okay?"

Dr. Morrison frowned and Derek's worry grew and wondered why the doctor hadn't said anything about the baby.

"Excuse me, Mr. Morgan, but I'm not really sure that I follow you. What baby are you talking about?" she questioned, scanning her chart in case she had missed something.

But she was fairly certain that she would remember if her patient was pregnant and if something had happened to the baby.

Derek's eyebrow rose and a strange feeling settled into his gut.

"Gloria is pregnant... about two months... please tell me that the baby is okay," Morgan nearly pleaded, not sure what to make of the frown on Dr. Morrison's face.

"Um, Mr. Morgan, I don't really know why Mrs. Smith would tell you that she's pregnant, but I can certainly tell you, that Miss Smith isn't pregnant..."

Before the doctor could continue, Derek asked in a panic: "Does that mean that she's lost the baby?"

Morgan had no idea how he would be able to cope if Gloria had lost their baby.

Dr. Morrison's hand on his arm calmed him a little.

"Please calm down, Mr. Morgan. No, your girlfriend hasn't lost the baby. As far as I can tell she wasn't pregnant and never has been before."

Derek stared at the doctor with wide eyes.

"What?" was all he managed to ask, because he felt like he'd been punched in the gut and he felt violently sick.

Gloria had obviously lied to him about the pregnancy.

Dr. Morrison gave Morgan a sympathetic look.

She would have liked to comfort the man, but since she had no real idea what was going on between the couple, she thought it was better to stay out of it and let them work through this themselves.

"Maybe you should go and talk to her," she suggested, since she had no idea what else to say, because it was obvious that Derek had been convinced that his girlfriend was expecting a baby.

Derek shook his head.

"No... I can't go in there now... I need... I need fresh air," he stuttered, shook off Dr. Morrison's hand and this time he ran down the hallway and out of the hospital.

.

Once he breathed in the fresh air, he leaned against the nearest wall and took a few, deep breaths to calm himself and to try and make sense of what he had just found out.

_/Why would Gloria lie to me about that?/_ he wondered, running a hand over his face and closing his eyes for a few seconds.

_/Because she needed something to bind you to her side. She must have sensed that your heart wasn't fully in the relationship anymore, so she acted to get the part that still held feelings for Spencer too./_ the little voice in his head told him and Derek wondered if it was right.

_/God, I didn't think it's possible, but this has just gotten messed up even more than it has before./_ Morgan told himself and once again ran a hand over his face.

He had no idea what he should do now, but he knew he couldn't just go into Gloria's hospital room and pretend that everything was alright.

The most logical thing would be to go see her and confront her with what he'd learned and hear what she had to say.

But he couldn't do that... at least not right now, because no matter what, Gloria had just been in an accident and she didn't need to be stressed.

_/And I still love her, with or without child... we just need to work through this... then we can be happy again and maybe have that baby some other time... and maybe she has a very good explanation why she lied to me.../ _Derek tried to convince himself and pushed himself off the wall, determined to go back and see Gloria... first she needed to get well and then they could work out the rest.

_/But are you really happy with her? Or did you just convince yourself that you were, so that the mistakes you made with Spencer wouldn't feel so wrong and wouldn't hurt so much?/_

Again there was that little voice in his head and again Derek silenced it, because he had other things to worry about right now.

While he walked back into the hospital he was trying to calm himself so that he wouldn't confront Gloria with what he had learned, but he couldn't help to recall the words Spencer had last said to him in that hospital room.

_"Damn Derek, of course I wanted you to be happy, no matter with whom, but was it so wrong of me to hope that you'd be happy with me? … __Don't you see that I loved you?__" _

Derek wondered now, how he had not seen it. Had he really been so blind and worried about what would happen if they both fell in love with each other, that he hadn't seen it?

But he couldn't turn back the time now... all he could do was work out how he wanted the future to be... and to do that, he needed to do some serious soul searching, which he would start immediately after he had seen Gloria and returned home...

Right now he couldn't, because he had just entered Gloria's hospital room and his girlfriend smiled at him, obviously happy to see him.

And Derek couldn't help to return the smile and give her a gentle kiss.

Yes, he needed to do some serious soul searching as soon as he was home and alone...

.

* * *

.

"God, it's good to be home and more important out of that hospital..."

Reid informed Rossi after the older agent parked his car in front of Rossi's house a day after Morgan had flown back to Quantico.

Rossi gave an amused chuckle and he couldn't really help the happy little jump that Spencer seemed to feel so at home with Rossi.

"It wasn't that long... actually we solved that case fairly quick," he told Spencer with a slight smile.

The young genius looked way better than he had done two days ago. The rest had done him a world of good and Rossi was just relieved that Reid and the babies were okay.

Reid turned his head and smiled at him.

"Yeah, but it still feels good to be back home. And I have an appointment with Dr. Stone tomorrow and then I can find out what I'm having."

Reid's hand rubbed over his clearly visible stomach... he had taken to do that even more frequently than before he had collapsed at the police station.

He also seemed kind of relieved that the team finally knew about his pregnancy, because after his little fainting spell, Emily had asked questions and Reid had given Hotch permission to tell her and Garcia about it as long as nobody else found out and as long as he kept it quiet that Derek was the other father.

Rossi also knew that Spencer was glad that Morgan knew about the babies, even though the young man refused to tell Rossi what Morgan and Reid had talked about in that hospital room before he had interrupted and told them about Gloria's accident and Rossi hadn't pressed Spencer to talk about it.

"But remember that the doc said you need to take it easy and you need to let me mother-hen you," Rossi explained, quickly climbing out of the car and opening the door of the passenger side for Reid, who only rolled his eyes at him, but then gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks," Spencer told him softly, because he actually felt tired and wanted to lie down on Rossi's comfortable couch.

"No problem."

Rossi put an arm around Spencer's shoulder and walked towards the doorway with Spencer cuddling up to his side.

"You should call Morgan," Dave stated offhandedly, but he immediately noticed that this was the wrong thing to say, because Reid tensed.

"Maybe," the young genius replied, not sure if it would be a good idea, but he also knew that him and Morgan needed to talk some more about all of this.

Rossi opened the door to the house right at that moment and Reid wasn't able to say more, because he was suddenly enveloped in a hug.

It took him a moment to realize that it was Garcia who was hugging the breath out of him, but at least she was careful with his baby belly.

"Oh Spencer, my baby genius, why didn't you tell me that you were expecting your own baby geniuses?" She blurted out, hugging him even closer, before leading him into the house.

Rossi only gave an amused chuckle, because he had expected a visit from Garcia soon, now that she knew about the babies.

Dave wasn't even surprised that she just took the fact that Spencer, a man, was pregnant in stride, because that was just Garcia for you.

The only thing that surprised him, however, was, how she got into his house, because as far as he knew she didn't have a key.

But his unspoken question was quickly answered when Tommy and Jason appeared in the doorway too to welcome them back and to see if Reid was really okay.

Rossi had of course called Tommy and Jason when Spencer had been admitted to the hospital, mostly to find out if there was really nothing to worry about and to ask if Tommy had had those dizzy spells too.

They had probably let her in after they had realized who she was.

"Garcia, please," Reid's pleading voice made Rossi look at the two.

Garcia was still hugging Reid with one arm, the other was pressed gently against Reid's baby belly.

The young man, even though there was a happy smile on his face, looked tired again and a little overwhelmed by Garcia's reaction.

So Rossi decided to help him out.

"Why don't we go into the living room?" he suggested, glad that everybody followed him, even though Garcia refused to let go of Reid the whole way, already fuzzing over him and at the same time softly chiding him for not telling her earlier about the pregnancy.

.

So a few minutes later they were all sat in the living room. Tommy and Jason sat close together on one of the couches.

Spencer was stretched out on the other couch with little Davey sitting on his lap, careful that he wouldn't hurt his "uncle Spencer".

Rossi and Garcia were sitting in the two armchairs.

"So, care to explain?" Garcia stated, expectantly looking at everybody, but also smiling brightly when she saw Davey snuggled against Spencer.

The little boy really seemed to have taken a liking to the shy young genius.

"Umm... it's... it's kind of complicated," Spencer stuttered, not sure how he could best explain this to Garcia.

Garcia gave him a look that clearly said that she had figured as much.

Rossi was about to help him out when the doorbell rang.

"Huh? Is anybody of you expecting someone?" he questioned, because he wouldn't put it beyond Garcia to invite the rest of the team over, but when all of them shook their heads, he stood up and walked out of the living room to open the door.

The others watched him go, curious who might have come by now.

They could only hear Rossi's surprised voice asking "what are you doing here?", before suddenly Morgan stormed into the living room and without even acknowledging anybody else, he walked over to Reid, put both of his hands on Reid's face and kissed him deeply...

.

to be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hey everybody, here comes a new chapter and I'm sorry it's a little shorter than the last ones were, but I injured my hand two days ago and typing hurts like hell (well every movement hurts like hell, but I guess you get the point *sheepish smile*)

And this chapter totally went in a different direction than I wanted it to go but I kind of like it and I hope you do too and you're not disappointed by it *hopeful smile*

Oh and just because a few reviewers mentioned that in Glee there was also a faked pregnancy or something like that, I have to admit that I haven't seen a single episode of this series, I know that it exists, but that's about all... yeah... I'm not even sure if it's already being broadcasted here in Germany *shrugs apologetically*

Comments would be most appreciated... well as they always are *grin* I love all the support you have showed this story so far *hugs you all* I have never had that many reviews for any story on this page, so thank you very much *hugs again*

.

**And here is another question for you: **Do you think it's a good idea to end the story when the babies are born (what is still quite a few chapters away, just so you know *g*) or do you want me to continue to see the triplets growing up? *g* I'm not sure right now, because I have ideas for after the birth, but... yeah... I'm just not sure...

.

Thank you to **PinkHimeLacus, cullensfanatic, TarotCard87, omgilovebooks, Emerald Harkness,** **Jazmingirl, ashdemon, Rayne McKenna, ATwistedSista, anonymous, peruser, A.L. Cullen, carrottop81690, DrN, CMAli1, martina, 68luvcarter, Psychotic Sprite, yi-chan, twilightmecrazii, almostkaity, George2Bob1, Zain85, janet1982, ranni, SugaKane01, RoseLaurel, krynny, silentlullabye, Boingogirl, persnikitty5, Kaysco, Blue-Eyed Chica, knp10, MJK'sGirl52886, NemiMontoya, Shinigami Hollow** (of course you can always make suggestions *smiles* I really appreciate it when the story matter so much to readers that they want to make suggestions *smiles happily* if I use them... well that depends on a lot of things *g*), **Muffins taste good, mikesh, .Moons, scifigeek22, Reidlover72 and Mistress Nerd **for all your awesome reviews *hugs* you are great *smiles*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 12

* * *

**

.

Reid was too stunned to move when he felt the familiar pair of lips on his own and a spark of longing shot through him.

God, how he had missed those kisses, but then his consciousness kicked back in and he raised his hands to shove Morgan away from him and demand a damn good explanation what he was doing in Rossi's living-room, kissing him, when he was nearly engaged to a beautiful woman that expected a child from him and was in the hospital on top of it all.

Surprisingly someone else was faster to get Morgan away from Reid and it wasn't Rossi or Garcia, no, it was little Davey.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the little boy shift his position so that he was kneeling on the couch, careful of Reid's baby bump.

He glared at Morgan,before he started pummeling Derek's thigh with his little fists to get Morgan to back off.

He had noticed that Reid was a little confused that Derek was kissing his Uncle Dave's boyfriend and he didn't like it at all... that was not how things worked, at least as far as he knew and as far as Daddy and Papa had told him.

Morgan finally relented and let go of Reid's face and took a step backwards, looking at the little boy in confusion. Davey, in turn, still glared at him and Spencer realized with a small smile how much he looked like his Papa Jason right now.

And it was really obvious that Davey didn't like Morgan kissing his Uncle Spencer.

The boy, of course was still too young to understand exactly what was going on here, that much Reid knew, but the boy had good instincts that this was not normal.

And Reid tried his best not to laugh at Morgan's dumbfounded expression, because the situation shouldn't make him laugh and to be honest, he was still shocked that Morgan had kissed him like that, especially now.

But it was a little comical to see Derek Morgan looking almost frightened because of a little boy.

Davey meanwhile was unaware of Spencer's thoughts and he looked at Morgan, still trying his best death-glare at him and questioned: "Why are you kissing my Uncle Spencey? Uncle Dave is the only one who can kiss him... just like only Daddy is allowed to kiss Papa."

After glaring some more, which actually looked kind of cute and not at all threatening, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, letting go of his ever present teddy bear for once.

Rossi and Reid were both touched by how much little Davey was trying to defend their relationship and Spencer was glad that the little boy had no idea what kind of mess this all was.

But Davey wasn't finished yet...

He pointed to Jason and Tommy, who were both not really sure how to react to all of this, especially their son's behavior and told Morgan: "If you try to kiss him again, I'll tell Papa and Daddy to beat you up."

Now Reid couldn't help but chuckle a little, especially when he saw Jason and Tommy grinning too at the now utterly flabbergasted expression on Morgan's face.

The FBI agent looked at the little boy with wide eyes, unsure what to make of this situation, especially since the little boy was still glaring at him, obviously quite sure that his two dads would do that if he asked.

Rossi and Garcia, who had both been stunned into silence by Morgan's sudden appearance, couldn't help but chuckle too, much to Morgan's dismay.

Tommy had realized that this was something him, Jason and Davey had no real part of and he guessed that it was better for the BAU members to handle this on their own.

So he nudged his husband in the side.

Jason understood immediately and nodded slowly before standing up from the couch he had been sitting on.

He walked over to Davey, completely ignoring Morgan for now and crouched down in front of his son.

"Come on Champ, we're going to make something to eat," he said, trying to pick his son up, but Davey shook his head and pouted at his father.

"But Uncle Spencer and the babies," he started.

Tommy crouched down beside Jason and looked at his son.

"Don't worry, Uncle Dave will watch out for him," he assured.

Davey didn't seem too sure that Rossi could be trusted with that, because he still hadn't kicked Morgan out of his house.

But then he felt Reid ruffle his hair and he turned his head.

"Don't worry, Davey, we'll be okay. Garcia and Dave will make sure of that," he added to Tommy's words, because whatever would happen next between him and Morgan was nothing Davey should witness first hand.

He put a hand on his baby belly and rubbed it softly.

His words seemed to convince the little boy, because he smiled slightly.

"But we can draw later?" He questioned with his best puppy eyes on Reid.

The young genius nodded and ruffled Davey's hair again.

"Of course," he assured and Davey smiled again. He hugged Reid for a second.

"Bye Uncle Spencey."

Then he patted Reid's baby belly.

"Bye babies," he then said and then raised his arms so that Jason could pick him up, before the little family left the living room.

.

Reid looked after them, a small tear trickling down his cheek, partly because Davey's little gesture had touched him deeply and partly because he envied what Jason and Tommy had with each other... together with Davey they were such a happy family.

And Reid had always wished for such an ending out of this whole mess.

With that thought he turned back towards Morgan, who still stood a little stunned, not sure what had just happened.

"You better sit down and then you can explain what this little scene was about," Reid demanded, his tone guarded.

And Morgan followed the request and sat down on the couch Jason and Tommy had previously been sitting on.

Rossi, who wasn't sure if he should be yelling at Morgan before throwing him out of his house, sat down beside Reid and ignored the sour look Derek was shooting him for that.

He felt almost a little smug when Reid unconsciously inched a little closer to him, but he refrained from putting an arm around Spencer's shoulder, because he could see that Morgan was already barely able to keep his temper in check... and such a gesture from Rossi would have made things much worse.

Before Derek could start his explanation however, Garcia thought that it was the right time to make her presence known too, even though it was only to ask, if she was allowed to stay here too.

"Can I stay or should I go and help that lovely little family in Rossi's kitchen?" she questioned, even though she was dying to stay and find out if she needed to harm Morgan in any way, even though he was her chocolate muffin.

Her eyes darted to Reid, because she thought that it was his right to say if she should stay or go.

The young man smiled at her,

"Would you maybe go and help Jason and Tommy?" he asked softly, but the look in his eyes promised Garcia that she would fill her in about everything she needed to know later.

And Garcia respected his wishes. She stood up from her chair, walked over to Spencer, gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and gently rubbed the baby belly.

Then she gave Morgan a look that said "work whatever has gone wrong here out or I'll have to hurt you", because even though Garcia didn't have all pieces of the puzzle, she had a pretty good idea what was going on here.

"I'll be in the kitchen, just call if you need me," she insisted, quickly patting Morgan on the shoulder, because he was still her chocolate muffin after all and with Rossi and Reid obviously joining forces he needed at least a little support.

.

When she was gone too, Reid turned his head towards Morgan again, an expectant look on his face.

"So, what the hell is going on here?" he questioned, now a hint of anger in his voice.

Morgan just had the talent to turn his life upside down.

Here Reid was and thought that he was finally able to get over Derek, even though that didn't necessarily mean, that he wanted to start something deeper with Rossi.

And now Morgan had to kiss him and remind him of everything they had shared and he could still feel Derek's lips on his own.

Morgan sighed deeply and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Damn Spencer, this is all so fucked up," he started, not sure what to say.

He hadn't even planned to come to Rossi's home and kiss Reid like that.

His original plan had been to just come over and talk to the young genius, because he had done some serious soul-searching the last day and he needed to talk about it.

But when he had seen him sitting there on Rossi's couch, laughing and with little Davey in his lap, one hand resting on the baby belly, where their children were growing, he hadn't been able to hold back anymore.

"You think?" Spencer commented dryly, rubbing his stomach again, because it soothed him and gave him strength, because it reminded him that he needed to do what was best for the babies and not only do what his heart wanted so badly.

He felt Rossi's hand on his shoulder now and he gave the older man a small smile, before he returned his attention to Morgan.

Derek's face showed Spencer that he didn't really like the closeness between him and Rossi and he decided to make things at least a little easier on Morgan, just so that they could talk without any additional tension.

So he separated a little from Rossi, adjusting his position on the couch so that he was still comfortable.

What he didn't realize was that due to his new position his baby bump was clearly visible and Derek couldn't help staring at it.

They hadn't had too much time to talk about the babies back in the hospital because of Gloria's accident, so Derek was still a little in awe that Spencer was pregnant with triplets.

Reid noticed Morgan's looks and crossed his arms over the belly, before he questioned: "So, how is Gloria?"

He didn't even try to hide the hurt in his voice this time and his words brought Morgan back to harsh reality and had stopped the beginning daydream about him and Reid, living together, raising their kids.

"Actually, that's why I'm here," he started, but when he saw the expression on Rossi's face he knew that this hadn't been the best way to start this conversation.

"Well, I guessed as much when you stormed in here and kissed Spencer," Rossi stated dryly, jealousy carefully hidden behind the cynicism.

Morgan only glared at him.

"I know that this probably was not the best way to handle this, but I've realized a few things after I've discovered that Gloria lied to me... I have been such an idiot," Morgan said softly.

Reid frowned.

"I'm not going to say that you weren't an idiot, Derek, because you were and even worse you were a cruel idiot," he replied, finally not able to hold back all the hurt this breakup had caused him and he noticed that he was getting worked up right now.

So he forced himself to breath slowly, because too much stress wasn't good for him and the babies.

"But what do you mean by Gloria lied to you?" he asked, not sure if he really wanted an answer.

Spencer suddenly feared he had an idea why Morgan was suddenly here to make things right with him instead of at the hospital with Gloria.

"Gloria isn't pregnant and she never was," Derek blurted out, before his brain could tell him that this was the worst thing he could have said if he wanted Spencer back.

And the look on Spencer's face that was pure fury and hurt confirmed that thought.

The young genius could barely hold back the tears and the rage, when he asked: "Oh, so you think you can just come back here and... ahhh."

Whatever else Reid wanted to say was interrupted by his moan of pain and Rossi immediately looked more than a little concerned when Reid put a hand on his belly and moaned again.

Morgan was out of the armchair and kneeling in front of Spencer in a split second, concern evident in his voice when he asked: "Spencer? Are you okay?"

Both men were stunned when Reid looked up with tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face.

"One of the babies just kicked..."

.

to be continued... and please read the A/N because of the question I asked there, because I'd really like your opinion... *smiles*


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hey everybody, first of all: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, since I'm not sure if I'll be able to update anymore before the new year comes *smiles*

Yeah, well, I'm kind of insecure right now... because I'm not sure if I'm even good at writing children, since I got a few Mails stating that Davey was totally unnecessary for the story... yeah... it kind of makes me insecure if I should even try to write kids... and I also am afraid that you think I'm really moving too slow concerning Reid and Morgan, no matter if they get back together or if they just become friends for the babies' sakes... well... yeah... maybe you could tell me what you think about this *sighs sadly*

That said, I hope you will enjoy the new chapter and comments would be most appreciated as always *smiles*

.

Thank you to **RoseLaurel, janet1982, ATwistedSista, DrN, NemiMontoya, almostkaity, finlaure, Emerald Harkness, Total-KH-Fan, yi-chan, twilightmecrazii, ohspencermyspencer, laffertyluver23, PinkHimeLacus** (I'm sorry if this story is starting to bore you), **nicolethecrazyone, RayneMcKenna, cutiepie88, Blue-Eyed Chica, the Celt, krynny, slery, MJK'sGirl52886, omgilovebooks, darkangel-silvermoon, persnikitty5, Linika, ranni, 68luvcarter, George2Bob1, Deijinn, KurtHummelsBabyGirl, MistressNerd, catz22 and mikesh** for all your kind words *hugs* I love all the support you all give me *hugs again*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 13

* * *

**

.

"One of the babies just kicked..."

The words were strained and it was obvious that Reid was in pain, but despite all that his voice was full of wonder and happiness.

Dr. Stone had warned him, that the babies might start kicking soon and that he would have to rush to the bathroom even more often than he had to do now.

And even though he had been warned, Reid was still amazed to feel them kicking, because it was further proof of the three little lives growing within him.

He put a hand on his stomach, smiling lovingly and even though he grunted in pain again when he felt another not too gentle kick, he couldn't help the bright smile on his face.

"The babies kicked?"

Rossi's amazed voice made Reid aware of the situation again and he realized that Morgan and Rossi were both looking at him with wide eyes.

Spencer slowly nodded and smiled at the two men kneeling in front of him and everything that had happened in the last weeks was forgotten, at least for now and Reid wanted to share this with the two men.

He pushed his shirt upwards and exposed his baby belly a little.

Then he took one of Rossi's hands and placed it on his stomach exactly where one of the babies had just kicked.

And, after hesitating for a second, he also took Morgan's hand and placed it beside Rossi's, because no matter what had happened between them before, Derek was the other father of the babies and he had a right to experience them kicking.

Both Rossi and Morgan were looking at Spencer with wide eyes, waiting with baited breath to feel the babies kick again.

And it didn't take long and Reid groaned in pain again when two of the babies had decided to give a little kick.

"Oh my god, these are my babies," Morgan murmured and he too had forgotten how things were between him and Spencer right at the moment.

All that counted was, that he had felt two of his children kick, a proof that Spencer really was pregnant with his children.

Rossi too had a brilliant smile on his face and rubbed Reid's belly gently to calm the babies, but Spencer still felt them moving.

And suddenly he groaned again and jumped up from the couch as fast as his pregnancy allowed and nearly ran towards the bathroom, because one of the babies was pressing on his bladder.

.

Rossi chuckled when he heard the bathroom door slam, while Morgan looked after him in concern.

"What's wrong with him? He's not sick again, is he?" Morgan questioned, relieved when Rossi shook his head.

"No, one of the babies probably pressed on his bladder now that they're starting to move around. It will probably happen often in the next weeks," Dave explained, before finally remembering why exactly Morgan was here.

He stood up, crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at the younger man, who had stood up too.

"So, what the hell do you think you're doing right now? Just because you and Gloria have had an argument you can come back here and get back together with Spencer?" Rossi questioned, not even trying to hide the jealousy in his voice.

Morgan sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"It wasn't just a little argument, Rossi. Gloria lied to me, she lied to me about being pregnant because she feared she might lose me to Spencer again and she thought with a child on the way I'd stay with her and wouldn't realize that I'm in love with Spencer when he told me that he was pregnant," he told the other man before he could really stop himself.

"Wait, Gloria knew about me being pregnant?" Spencer, who had suddenly appeared in the living room again, questioned, his eyes wide and his hands rubbing over his stomach again.

Morgan turned and looked at the young man. Now that he knew he had no problem seeing the baby bump and his heart beat a little faster when he thought about the babies growing inside Spencer.

He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, she told me that she knew when she tried to explain to me why she did what she did," he explained, taking a step closer to Spencer, itching to wrap his arms around the younger man.

"How on earth did she know I was pregnant?" Spencer wanted to know, even though that probably shouldn't be the first question he asked, but this was just a little too much to take in.

"Umm... obviously she has the same doctor as you and overheard the doctor and a nurse talking about your pregnancy and she put two and two together and planned this..."

Morgan trailed off, because he had no idea what else to say, since he still had trouble comprehending what Gloria had done.

Reid rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"So she's not pregnant?" he questioned, just to make sure.

"No, she isn't," Morgan confirmed, taking another step towards Spencer, completely ignoring Rossi for now.

The older man watched his two younger colleagues, not interfering for now, even though he really wanted to, but Morgan and Reid needed to talk about things, no matter what the outcome would be.

"But she's still your fiancee," Reid stated matter-of-factly, because he was pretty sure that Morgan had proposed already after he had told him he wanted to ask her that time in the bathroom when Morgan had told all of them that Gloria was pregnant.

"What? No, she isn't, I never asked her, because after that talk in the bathroom, and after... well after I saw you and Rossi together, I started to think about things and I realized that Gloria really might not be the right one for me."

When Morgan ended his little speech he saw Reid staring at him with wide eyes and he took another step towards the younger man so that they were only a few inches apart.

.

"So you and Gloria are over?" Reid asked and his voice shook slightly, because suddenly Derek was standing in front of him, wanting to get back together with him, he had even told Rossi that he was in love with him.

"Yeah, we are. I ended it after I discovered that she had lied to me like that," Morgan confirmed, placing a gentle hand on Reid's shoulder.

Spencer stared at Derek... at Derek who had finally said all those words he had wanted to hear weeks and months ago.

And Spencer knew that if he kissed Derek now and told him that he wanted him back, then Morgan would be his without hesitation.

But Reid couldn't do that... it wasn't that easy, at least not anymore... too much had happened to just forgive and forget, even though he was pregnant with Morgan's babies.

"Listen Derek, I think it's better if you leave now. I mean, you have just broken up with Gloria after you discovered she lied to you and it's not that long ago that you found out that I'm pregnant. You must be confused and if... and I emphasize on the if... we get back together, we both need to be sure about this."

When he said the last words his eyes traveled to Rossi, who had his arms crossed in front of his chest and an unreadable expression on his face.

Derek followed his gaze and he looked like he had been slapped, because Reid's words really stung.

But deep down he knew that the young genius was right. They both needed more time to think about things or a relationship would never stand a chance.

He gently put a hand on Spencer's cheek to force the young man to look at him and then he leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, just a brush of lips actually.

"I'll go... for now... but I'm not going to give up," he whispered and put a hand on Reid's baby belly.

"And no matter what we decide, I'll always be there for you and the babies."

With that he turned and left the house without another word or glance backwards.

.

Reid released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding after Morgan was gone.

He turned to Rossi and smiled a little.

"Thanks," he murmured, walking over to the older man and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Rossi was a little surprised at the gesture.

"Thanks for what?" he questioned, since he was not entirely sure what Reid was thanking him for.

"For letting me and Morgan talk that out without interfering. I can imagine how much that must have hurt you," Spencer whispered, smiling at the older man.

Rossi shrugged and against his will blushed a little.

Reid was right. It had hurt to see Morgan and Spencer rekindle, but he knew that he had had no right to interfere.

The decision who he wanted to be with was Reid's and Dave knew that he needed to accept whatever the young genius decided to do.

"Can we come back now? We heard the front door and concluded that Morgan is gone."

Garcia's voice stopped Rossi from answering Reid.

She appeared in the doorframe of the living room with Jason, Tommy and Davey close behind.

Reid was pretty sure that they hadn't listened in or Garcia would have followed Morgan.

"Yeah, he's gone, but work is going to be awkward tomorrow," Reid answered with a slight smile.

Jason grinned a little.

"Well, the dinner is ready anyway," he informed, handing his son to Tommy, who walked over to Spencer, sensing that the young man was happy and upset at the same time.

Davey smiled at his Uncle Spencer, glad that Morgan was gone for now.

Tommy adjusted his son on his hip and put his now free hand on Reid's shoulder.

"You okay?" he questioned quietly while Jason ushered Rossi and Garcia into the kitchen to help with dinner.

Reid smiled at Tommy.

"Well, yes and no," he answered honestly and when Tommy raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Things between me and Morgan are still far from okay," Reid explained since Tommy knew about the Morgan-situation.

But then he smiled brightly.

"But guess what, the babies kicked for the first time," he exclaimed happily.

Tommy returned the smile. He could imagine how Spencer felt, because he clearly remembered how he had felt when Davey had kicked for the first time.

"That's great, Spencer," he told the young man.

He wasn't able to say more, because Jason called them into the kitchen for dinner.

So Tommy, Davey and Reid made their way into the kitchen to eat and Reid tried not to think too much about what had happened with Morgan and how his heart had jumped with joy when Derek had told Rossi that he was in love with him.

.

* * *

.

Three days later the team was sitting in the office, finally able to work on some paperwork for older cases, because so far there hadn't been any new cases.

Of course Reid would be stuck on paperwork anyways, even if the team left for a case.

Hotch had told him that he'd stay here and help Garcia as long as he was pregnant, because he needed the rest.

And Reid had agreed with him for once, because he didn't want to endanger his babies. And he wouldn't be of much use on the cases anyway, because ever since the babies had started moving around and kicking, he had to run to the bathroom more often than he liked.

But he had been wrong about one thing: Things at work weren't as awkward as he had feared.

Morgan seemed to respect Reid's decision, even though he glanced over at him often and made sure that Reid was comfortable and okay.

He even brought him caffeine-free coffee as soon as he noticed that Spencer's mug was empty.

And Reid appreciated that and graced Morgan with small smiles whenever he happened to look at Derek the same time as Morgan did look at him.

Rossi and Morgan even managed to be civil with each other and that relieved Reid even more.

He didn't want the team to suffer because of what was happening.

.

Spencer smiled a little when he finished yet another file and put it aside, reaching for the next folder.

"Hey Reid, do you want to go for lunch?"

A little surprised Reid looked up to see Garcia and Morgan standing beside him.

A glance at the clock told Reid that he had been doing paperwork for nearly five hours and he was indeed a little hungry.

But at first he wanted to decline the offer, not sure what Rossi would think if he went to have lunch with Garcia and Morgan. But then, Rossi was in a conference with Chief Strauss and Hotch and Morgan was still a friend, so what could go wrong if he went with them.

Besides that thought there was something else holding back an immediate positive answer. He was still a little insecure to go outside with his baby belly barely able to be hidden underneath the huge sweaters he had started to wear.

But one of the babies kicked, reminding him that the kids were hungry too.

Reid groaned and rubbed his belly.

"Alright, I'm coming with you," he agreed and grabbed his jacket, before following Garcia and Morgan out of the building, surprised at how easy it was to go back to the friendly banter he had always shared with Garcia and Morgan.

He didn't even comment when Garcia and Derek put him in the middle and Morgan glaring at everybody who happened to look at Reid in the wrong way when they saw the baby belly.

Reid knew that they were trying to look out for him and he was touched by their concern and their support, so he just endured the mothering silently... from all of his team, even Hotch.

"My lovelies, since it was my idea to go out for lunch, I'm going to pay, but that means I need to stop here and get some cash. I hate to use the credit card in the diner," Garcia informed them when they passed a bank on the way to the diner they always ate in.

Morgan and Reid chuckled a little, both not trying to talk her out of it, since they knew if Garcia wanted to pay for lunch, she would.

So the three agents entered the bank and Garcia waited for her turn to get her money.

Morgan looked at Reid.

"So how are you and the babies?" he questioned and Reid rolled his eyes. This was a question Derek was asking him countless times a day.

He wanted to know every little detail concerning the babies and he had even asked to come to the next appointment with Dr. Stone.

Reid found it incredibly cute and even though he was still not sure if he wanted to get back together with Derek, he knew he couldn't deny him the right to be with him when he had his next ultrasound.

"I'm okay and they are too... they're kicking up a storm every night when I want to go to sleep," Spencer answered.

Morgan chuckled and put a hand on Reid's belly, bending down a little.

"Hey babies, don't give your daddy such a hard time," he said without thinking much about it, but Reid blushed and wasn't sure how to react.

He never got the chance to comment on it anyway, because suddenly the sound of a gunshot startled everyone.

Morgan straightened and Reid whirled around to see what was happening...

Three men with guns in their hands had just stormed into the bank and one of them had the gun still pointed at the ceiling and then he snarled: "Nobody moves or we'll start shooting."

.

to be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hey everybody, I'm so sorry that it took me so awfully long to update any of my stories, but my final paper needed to be finished... but now I have a little more time at hands and I hope you're still interested in the story... *smiles hopefully*

And well, the chapter didn't work out how I wanted it to work out, but I hope it's not too bad *sighs*

Thank you for everybody, who reviewed the last chapter *hugs you all* and comments for this chapter would be most appreciated *puppydogeyes*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 14

* * *

**

.

"Nobody moves or we'll start shooting."

As soon as the words were out of the leader's mouth, Morgan instinctively stepped in front of Reid and out of habit reached for his gun., but before he could draw it, he felt Reid's hand on his arm.

"Don't do that Morgan. It will only make things worse. I mean, we're outnumbered," he whispered and Derek knew that Spencer was right.

It would do him no good to draw his weapon and reveal that he was an FBI agent. Even if he managed to shoot one of the robbers there were two others, who could shoot him in return.

He knew that he needed to wait for the right moment if he wanted to do something.

And he sure as hell didn't want to endanger Garcia, or Reid and the babies by doing something reckless and stupid.

So he resigned himself to waiting for now and he, like Reid and Garcia and everybody else in the bank did, followed the orders the three robbers gave them.

Two of the men ushered all people present in the bank to one site of the hall, while the third man guarded the door.

Morgan counted eight customers and five employers of the bank. One of the employes was now beckoned forward by the leader to lock the door and close the blinds, so that nobody outside would be able to see what was going on inside.

Derek made sure that he was sitting right beside Spencer and Garcia had somehow managed to end up on Reid's other side.

.

He was about to say something to them, when the leader demanded attention again.

"Okay, that's how it's going to go. The director and one of my men are going to go to the safe and we'll collect all the money there. And as long as you all follow orders and don't try any tricks, we'll be gone in less than ten minutes and you'll all walk out of this alive," he informed, sounding honest.

Morgan could tell that he wasn't interested in any unnecessary bloodshed, but he wouldn't hesitate to shoot if it was necessary.

But Morgan had also been an FBI-Agent and profiler long enough to know that it wouldn't work like that.

This bank robbery would turn into a hostage situation, since somebody must have seen them entering the bank and in addition that it was only a good five minutes away from the FBI building.

Who on Earth was crazy enough to rob a bank this close to dozens of FBI agents?

Morgan was pretty sure that the police would be here soon and then things would get really ugly and they were right in the middle of it.

He just hoped that the robbers wouldn't find out, that him, Reid and Garcia were FBI agents, let alone that Spencer was pregnant, because that would give these three criminals the upper hand in a hostage situation... even more than they already had with taking hostages.

A groan from his left stopped Morgan from further taking in the situation and he turned his head slightly to look at Spencer.

The young genius had a hand pressed tightly against his belly, pain obvious on his face.

"You okay?" Derek questioned in a whisper, so he wouldn't attract the attention of the three robbers.

Reid nodded slightly, rubbing his stomach in a gentle and soothing motion.

"It's alright... they just sense that I'm agitated and so they're stressed too and are now kicking up a storm," Spencer replied, his voice not more than a whisper too.

But seconds later the caution wasn't necessary anymore because suddenly they could hear sirens blaring and coming closer... someone obviously had called the police.

.

Reid and Morgan looked at each other, both with serious expressions on their faces. Things had just gotten a lot worse, now that the robbery had turned into a hostage situation... especially when the men started searching their hostages for any weapons.

Morgan and Reid looked at each other. They both had their badges on them and Morgan had his weapon. They knew it wouldn't be good if those got found.

"We need to hide them," Reid murmured, one hand still rubbing his stomach. The babies were still kicking up a storm and he tried his best not to groan in pain and attract unwanted attention.

Morgan nodded in agreement.

"How?" he wondered, but couldn't get further when suddenly the leader of the robbers was suddenly towering over them, the gun trained on Derek.

"I said to be quiet!" the man snarled, poking Morgan in the chest with his gun. The profiler tried his best to stay calm and not provoke the man.

Derek only nodded to indicate that he had understood the order, knowing that cooperation was their best bet right now.

"Good."

The leader was obviously satisfied with Morgan's reaction, but then his eyes narrowed and he pushed the jacket Morgan wore aside and grabbed the gun hidden there.

"What the hell?" he questioned, giving Morgan a furious look and then he found the badge too.

"You're a fed?" The man asked and when Morgan didn't answer fast enough for his liking, his weapon traveled to Reid, pointing straight at his stomach.

Reid flinched and put his arms around his stomach protectively, paling a little.

"Are you a fed?" he questioned again, his voice low and threatening. He had handed Morgan's gun and badge to one of his men, who put it into the pocket of the dark jacket he wore.

Derek nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I am... BAU to be exact."

He didn't want to tell the man but he would tell him everything if it meant protecting Spencer and the babies, because the moment the man had pointed the gun at Reid, Morgan had felt his heart stop for a second.

"Shit!" the man cursed, trying to keep his calm.

Morgan had almost said something to this but the weapon still pointing at Reid stopped him from doing so.

"I told you it was a bad idea to rob this bank, Charlie," the man that now had possession of Morgan's gun, stated.

Charlie, the leader, whirled around and glared at the other man through the slits of his mask.

"Shut up. We need a new plan. And a fed makes a good hostage," Charlie informed, before he addressed everybody in the bank.

"Are there any other feds present?" he questioned. When nobody answered, the man yanked Reid to his feet, obviously having him picked as the weakest link in here.

Spencer yelped and stumbled a little before he felt a gun once again pressing against his stomach and an arm around his neck, making breathing difficult.

The young genius tried to stay calm and not panic, because that wouldn't help his situation any.

He could see that Morgan was barely held back by Garcia's soothing hand on his shoulder and Derek's face was twisted into a dark glare.

"I asked if there are any feds in here!" the man repeated, poking Reid harder with the gun.

"Please," the young man whimpered, afraid that his babies would get hurt.

Charlie ignored him completely, letting his eyes travel over all people present, trying to determine if anyone was still ignoring him.

"Last chance, if there are other feds in here they better stand up or I'll shoot the boy here..."

.

* * *

.

Hotch was quietly working in his office after he had finished the talk with Chief Strauss and Rossi about five minutes ago, when suddenly JJ stormed into the room without bothering to knock first.

"Hotch, we have a situation," she started without waiting for any form of hello from her boss. She was slightly out of breath, which told the Unit Chief that it was really urgent.

"What's wrong? Do we have a new case?" he asked and had already closed the file he had been working on.

"Well, sort of... there's been a bank robbery turned hostage situation in that bank only five minutes from here."

Hotch raised an eyebrow.

"And why are they asking for our help? I mean, we can't form a profile yet. Okay, Rossi could be the mediator, but..."

JJ didn't let him finish.

"No, Hotch... it's the bank Garcia always goes to to get some cash before she goes for lunch at our favorite diner," she said, her voice wavering slightly and Aaron wasn't sure if he liked where this was going.

"And?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"And Garcia, Morgan and Reid left to get lunch about fifteen minutes ago... but they never made it to the diner... I called their cells, they're not answering... you know what that could mean," JJ stated, the panic now evident in her voice.

Hotch stared at her.

"Are you sure that they're in that bank?" he asked, trying to keep his calm. This was the last thing they needed and he was worried how Reid would cope in this situation, especially when he was pregnant.

"Not 100 percent, but..." he couldn't say more when suddenly JJ's cell phone rang.

She picked it up and answered it with a curt "Jareau" and seconds later she paled.

"Thanks Kevin, yeah... we'll try our best and we'll call you as soon as we have news... yeah, we'll get her out, don't worry."

Hotch didn't need to ask who was on the other end of the phone, because he had a pretty good idea who it could be.

"JJ?" he questioned when the blonde had hung up.

"They're in the bank," she replied, her voice shaking with worry and Hotch didn't need to hear more.

"Does Rossi know yet?" he asked, already grabbing his weapon and his jacket.

JJ shook her head.

"No, not yet. I didn't want to worry anyone until I was sure," she admitted, trying to stay calm so that she could do her job.

"Okay, you get Emily and tell the officer in charge that we're going to assist them. I'll go and tell Rossi," Hotch instructed and JJ gave a curt nod again and left the office.

.

Hotch took a deep breath. He wasn't looking forward to tell Rossi that Spencer had once again gotten himself in trouble, even though it wasn't the young genius's fault this time.

He knew that Dave wouldn't take it too well since he had become really protective of the younger man.

Slowly he walked over to Rossi's office, knocked and opened the door without waiting for Dave's permission.

The older man looked at him in surprise. He too had started on some paperwork again.

"Hotch?" Rossi asked in confusion, not sure what Aaron would want from him right now.

Hotch took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"I need to tell you something, Dave," he started, not really sure what to tell the other man without worrying him.

Well, not worrying him was nearly impossible. Hotch himself was beyond simply worried. Three of his team were in a hostage situation, one of them heavily pregnant.

"Is everything alright?" Rossi questioned and stood up from his chair to walk over to Aaron to look the other man in the eyes.

"No, not really, Dave. There has been a bank robbery turned hostage situation in the bank just down the street," Aaron started, worried how exactly Dave would react.

Rossi's eyebrows rose and he couldn't help the funny feeling growing in his gut.

"And?" he questioned.

"Dave, Morgan, Garcia and Reid are in that bank."

There, he'd said it and it hadn't been as hard as Hotch had feared, because right now it was just a hostage situation, nothing they hadn't experienced before. No one had been hurt till now and if the BAU team could get involved, there was a good chance they might keep it like that.

Rossi stared at him and then concern was evident on his face.

"I want in on the negotiations," he demanded without hesitation and his hands clenched into fists.

Hotch noticed that it took all of his self-control to stay this calm.

"JJ is already working on that," he explained, before adding: "They're all find, Dave. Lynch has hacked into the security feed and so far nobody has been hurt."

He was glad that he could give Rossi at least some good news and obviously it had helped at least a little, because Dave's hands unclenched.

"Then let's go to work..."

.

Rossi couldn't finish whatever he had wanted to say when suddenly JJ stormed into the office again, her face even paler than when she had found out that Morgan, Reid and Garcia had gotten into a hostage situation.

Without even greeting them, she told them, a tear in her eyes: "There have been shots fired inside the bank... and..."

She stopped, her eyes wide and staring at the two older men, who urged her to go on with the looks on their faces.

"One of the hostages is dead..."

.

to be continued... if you're still interested...


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Yeah I know it took me awfully long to put a new chapter out *sigh* but real life has been everything but good in the last weeks... so I apologize if the new chapter isn't the best I have ever written and I hope you will enjoy it none the less. And comments would be most appreciated *smiles hopefully*

.

**Thank you everybody who left me a review for the last chapter. You know who you are *hugs you all***

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 15

* * *

**

.

"Last chance, if there are other feds in here they better stand up or I'll shoot the boy here..."

Morgan's heart clenched when he heard the man's words and especially when he heard Reid's soft whimper.

The young genius had paled considerably and stood almost stock-still in the other man's grip.

Derek slowly looked around the bank. He recognized a few of the people as fellow FBI-Agents and profilers and he just hoped that they would all keep their calm and obey the man.

And indeed two other FBI-Agents slowly stood up and put their weapons down, trying to look non-threatening. Morgan could see the concerned looks in their faces. Of course they all knew Reid, for the young genius had quit a reputation and was well-known around the FBI.

Charlie nodded in approval, but he tightened his grip around his hostage just to make it clear who was boss around here.

"Very good," he said, before whispering in Reid's ear: "It looks like you're a valuable hostage when even FBI-Agents do as I say when I threaten you. I guess that's good for me but not too good for you."

Reid stiffened, but he tried to keep his calm, even though all he wanted to do was curl into a ball to protect himself and to protect his babies.

At least the man didn't know he was a profiler and more important, he didn't know that he was pregnant, because that would certainly make things way worse.

.

Suddenly a second shot demanded the attention of all present in the bank and a woman shrieked, before she started sobbing.

Charlie's head snapped around and then he let go of Reid and shoved him forward.

"Sit down," he demanded and Spencer, who hadn't really been expecting this, yelped and stumbled. He would surely have fallen, if Morgan hadn't been quick to catch him.

Derek put both arms around the young genius and eased him into a sitting position.

"You okay?" he questioned, the concern evident in his voice, while Garcia grabbed Reid's hand tightly, her way of showing how relieved she was that Reid was back with them and not held at gunpoint... well, at least for now.

Spencer smiled faintly at Morgan and nodded to his question.

"I'm okay, and the babies have settled down too," he murmured as quietly as possible, because he certainly didn't want to attract any more attention to him than he already had.

Almost fearfully he turned his eyes towards Charlie, who had stalked over to the man, who had shot.

"Damn, what the hell was that?" he questioned angrily and looked at the dead body lying at their feet, blood flowing from a wound in the forehead.

.

"Sorry boss, but the guy was about to draw a weapon and shoot me," The man said, even though there was no real regret in his voice.

Reid shuddered. A trigger happy robber was the last thing they needed right now.

At least the boss of the men seemed to agree with him on that point.

"Damn Stan, don't tell me you killed a fed," he murmured and knelt down to search the dead man, who indeed had a weapon loosely in his hand, for a badge.

He knew that they would never get out of here, if Stand had killed a FBI-Agent.

To his own relief, but also to his confusion, he didn't find a badge on the other man. He stood up and looked at Stan.

"Put him in the corner over there," he instructed, before addressing all of his hostages.

"Well, even though I hadn't planned on this happening, you know now that we're deadly serious, so you better behave," he informed, a small smirk forming underneath the mask over his face.

Stan quickly followed his bosses' order and put the dead man in one corner.

The third man, who had yet to say a word, finally spoke up: "What do we do now, boss?"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders again.

"What we do now?" he repeated, while letting his eyes travel over his hostages, once again coming to rest on Reid, who ducked his head to appear smaller.

"Now we wait until the police contacts us," he explained and leaned against the counter, making himself comfortable, but his eyes were still on all the hostages.

They were all frightened, well except that one FBI-agent, sitting beside the young man Charlie had gotten a little closer to earlier.

.

Derek was glaring at Charlie and put a soothing hand on Reid's knee, hoping that this guy would leave Spencer alone.

This stress certainly wasn't good for Reid and for the babies and Morgan hoped he'd be able to protect Spencer and to maybe get him out of here as soon as possible.

Reid looked at Morgan and could clearly see what the other was thinking and he was touched by the other man's concern.

He could still feel Charlie's eyes on him and he didn't like that one bit.

The young genius couldn't help a sigh of relief when the phone in the bank rang, because he was pretty sure, that it was the negotiator. He knew that it might take a long while for something to happen, but at least something was done.

Charlie picked up and had a smirk on his face. He was obviously already planning something.

"Took you long enough to contact us."

.

* * *

.

"One of the hostages is dead..."

JJ's words hung in the air and Hotch and Rossi could only stare at their blond media liaison.

"What?" Hotch finally managed to ask, not sure if he really wanted more information, but needing it none the less.

JJ nodded, trying her best to stay calm.

"Who?"

The one word was spoken softly and JJ and Hotch slowly turned to Rossi.

The older profiler had his hands clenched at his side. He was pale and Hotch could easily see how much effort it took the other man not to show too much of his worry.

JJ again shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"I don't know. The officer in charge wouldn't tell me much. He's not exactly thrilled to have us in on the situation," she admitted.

"He'll only tell us once we're at the scene."

Hotch sighed, his face grim. He didn't like that he had to wait to get that crucial information, but he didn't have a choice and he tried not to think about the possibility that one of his team might be dead.

"Well then, let's go and take charge, no matter if the officer in charge likes it or not. Let's get our friends out of there," he said, trying to take charge.

JJ and Rossi seemed almost thankful for something to do and so they couldn't think about the possibility that Morgan, Garcia or Reid and his babies might be dead.

Emily met up with them at the elevator and so the team made their way to the crime scene, all worried and none of them ready to share that piece of information with the other.

.

As soon as they exited the car a few minutes later at the bank, Hotch quickly and determinedly walked over to the one man, who was obviously the officer in charge by the way he carried himself and ordered the other policemen around.

The man really didn't look too pleased to the the FBI here at his crime scene, but he knew as soon as he'd learned there were agents inside, that they would get involved.

Hotch had no problem reading all those thoughts on the other man's face, since he had been a profiler long enough.

Aaron tried to look less like he wanted to take charge and more like he only wanted to lend a hand so that they could solve this as quick as possible.

"I'm SSA Hotchner and this is my team," he quickly introduced, extending his hand.

The officer looked at Hotch and shook the other man's hand lightly, relaxing a little at Hotch's attitude.

"Officer Hanson," the man replied and he sounded respectful, as Hotch noticed with relief. This would make things a lot easier.

"You know why we're here?" The Unit Chief questioned, even though all he wanted to do was ask about the dead hostage.

He was pretty sure that the police knew who was dead, because the first step they should have taken was assessing the video feed.

"Yeah, some of your team are in there," Hanson replied, his voice showing a bit of sympathy. He was a team leader himself and could relate to Hotch's situation.

Hotch nodded, his face turning into a grim mask again.

He was about to finally ask if they had already identified the dead hostage, before the rest of his team, Rossi first, would go crazy, but Hanson had obviously expected this question, because he quickly said: "And I can assure you that the dead hostage is not one of your men. We already IDed him and his name is Milton Riker, an employee of the bank."

The officer paused to let his words sink in and the breath of relief from the team was immediate and Rossi's stance relaxed considerably, even though one of his fists was still clenched at his side.

"Thanks for the information," Hotch said and sounded truly grateful.

Hanson only shrugged.

"It's part of our job."

He stopped, running a wary hand over his head.

.

"It looks like the death wasn't to make a point, but because Riker attacked one of the robbers, wanting to shoot him, even though we really don't know why he has a weapon with him and the robber shot him in self-defense." Hanson explained.

Hotch had to admit that this made him feel a little better, because that meant that the robbers weren't trigger-happy and maybe they would be able to reason with them.

"If you want, SSA Rossi is a pretty good negotiator. He can help you," Aaron suggested, even though he was more looking at Dave than at Officer Hanson.

He knew that Rossi needed something to do or he might go crazy sooner or later. Aaron knew how the other man felt, because he too was worried beyond belief, but for Rossi it had to be even worse since he was in love with Reid.

And if he felt like he was doing nothing to help the young, not to mention pregnant genius and of course Morgan and Garcia, he would have too much time to think and paint worst case scenarios in his mind.

Hanson, for the first time since the profilers had stepped onto the scene, looked more relieved than wary.

He nodded.

"That's much appreciated," he admitted.

"None of my people are really that good at negotiating and the specialist I called will only get here in a few hours, but who knows what the robbers will do if we wait this long to contact them," Hanson explained, not shy to admit this if it helped save people.

Hotch's respect for the police officer grew and he ran a hand through his hair.

.

"Do they know that there are FBI-Agents inside?" he asked, again not really sure if he wanted an answer.

Hanson sighed.

"Unfortunately they do. They found a weapon on on of your men, Agent Morgan according to our background checks," the man explained. His people were still running the video feed, trying to figure out who the hostages were and so far they had only identified Garcia, Morgan and the dead Milton Riker. They hadn't gotten good enough pictures from the rest of the hostages so far.

"They disarmed your man and a few other people, probably also FBI-Agents, by threatening a young man."

Rossi, who had equipped himself with a bullet proof vest, so that he could get closer to the bank and be a little protected, looked at Hanson, only his eyes betraying how he really felt.

"What did the young man look like?" he questioned carefully, a knot forming in his stomach, because he feared he knew exactly who the robbers used as leverage over Morgan and the other FBI-Agents.

"We haven't IDed him yet, since we didn't get a clear shot of his face and the camera isn't really the best quality. All I can say is, that he is tall, skinny and has longer, slightly wavey hair."

Rossi, Hotch, JJ and Emily gasped in shock.

"Reid," JJ murmured and Hotch only sighed deeply.

This was just Reid's luck that the kidnapper had made the young genius out as the weakest link and he was probably right. Morgan would rather die himself than let anything happen to Spencer and his children.

"You know him?" Hanson questioned, not sure why the team had reacted the way they did.

"The man is an FBI Agent too, his name is Spencer Reid," Hotch informed, once again running a hand through his hair.

Hanson's eyes widened.

"You're kidding, right?" he questioned, but when he saw the grim look on the profilers' faces, especially on Rossi's, he quickly regretted the question.

"I'm not sure the robbers know that, though. I guess they only picked him because he appeared to be easily subdued," Hanson tried to assure them.

Rossi's face was a mask of fury, but he tried to remain calm, so that he wouldn't explode as soon as he started negotiating with these people.

.

"Then let's keep it that way... and we should start on getting them out of there," he told the other man and Hanson nodded.

He lead the team towards their van and handed him a cell phone.

"You only need to dial."

Rossi nodded, took the cell, hit the dial button and put it against his ear, waiting until someone picked up, pushing his worry for Reid and the babies and for Morgan and Garcia to the back of his mind, because he had a job to do and as long as he stayed the profiler and not the sort-of-boyfriend, he should be okay.

It didn't take long for someone on the other end to pick up.

Without waiting too long, he introduced himself.

"I'm SSA David Rossi and I'm here to solve your and my problem in both our best interests..."

.

to be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Okay, was the last chapter that bad? Or are you losing interest in the story? I'd really like to know because compared to the other chapters I didn't really get many reviews... don't get me wrong, I really appreciate every word you all leave as feedback, but it just made me wonder...

I just wanna know if I'm boring you with this story, because if I do then I can wrap this up much quicker than I planned so that I don't lose all the readers *sigh*

I think there will be a jump in time soon anyway, because I'm itching to write about the children being born, because I've now resolved what I wanna do about the Rossi/Reid/Morgan situation...

So yeah... I hope you enjoy the new chapter and comments would be most appreciated... and sorry, that this chapter is so short...

.

Thank you to **ranni, twilightgirl80, twilightmecrazii, George2Bob1, Emerald Harkness, mikesh, 68luvcarter, Fanfic0Reader, numb3rslover, Kaysco and persnikitty5 **for all your kind words *hugs you* I really appreciate that *hugs again*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 16

* * *

**

.

The next hours were hard on the team and Hotch admired Rossi for holding it together this much when negotiating with the robbers.

But so far not much progress had been made and Hotch, JJ and the rest of the team started to worry.

The demands of the robbers were simple enough.

They wanted the money in the bank and they wanted to leave unharmed with one hostage as sort of a security that the FBI wouldn't try anything stupid.

And that was what had Hanson and Hotch worried. After the leader, who had introduced himself as „Charlie" seemed to have pegged Reid as the weakest link and the team feared that he might take Reid as hostage.

And no matter what, they wouldn't let that happen, not when Spencer was pregnant.

So far they were only relieved to know that everything inside the bank had been quiet and Charlie had last called to demand something to eat and drink for him and his men.

Rossi had persuaded him that the hostages needed something to eat too and when Charlie had agreed to that, Rossi had promised he'd organize some sandwiches and water to be delivered soon.

They had no idea what was going on in that bank, because the robbers had disconnected the cameras.

.

The shrill ringing of the phone that connected them to the robbers, broke the relative silence of the little group that had gathered around it.

Hotch, JJ, Emily, Rossi and Hanson looked at each other, not sure why the robbers were calling them now.

So far it had always been them who had contacted Charlie.

"This can't be good," Hotch murmured, while Rossi slowly picked up the phone and put it against his ear.

"SSA Rossi. We're really working and the pizzas should be here soon," the profiler started.

.

He had put the call on speaker, so Charlie's voice came through.

"This is not about the pizzas."

Rossi raised an eyebrow and a bad feeling washed over him.

"Then what is it?" he questioned.

For a second only Charlie's breath came over the line and Hotch noticed that his breathing sounded a little strained.

"The situation has changed, because one of your agents decided to play the hero and now we need a doctor in here," Charlie finally explained and he sounded angry, even furious.

JJ and Emily looked at each other, their eyes wide and concern evident on their faces.

Hotch ran a hand over his face and he also had a bad feeling about this.

"A doctor? What happened? Is somebody hurt?" Rossi managed to ask, his voice not betraying the fear he felt.

"Yes, somebody is hurt and we need a doctor in here," Charlie repeated, obviously not ready to give more details.

"And if I were you, I'd hurry or things might get a lot worse. I give you ten minutes and then your over-enthusiastic agents suffers the consequences."

And with that he hung up and the beeping of the phone filled the silence that had fallen over the group.

They all looked at each other.

"We need to find out what's going on in there," Hanson finally said, seeing that the BAU agents needed the time to gather their thoughts.

Rossi almost gently put the phone down and nodded.

"And we need that doctor," he stated.

Hotch clapped his hands together.

"Then let's go to work."

And with that everybody went to their respective tasks that Hotch didn't even need to tell them. They all knew what to do and they were all worried about their friends, hoping that things weren't too bad...

.

* * *

.

"Reid?"

Morgan's voice brought Spencer out of his deep thoughts. The young man had been staring at the clock on the wall opposite to where the hostages were sitting and he willed for something to happen.

He had easily recognized Rossi's voice when this Charlie guy had put him on speaker so that everybody in the bank could hear what was said.

And he had felt better when he had heard the older man's voice, because he knew that Rossi was a good negotiator and he would do his best to get them all out of this without unnecessary risks.

Right now they waited for the call that the food had arrived, that Charlie had ordered and Reid had to admit that he was hungry too.

The babies had started kicking too, a sure sign that he really needed something to eat or the babies wouldn't really calm down.

And it became harder and harder to ignore the pain from their kicks, but Reid tried his best, because he didn't really want to attract any more attention than necessary.

That was the reason why he had started to stare at the clock, so that he could distract himself.

But Morgan's voice had brought that concentration.

.

He turned his head a little, after making sure that the robbers weren't paying attention to them.

"You okay?" Morgan asked, his voice full of concern.

Reid nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I guess. Why do you ask?" he answered quietly and rubbed his hand over his belly to calm the babies down, but the triplets were stubborn and continued kicking.

"You have been staring at the clock for the last ten minutes and you are rubbing your stomach like crazy," Garcia answered, her own eyes on Reid, a concerned expression on her face.

Spencer looked at his two teammates with wide eyes. He hadn't even realized that he had been rubbing his stomach for this long.

He lowered his voice a little more, since Charlie had given them a strange look.

"The babies are kicking and won't stop. I need something to eat," he admitted and then he couldn't help but groan when one of the babies kicked harder and he tried to sooth them again by rubbing his stomach.

He was a little surprised when suddenly Morgan stilled his hand and put his own hand on Reid's stomach, rubbing it gently.

Spencer looked at Morgan and couldn't help the small smile in his face and he had to admit that Derek would make a great father once the babies were born... but Reid still wasn't sure if he wanted to get back together with the other man... and then there was Rossi to consider too.

_/God, I'm sitting here in the middle of a robbery turned hostage situation and think about my future relationships./_ he thought and lowered his head a little to stop thinking about that.

.

Morgan's concern immediately grew when Spencer lowered his head and he gently rubbed the younger man's neck to make him feel more comfortable.

Reid really appreciated the gesture, but unfortunately it attracted the attention of Charlie, who suddenly appeared in front of them, his weapon tightly in his hand.

"What the hell is going on here?" he questioned and Spencer finally looked up... a little too fast and the world suddenly started spinning and before Reid could stop himself, he threw up, directly on Charlie's feet.

"What the hell?" Charlie repeated and then, before anyone could react, he kicked Spencer hard in the side, sending the young man sprawling to the ground, whimpering in pain, his hands over his stomach.

Garcia immediately knelt beside the young genius, trying to find out if he was really hurt.

.

Morgan hadn't been fast enough to stop Charlie from kicking Reid, but now he saw red. Not caring for the weapon in the other man's hand, he sprung to his feet and tackled Charlie to the ground, punching him in the face.

"You bastard. Leave him alone. He's pregnant for god's sake," he screamed with rage, not aware what really was going on around him, only caring about Reid and he wanted to hurt Charlie, who had dared to hurt Reid and perhaps even the babies. That he might have made a tactical error by blurting out that Spencer was pregnant, didn't occur to him right now.

He only heard Reid whimpering on the floor and he was just about to punch Charlie again, probably knocking the man out, when he heard Garcia's panicked scream.

"Please leave him alone," the tech whiz pleaded, panic in her voice and Morgan spun on his knees and then he thought his heart would stop.

One of the other robbers had pulled Reid to his feet by his hair and had his weapon pressed directly against Reid's stomach, the safety off.

Spencer was whimpering, shaking and tears of pain and fear were running down his cheeks.

All will to fight drained from Morgan. He only stared at the other man, who once again held Reid at gunpoint.

He wondered why the man hadn't shot him, but he guessed he didn't want to kill a federal agent and he had probably feared that he might hit Charlie.

Derek didn't even see the fist coming and the next thing he knew was a searing pain and then darkness...

.

to be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hey everybody, here comes a new chapter *smiles* I know it is a weird and short one, but I couldn't figure out how else to resolve the situation, because ever since we found out that my grandpa, who is more like a second dad to me, is very ill, my muses refuse to really cooperate with me... so yeah... I hope the update is not too bad and comments would be most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

.

And thank you to **DerekMorgansGirlForever, darkangel-silvermoon, RoseLaurel, Jess, Tilleeeyyy, persnikitty5, krynny, ranni, Emerald Harkness, CMAli 1, mikesh, 68luvcarter, Kaysco, LIGHTNSHADOWS, Kathi1C, sesselover1988, Canadaindy, Amanda, numb3rslover, Kendall Emmett Iero-Way Goode, MJK'sGirl52886, twilightmecrazii, Quziecharmed, A.L. Cullen, wow, MistressNerd, MDarKspIrIt, George2Bob1, SmileyGiggles, Buka, slery, Malfoy Angel, Gemma72 and anonymous** for all the nice reviews you have given me for the last chapter *hugs you all*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

.

"Morgan? Wake up, please."

That were the first words that registered in Morgan's brain. He recognized the voice as Hotch's and

Derek slowly opened his eyes, but closed them again a second later, when the bright light made his head ache even more.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember what had happened.

All of sudden everything came back and he sat up in the bed he was lying in.

_/Wait, bed?/_ his brain registered and Morgan slowly opened his eyes again, blinking a few times to get adjusted to the bright light.

"Thank god, we were all worried," the voice said again and now Morgan was finally able to place it.

"JJ?" he questioned and put a hand on his head, which was throbbing heavily and, as he found out, bandaged.

He slowly turned his head towards the blonde, who was sitting on a chair beside the bed he was lying in. Judging by the room Morgan had woken up in a hospital.

"Yeah, it's me," JJ confirmed and she looked relieved.

Morgan once again tried to sit up, but a hand on his shoulder and another wave of nausea stopped him and he fell once again back against the pillow.

"You have a bad concussion and you need your rest," JJ explained quietly and now she looked worried.

"What happened? I mean, the robbery? Spencer?" Derek questioned, panicking slightly, because the last thing he remembered was the fight with Charlie and then nothing.

But even though he had a headache, he was still a profiler and he saw JJ wince slightly when he mentioned Reid.

"JJ? What happened? Are Reid and Garcia okay? Please tell me they're okay," Derek started and wanted to sit up again, but JJ seemed to have anticipated that and had a strong hand on his shoulder and in his obviously medicated state he was no real match for her right now.

.

„Derek, please, you need to calm down," JJ started and ran a hand through her blonde hair to give herself some time to find the right words.

"JJ, tell me," Morgan demanded. He wanted and needed answers and he needed them now.

He didn't even have an idea how on earth he was not in that bank anymore. He couldn't have been unconscious more than a few minutes, could he?

JJ sighed again and then she put a hand on Morgan's shoulder to stop him from sitting up again.

Then she started: "Garcia and Reid are mostly okay, Derek."

"Mostly? What the hell does that mean?" Morgan demanded, pushing against the hand holding him down.

If Garcia was okay, she would surely be with him, wouldn't she?

He was her choco muffin after all.

JJ could almost read his thoughts.

"Garcia is okay, not a scratch on her and she has been with you until five minutes ago," she explained.

Morgan's shoulders slumped in relief. There were at least good news.

"How long have I been out?" he questioned, suddenly realizing that the hit to his head must have been harder than he had thought.

"About two hours. For a while the doctors were even afraid that you had slipped in a coma."

The words made Derek tense up again and his hands tightened on the bedsheets.

Okay, that explained how he had gotten out of the bank and into the hospital.

The man was about to ask how exactly they had resolved the hostage situation, when he suddenly remembered that he still didn't know how Spencer was.

"And what about Spencer? Is he okay? Are the babies okay?"

JJ flinched again and panic started to rise in Derek's chest. He had no idea how he was supposed to handle it, if Reid and the babies were hurt badly.

"JJ?" His voice was low and the concern evident in it.

"Reid is in another room in the hospital and that's exactly why I'm the only one sitting with you. As I said, Garcia was in here until five minutes ago. We kept turns watching you and Spencer. Rossi refuses to leave Reid's side and Hotch and Emily are still trying to explain what the hell happened to Strauss."

Morgan didn't need to be a profiler to figure out that JJ was avoiding to answer his question about Spencer's health directly.

At least he knew that the young genius wasn't dead, but otherwise he had no idea what was going on.

.

"I wanna see him," he insisted and started to rise again, ignoring the feeling of dizziness washing over him.

All that mattered was to get to Reid and see how he was doing.

"Derek, you need to keep lying down," JJ said, her hand still on his shoulder, but not with as much force behind it as there had been before.

"JJ, you either tell me what's wrong with Spencer or I'm going to go and find out myself," Morgan said, trying to sound threatening.

JJ knew she couldn't keep this from Derek any longer since he had a right to know.

"Derek, while we stormed the bank, Reid was shot..."

Morgan's eyes widened and he sat up abruptly.

"Shot? You sit here and tell me to lie down when Pretty Boy has been shot?" he questioned, now angry that JJ hadn't told him right away.

Reid being shot could mean that he had lost the babies, or that he was in a life-threatening condition.

And both thoughts scared the hell out of Morgan and he once again wondered why he hadn't realized earlier how much he loved Spencer Reid.

"Morgan, please, you hurting yourself won't do Spencer any good," JJ tried to reason.

"Then fucking tell me what's wrong with Spencer," Morgan nearly yelled.

JJ knew that she had no other choice.

"Spencer was shot in the leg," she started and Derek relaxed a little because that didn't sound so bad, but that relief was short lived when JJ continued: "Unfortunately the bullet nicked an artery and Spencer lost a lot of blood before the medics got to him and since he's already weak, because the babies need a lot of his energy, they nearly lost him."

"But... but... the babies... Spencer?" Morgan stuttered, not able to form normal sentences.

JJ sighed and Morgan could see a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Derek, Spencer's condition is stable for now, but he's very weak and the doctors fear his body might go into labor due to all the stress and trauma."

"But he's far enough along so that they can deliver the babies and they will be able to live, isn't he?" Derek questioned hopefully and sat up again.

This time JJ didn't stop him, because she had slumped back into the chair and ran a hand over her eyes to wipe away the tears forming in them.

"JJ?" Morgan questioned again, trying to stand up, but quickly sitting back down when another wave of dizziness hit him.

.

"Derek, it's not that easy. Yes, the babies might be able to survive, but they will probably sustain brain damage or they'll be paralyzed. And even if they would be able to deliver the babies, they're not sure if Spencer's body is strong enough to survive it," JJ explained, the tears now freely falling down her cheeks.

And now Morgan was glad that he was sitting, or he would have fallen to the ground. His head was beating furiously against his chest and a lump had settled in his stomach, making him feel sick and he knew that it wasn't because of his head injury.

His shoulders slumped again and he questioned quietly: "So either way it's going to end badly for Spencer and the babies?"

JJ put a hand on his thigh and squeezed it gently.

"It doesn't have to, Derek. The doctor's say that maybe things will be okay when Spencer's body quickly regains his strength. Then he can go full-term in the pregnancy and him and the babies will be okay," she explained what the doctors had told the team earlier and it was that hope they all clung to.

"I need to see him," Morgan pleaded, because there was no way he could rest, now that he had heard the devastating news.

JJ sighed again, but she nodded, because she could fully understand what the other man was going through and her thoughts wandered back to Henry and once again she silently thanked every higher power that Henry was a healthy child.

"Okay, but after you have seen him, you need to go back here and rest," she told him firmly and Morgan nodded slowly.

He knew that this was the best he could get and he had to admit that he felt kind of weak and disorientated.

The hit to his head had obviously been harder than he had thought.

"Can you help me?" he questioned, because his knees were shaking a little and for once he wasn't too proud to ask for help.

All that mattered for him at the moment was to go see Reid and find out if it was really that bad.

But before they had even made it through the door, Garcia burst in with tears in her eyes...

.

to be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hey everybody, here comes a new chapter. It's a short one again and I don't really know if it's any good.

As I said before, my muses have been in a funk because of my grandfather, but on the other hand writing keeps me sane... I know, it's confusing, but still... all I wanna say is, that I hope you don't mind that the chapter is so short and probably bad... *smiles sheepishly*

Comments would be most appreciated

.

And thank you to **krynny, SagenWarrior, twilightmecrazii, Rayne McKenna, Shibuya Kazuya, CMAli 1, Amanda, Gemma72, yi-chan, Jae Ar, nicolethecrazyone, blushing-bride025, 68luvcarter, Emerald Harkness, mikesh, A.L. Cullen, kim, MJK'sGirl52886, almostkaity, ShikamaruNaraChunin, LGhouse, George2Bob1, CriminalMindsLove1 and RoseLaurel** for all your kind comments, especially the good wishes for my grandfather *hugs you all*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

.

Garcia stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that Morgan was awake and that he was even out of bed.

"Derek!" she exclaimed and went to hug the man, but JJ stopped her by shaking her head, because a Garcia hug would be too much for Morgan right now.

And Garcia really stopped, when she saw, that Morgan had a hard time even standing straight and the only reason he could was, because he was leaning against JJ for support.

"You're awake," Garcia finally said, since she had no idea what else to say and since she couldn't hug him, she settled for a gentle squeeze of his hand.

"Yeah, I am," was all Morgan answered, before he gave Garcia a slight smile. He could still see the tears in her eyes and the tear-stains on her cheeks.

"But baby girl, why are you crying?" Derek questioned, not sure, if he really wanted an answer to that question.

And then he added: "And why aren't you with Spencer?"

Morgan was even less sure, if he wanted an answer to this question.

Garcia stiffened a little and then looked at JJ, probably to find out, how much Morgan knew about Spencer's state of health.

JJ only sighed and rubbed her forehead with one hand, her other hand still around Derek to steady him.

"I told him everything, Garcia. He wouldn't calm down until he knew what was going and I had told him everything I knew," she defended her actions, because Rossi, her and Garcia had agreed before that they wouldn't tell Morgan right away what was going on with Spencer and the babies.

But JJ knew she had done the right thing to tell Derek everything, especially after she had seen the panic in his eyes.

.

Garcia nodded slowly.

"Spencer's health is the reason why I came here in the first place," she admitted and Derek felt his knees go weak at that, because Reid's health couldn't be too good, if Garcia was crying, could it?

His knees would have buckled, if JJ hadn't tightened her grip around him and sat him down on the bed again.

Derek didn't even protest. All he did was stare at Garcia, willing her to finally say something and tell him how Spencer was, no matter how bad the news were. Not knowing was still worse than the truth.

And when Garcia suddenly started smiling, Morgan had the feeling that his heart had stopped for a second at her reaction.

"I came here to tell you, that the doctors have finally stabilized Reid for good and if his health keeps improving like that, then he'll wake up in a few hours. And he will be able to go full term," she said, unable to keep the happiness out of her voice.

"He shouldn't even have too many problems if he accepts the strict bed rest. Isn't that great news?"

Morgan was glad that he was sitting, because his knees would have given out for sure by now.

"Damn, baby girl, don't ever scare me like that again," Morgan pleaded, sagging against JJ in relief.

The blonde didn't mind, because she herself was too happy to care about much else right now.

"Yeah, Garcia. I'm with Morgan on that. Never ever burst into a room in tears when you have good news to deliver in a situation like that," JJ said, even though she now also had tears in her eyes and the relief was gigantic.

Garcia sat on the bed beside Morgan and smiled, but she also looked a little embarrassed at scaring her friends like that, but she hadn't been able to keep the tears in check when the doctors had told her, that Spencer and the babies would be okay.

"But it were happy tears. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I mean, I was about to scream it out loud that Spencer would be okay, but you..." at that she looked at Morgan.

"...you stopped me from doing so, because I was so shocked to see you awake.", she tried to explain her actions.

And Derek couldn't help but smile at that and he hugged her as tightly as he dared.

"It's okay, Garcia. Just don't do it again, okay?" he questioned and Garcia nodded with a slight smile.

.

Suddenly Derek realized that he hadn't even asked Garcia how she was. The tech whiz had been with them in the bank after all.

"And you, baby girl? Are you okay? Did those bastards hurt you?" he asked, because even though he wanted nothing more than to see Reid and make sure that he really was okay, he needed to know if Garcia was alright.

Garcia gave him a small smile, even though it didn't really reach her eyes and kissed Morgan's cheek that wasn't bruised.

"I'm okay, Derek. Still a little shook up by everything that has happened and still scared for you, Spencer and the babies, but I'm not hurt physically," Garcia answered him.

"I'm glad to hear that," Derek started, but then he became aware of the strange undertone in Garcia's voice.

And he could easily tell that something was bothering her.

So he looked at her and then asked gently: "Are you sure you're okay, baby girl? I mean, even though I'm awake and Spencer's going to be okay, you're still not your sparkly self."

His words seemed to have hit a nerve with Garcia, because she suddenly burst into tears again and buried her head against Morgan's shoulder, still careful that she wouldn't hurt him.

"Oh Derek, I feel so bad. If I hadn't invited you and my baby genius to dinner and if I hadn't make you stop at the bank to get some money, none of this would have happened. Spencer, you and the babies nearly died because of me," she sobbed and Derek was shocked by what he heard and he felt a little helpless, because he hadn't expected such an outburst.

He gently forced Garcia to look at him.

"Baby girl, this was NOT your fault," he started, especially emphasizing on the word "not" and before Garcia could protest, he continued: "How on Earth could you have known, that the bank would be robbed the moment we stepped inside?"

He rubbed her back gently to calm her down and to show her, that he was serious, because he honestly didn't blame Garcia for what had happened and Derek was sure, that Spencer didn't blame her either.

It had just been an unfortunate turn of events that none of them could have foreseen.

Garcia stared at him and Morgan smiled lightly at her, wiping away Garcia's tears with his thumb.

.

"Really?" Penelope questioned, her voice small and a lot more subdued than usual.

"Really," Morgan replied, before he added: "And I know Reid will tell you the same if you ask him as soon as he wakes up."

He tried to assure her and obviously it worked, because Garcia smiled again and this time it did reach her eyes, so he assumed that she believed him.

And that was a good thing, because he cared about Garcia and wanted her to be okay, but right now all he wanted to do was go and see his Pretty Boy and make sure that him and the babies were really okay.

JJ, who had been sitting beside the two quietly and let them talk that out, seemed to read Morgan's thoughts, because she put a hand on Garcia's shoulder.

"Come on, Garcia. Let's get Morgan up and then go and see the others and surprise them that Derek's awake."

Garcia nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, and we can tell the whole team, because Emily and Hotch have arrived about twenty minutes ago," she explained and quickly added, before Morgan drew the wrong conclusions: "They wanted to come and see you too, but then the doctor came and told us the news about Reid and I stormed here to tell JJ the news and I also hoped you'd wake up sooner if I told you that Spencer would be okay."

JJ and Morgan smiled at each other when they saw, that Garcia was finally almost back to normal, because JJ had been worried about her before too, but the concern for Reid and Morgan had been too much and she hadn't found the time to talk to Garcia.

So she was glad, that Derek seemed to have found the right words.

.

JJ clapped her hands together.

"Well then, let's go," she said happily, now that it looked like everything would be okay if they gave it a little time.

"Just a moment," Garcia suddenly said and was out of the room in a flash.

JJ and Morgan looked at each other, a little confused what had gotten into her now, when Garcia already returned, pushing a wheelchair.

"Sir, your limousine is here," she teased and smiled at Morgan. Now, that Spencer was out of immediate danger, it felt good to be able to joke around a little.

Morgan was about to protest and tell her, that he really didn't need the wheelchair, but then he remembered, what had happened earlier.

And the room was still spinning a little when he moved too fast, so he finally gave in and sat in the wheelchair with JJ's help, since his knees still felt like jello.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," he said after he was seated and Garcia was about to start pushing him out of the room, when suddenly the door burst open again and a person none of them had really expected stormed into the room.

"Oh Derek, a friend of yours called and told me what happened... I know we haven't talked in a while, but I still came here as fast as I could to make sure you're okay," the woman exclaimed and all Morgan could get out was a surprised: "Gloria!"

.

to be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Okay, I'm awfully sorry that it took me so long to update this story, but my real life has been everything but good and I buried two beloved people in the last eight weeks and have been out of sorts for a while and have only posted a few chapters that were mostly written and only needed some small adjustments... that (and the lack of reviews for the last chapter of Perfectly Blind) are also the reason that the sequel to Perfectly Blind hasn't been posted yet.

.

So I hope you can forgive me... and please forgive me too, that this chapter is kind of confusing and probably not the best chapter I have ever written... *sigh* and I hope the characters are not too OOC, so yeah... I'm slowly getting my muses back and I hope the next chapter will come faster and will be much better... *smiles shyly*

.

And thank you to everybody, who left me all those kind comments for the last chapter *hugs you all*

Comments would be most appreciated for this chapter *hopeful smile*

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

.

"Gloria!"

Morgan stared at his ex-girlfriend and he really wasn't sure what he should do or say now.

The woman was standing right in front of him now and looked at him with concern, completely ignoring JJ and Garcia.

Both women didn't really look pleased to see Gloria, but for now they kept quiet about it, knowing that they needed to let Morgan handle this.

"God Derek, are you okay, are you hurt?" Gloria questioned and Garcia couldn't help but roll her eyes.

She barely bit back a "of course he's not okay. He is sitting in a wheelchair for god's sake." and one short look at JJ told the tech analyst that she had similar feelings.

.

Morgan meanwhile ran a hand over his face, because he had no real idea how to handle Gloria right now, so he didn't really react, when the woman crouched down and put a hand on his knee.

"Derek?" she questioned, because the profiler still hadn't answered her question and hadn't said anything except her name so far.

Derek finally overcame the shock to see the woman, who had lied to him and was part of the reason he had screwed things up with Spencer so much, right before him.

"I'm okay. A few weeks rest and I'll be as good as new," he finally said, just so that he answered one of her questions before he posed a few himself.

"What are you doing here and who called you?" Derek questioned, even though he could answer the first part of his question already, but still.

"Your boss, David Rossi, called me and told me about the situation. And I came as soon as I could to see if I could help."

Gloria's worry sounded genuine and Morgan couldn't help but feel flattered a little that she had come here even though they weren't really on speaking terms.

But then he couldn't help but feel angry, that Rossi had been bolt enough to call her here.

_/He probably hopes that we will reconnect, so that he can have Spencer to himself./_ Morgan wondered and clenched his hands into fists.

He sure as hell didn't plan on getting back together with Gloria, because that she had lied to him about being pregnant with his child... well, that was something he couldn't forgive easily.

And Derek had also realized that he didn't really love Gloria. He loved Spencer and he had just been too much of a coward to admit that.

.

Morgan ran a hand over his face and then he looked at his ex-girlfriend again.

"Don't get me wrong, Gloria, it is very nice of you to have come here, but you really shouldn't be here. Not after everything that has happened, not after you lied to me. And now I think it's better if you go home and I'll call you as soon as I'm ready to talk," he said, trying not to sound too harsh, but he also hoped that he got his message across.

Just to make sure that she did understand that he was serious, he added: "And now, please excuse us, we want to go and see if Spencer is okay."

And now Garcia couldn't hold back anymore.

"Yes, please excuse us, we're going to see Spencer, who really is pregnant with Derek's children," she hissed and without glancing at Gloria one more time, she pushed the wheelchair past her.

She had obviously forgotten that she had genuinely liked Gloria and had even wanted to throw them a baby shower.

JJ at least shot Gloria an apologetic look before she hurried after Garcia and Morgan.

.

"That was mean, Garcia," she commented as soon as she realized that Gloria was too stunned to follow them.

"I don't care, she was mean too," was all the tech analyst replied.

Morgan was still not too sure what to think now, so he decided to remain silent.

And in addition to that, he was really anxious to see Reid and to make sure that he was okay and that the babies were alright.

"Can we really go and see Spencer?" he questioned, just to say something and to stop JJ and Garcia talking about Gloria.

"Yeah, but only two at a time and not for too long," Garcia answered, Gloria forgotten for now, well at least as long as she wouldn't follow them.

And Morgan really hoped that Gloria would go and leave him alone for now.

He was angry at Rossi for just going over his head and calling Gloria.

They had agreed to fight this fair and Derek would need to talk to him about this, but right now there really was Spencer to worry about.

"Okay, that's better than not being able to see him at all," Derek then told Garcia and managed a small smile.

Garcia couldn't answer him, because they had just rounded a corner where they met the rest of the team.

Emily was immediately out of her chair and walked towards Morgan. Hotch followed a little slower and Rossi was nowhere to be seen and Morgan could easily guess that he was with Spencer.

"Morgan, how are you?" Emily questioned and looked at him with concern shining in her eyes.

Derek smiled a little at her.

"A few days rest and I'll be as good as new," he answered and looked at Hotch, who had put a hand on his shoulder.

"Glad to see you awake," the unit chief told him and didn't even try to hide the relief in his voice.

"Thanks," Morgan replied, before his eyes traveled to the door behind Hotch and Emily and he suspected that this was where Reid was.

"Can I go in and see Spencer?" he asked hopefully.

Hotch only nodded, while Prentiss answered him: "Sure, but Rossi is in there with him right now."

Morgan decided not to tell Hotch that Rossi wasn't his favorite person in the world right now and simply nodded.

"Garcia told me that two people can go in there at the same time," he informed and looked at Garcia so that she would push the wheelchair towards the room.

The rest of the way into the room and to a chair beside Spencer's bed he could walk himself.

Hotch wasn't sure if it was a good idea to have Rossi and Morgan alone in that room, because he had realized that the two of them weren't on the best terms right now.

He just hoped that the two would keep things quiet for Reid's sake, so he stepped aside and let Garcia push the wheelchair towards the room.

.

Once there, Morgan put on the green scrubs JJ had acquired from somewhere and then he slowly and a little shakily walked the few meters into the room and to the free chair beside Spencer's bed.

Rossi raised his head and gave Morgan court nod, ignoring the angry look of the other man, before he concentrated on Reid again.

Morgan decided to let the other man be for the moment and instead he also focused his attention on the young genius.

His heart clenched painfully when he saw how pale the young man was and how still he was, but at least his breathing was even and Garcia had told him that Spencer would be okay, they only needed to give him a few more days.

With a shaking hand Derek reached out and took Reid's hand in his own and he let his other hand rest gently on the baby belly to assure himself that everything would be alright.

Rossi held Reid's other hand and so the two sat in silence, watching over the young man.

"I'm sorry," Rossi suddenly said and that caused Morgan to look at the other man.

"Sorry?" he questioned carefully, because he really wasn't sure why David Rossi was apologizing to him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I called Gloria," Rossi said and finally really looked at his teammate, flinching a little when he saw the bandage around Morgan's head.

Derek chuckled bitterly.

"Then why did you call her? And how do you even know that she was already here to see me?" he questioned, squeezing Reid's hand a little tighter.

Rossi sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I saw the look you gave me and the only reason you would give me such a look, that I can think of right now, is, that Gloria has come here and told you that I called her. And why I called her? I don't really know. This whole hostage situation and nearly seeing Spencer die... I don't know really know, it was kind of a panic reaction," he admitted.

"Did you really hope that I was going to give Spencer and my babies up so easily and get back together with a woman that lied to me like Gloria did?"

Morgan was a little astounded that a seasoned profiler like Rossi could really be this naive.

"Actually, I don't know what I was hoping for. When it comes to Reid my profiling skills get messed up a little from time to time," Rossi informed him, a ghost of a smile on his lips and even Morgan had to smile a little.

"I can relate to that," he told the other and for some reason he wasn't mad anymore and he knew that he would have had to deal with Gloria sooner or later anyway.

"But hopefully Gloria understands now that we are over."

He added those words so that Rossi knew where he and Gloria stood.

And Rossi of course immediately got what Morgan wanted to tell him.

.

"I see," was all he said to that and then the two men turned their attention back to Reid and almost gasped when they saw that the young genius had his eyes open, staring at them.

"Spencer!" Rossi and Morgan exclaimed in unison, both so relieved to see the young man awake.

"Hey," was all Reid managed to get out and with much effort on his part managed to lift his head a little and with panic asked: "The babies?"

"Shh, Spencer, calm down," Morgan tried to calm the young man, while Rossi called for the doctor to tell him that Reid had woken up.

"The babies are okay and you are going to be okay too, you just need rest," he soothed, before he was pushed aside by the doctor, who had come into the room.

"Please leave for now so that I can check, if he's okay and then you can come back," the doctor said sternly and Rossi and Morgan nodded slowly, knowing that arguing with the doctor would be useless and would only stop Spencer from getting the help he needed.

And for once Derek was glad that Rossi helped him out of the chair and supported him while they slowly made their way out of the room.

They were nearly out of the room when they heard Reid calling softly out to them.

"I love you..."

Whatever name he had said after those words, the two men didn't hear anymore, because the door fell closed behind them...

.

to be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hey everybody, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up and I really, really hope you're not mad at me for the direction this chapter has taken.

Comments of course would be most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

.

Thank you to **DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92, RoseLaurel, krynny, unknown, SagenWarrior, twilightmecrazii, CMAli1, cristina reid, evfangirl98, 68luvcarter, Ptitenath92, Amanda, MJK'sGirl52886, GeminiSoul01, George2Bob1, Mathi's Secret, valentina knight valentine, angel, LGhouse, Winter Cicada, slery and Senshi Galaxy **for all the kind words for the last chapter *hugs you all*

.

_**And thank you to everybody who offered their condolences, especially Amanda *hugs* That really meant a lot to me and helped me a lot *hugs again***_

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: **None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

.

Morgan parked his car in front of Reid's apartment building and looked up to the windows that belonged to Spencer's apartment.

He gave a deep sigh and finally exited his car to walk over to the door.

It had been six weeks since that incident in the bank where Derek and Spencer had been injured.

Six weeks since Reid had said "I love you" to Morgan or Rossi.

But both men didn't know whose name he had actually said.

Spencer hadn't mentioned it with any word afterward and Morgan and Rossi both weren't so sure if he even remembered that he had said them.

They had both agreed not to pressure Reid and force him to tell them, because Reid's health was more important than their own feelings right now.

And ever since he had been in hospital after the shooting, the pregnancy had been double as hard on Reid than before.

So Derek and Rossi had called a truce and had worked things out for now, so that one of them was with Spencer at all times.

The doctor had ordered Reid to stay in bed most of the time and he had been very strict about his instructions that Spencer needed rest to recover and not endanger his or the babies' health.

That Reid hadn't even complained about it, just showed them how bad he must feel even though he didn't admit it out loud.

.

But Derek was more than relieved that he was at least following the doctor's orders, because he was more than a little worried about Spencer's health and the health of the triplets.

Morgan sighed again and tried to look as cheerful as possible when he opened the door to Reid's apartment.

He was a little surprised, but then again not really, that Spencer wasn't alone.

Tommy and his son were sitting in the comfortable armchair in the room and were talking to Spencer.

The young genius himself was propped up on a few pillows on the couch, a red comforter tightly wrapped around his body, the baby belly now clearly visible underneath it.

"Hey Derek," Spencer greeted with a bright, but also a little tired, smile on his face.

"Hey Pretty Boy," Morgan answered in return, also a bright smile on his face.

He bent down and gave Spencer a quick kiss on the forehead, loving the way Reid always gave that little happy sigh when he did that.

Then he sat down on the second armchair in the room and turned to Tommy and Davey.

"Hey Tommy, hey Dave," he greeted the other two people in the room.

It had taken Morgan a little while, but by now he had accepted Jason, Tommy and Davey as a permanent fixture in Spencer's life and he was glad that the young genius had found new friends.

Jason and Tommy had decided to move here, because Jason had inherited money from an uncle who had died and the two were about to open a martial arts school here, so that they could be closer to Rossi and to Reid now too.

And Morgan could also understand why Reid and Tommy seemed so close now, because he had been told about the circumstances of little Davey's birth and Derek was glad that Spencer had someone to talk to who had already experienced what he was going through right now.

.

"Hey Morgan," Tommy gave back while Davey merely looked at the profiler with a tiny scowl on his face.

The little boy still didn't like Morgan, because he saw him as a rival to Rossi and Davey didn't like that too much.

Of course Davey wasn't old enough yet to understand what exactly was going on and how complicated the situation really was.

So Morgan tried to not let it bother him too much.

"How do you feel?" Derek then asked Spencer, who was sitting up a little to reach the cup of tea that was sitting on the small living room table.

"I'm okay... well as good as can be expected, I guess," Reid answered him after he had taken a deep sip.

.

Before he could say more, however, he groaned a little and put a hand on his stomach, which immediately worried Tommy and Morgan.

"What's wrong?" Tommy questioned and scooted a little closer to the young genius with his chair, holding Davey securely in his lap.

Morgan was already out of his chair and kneeling beside the couch, looking at the younger man with worry shining in his eyes.

Spencer forced a small smile on his lips and nodded.

"I'm okay. The babies just woke up after they've heard your voice, Derek and now they're kicking up a storm," he informed before grimacing again after another hard kick from one of the triplets.

Morgan grinned a little, pulled the comforter aside and gently put his hand on Reid's baby belly.

The doctor had said, that Spencer could go into labor soon, because it wasn't too sure if he would carry the babies the full nine months since it were triplets and Spencer was so fragile.

.

"They know that their father is here," Morgan finally said with a small, almost proud smile and ran his hands in soothing circles over the young genius's stomach, trying to feel his babies kicking.

And that did indeed calm the babies down a little and Reid gave a sigh of relief and his whole body relaxed.

He loved the little signs of life the babies gave him with those kicks, but it really hurt when they kicked like that.

"Of course they know that it's you. There are a lot of statistics that proof the prenatal cognitive abilities of children..." Reid started and both Tommy and Derek knew that he was about to start one of his "genius rants".

But Derek wanted Spencer to relax completely and that meant his mind too.

So he petted the baby belly once more and told him fondly: "I know that you could probably tell us a lot about those statistics, but you need to rest and that big brain of yours needs that rest as much as the rest of your body does, Pretty Boy."

Reid stared at the other man and blushed a little.

"Okay," he mumbled and let his head rest against the pillow again.

Morgan smiled fondly at the younger man and sat down in the armchair again.

.

"So, how was your day?" he then asked, because he had been at the office this morning and Tommy had stayed with Spencer so that he wasn't alone.

And Tommy was it, who answered.

"Spencer was very easy to handle and stayed in bed or better on the couch most of the time and we were watching movies."

"Sounds nice," Morgan replied and Reid nodded.

"It was. I explained all the different types of fish to Davey when we were watching Finding Nemo," he explained almost proudly and Derek chuckled a little.

Tommy also chuckled and hugged his son closer, who still hadn't said a word and Derek knew from experience that it would take a while before the little boy got over his dislike of Morgan and would talk to him as if he had never been mad at him.

"Yeah and now little Davey wants a fish-tank full of little Nemo's. Jason will be thrilled," Tommy explained.

He too was still a little wary about Morgan because Rossi was such a good friend to him and had been there for him during some of his and Jason's darkest times.

But he also understood how close Spencer and Derek had been and he knew when it all came down to it, it was Reid's choice who he wanted to be with.

And Derek was, as Tommy had found out, a good man, even though he had been a little misguided in his actions with Gloria and Reid, but you could easily see that he was suffering enough for this.

.

He sat back on his chair, Davey still in his lap.

It was a little odd to see his normally hyperactive son so timid, but it was always like this with Morgan in the room.

His thoughts were interrupted when Spencer spoke up again.

"Oh I don't think Jason will mind too much. Fish are very good pets and I think I can help you find a good pet shop where you can get a good price for a tank. And well, Davey's birthday is coming soon," Reid hinted and smiled at Tommy.

The man had done so much for him and Reid wanted to give him something back.

Davey squirmed on his father's lap and Tommy sat him down on the ground and the little boy walked over to the couch, carefully climbing up, so that he was sitting beside Spencer and the pregnant man could put an arm around him.  
"Can you really do that, Uncle Spencer?" he questioned, looking at the man with big puppy eyes.

Reid ruffled the boys hair.

"We'll talk to your daddy when he and Uncle Dave come home later and then we'll see, okay?"

Davey nodded happily, because he knew his daddy and his papa had a hard time saying no to him.

.

Morgan had watched the exchange with interest and then he glanced at Tommy, who only shook his head, smiling fondly at his son and at his friend.

Derek also smiled, because he couldn't help but imagine how Spencer would be with the triplets once they were born.

He would make a good father, even though he knew that Reid was a little scared that he would screw things up with three babies in the house.

Morgan knew he would be there for Spencer if the younger genius allowed him to, but he really wasn't sure where exactly he stood with Reid.

Sure, the young genius allowed him to come to him to the doctor visits, but Morgan wasn't sure if this was because he was the other father of the babies or because he wanted him to be there.

.

To shake himself of these dark feelings he sometimes had, he questioned: "When are Jason and Rossi going to come back?"

Morgan knew that the two men were looking for a house for Jason, Tommy and Davey, because the little family was currently staying with Rossi, since they hadn't had time to find something suitable when the chance with the martial arts school came up.

They had enough money, but hadn't found anything they liked, so Rossi had contacted a friend of his and they were busy the whole day.

Tommy looked at the watch on his wrist and then to Morgan.

"They should be here soon. Jason told me that they would be back in time for dinner," he informed just seconds before his cell phone started ringing.

Tommy pulled it out of the pocket of his jeans, looked at the caller ID and frowned a little.

Spencer turned his head towards Tommy.

"Who is it?" he questioned, instantly in profiler mode.

Morgan too looked at the other man a little concerned.

Tommy only shrugged.

"Unknown number," he said, before finally picking up the phone.

"Hello?" he questioned and listened to whoever was on the other end of the line.

Seconds later he paled and hung up the phone, his hands shaking.

"Tommy? Is everything okay?"

Now Reid was really concerned and acted almost instinctively by pulling Davey close and covering his ears so that he wouldn't really hear what Tommy was saying.

Tommy looked up and with a shaky voice said words, that shocked everybody in the room.

"The hospital... someone... someone shot Jason..."

.

to be continued, if you're still interested...


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Well, yeah, here comes a new chapter *sheepish smile* I'm not really sure what to think of this, but I really really hope you like it even if it took a whole different turn than I originally planned... *another sheepish smile*

Comments would of course be most appreciated *reid-pupp-dog-eyes*

.

Thank you to** krynny **(even though I'm not sure if being called a demented angel is a compliment? *sheepish smile*), **Kathi1C, RoseLaurel, DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92, CMAli 1, Scarlett, SagenWarrior, twilightmecrazii, 68luvcarter, Brighteyes, CLP'sGirl52886, cristina reid, XxXSilverShadowXxX, Amanda B, kagoma, yugiyamisex4eva and Alisa123** for all your kind comments *hugs you all* They really mean a lot to me *hugs again* *bright smile* because it tells me you are still interested in this story and gives me motivation to continue, even though the reviews seem to get less for every chapter o.O

Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading *smiles*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

.

Half an hour later Morgan had no real idea how he had managed to get a panicking Tommy, a crying Davey and a shocked and heavily pregnant Spencer into his car and to the hospital.

He hadn't even wanted to take Reid with him, because the doctor had ordered Spencer to stay in bed, or at least lie down.

But Derek sure as hell hadn't wanted to leave Reid all alone, worrying himself half to death and maybe cause more problems for the babies than it would cause if Spencer came with them.

And they were at a hospital too, so there was probably no safer place for Reid right now than surrounded by doctors, who would be able to help the young genius if something should happen to him or the babies.

In addition to that, Spencer had promised that he would sit in a wheelchair and wouldn't do anything that might endanger his health.

So far Reid had kept his word.

As soon as they had arrived at the hospital Tommy, with his crying son in his arms had gone to find his husband, or at least Rossi, so that he could get news and Morgan had organized a wheelchair for Spencer.

.

Now they were all sitting in a small, private waiting room where Rossi had been waiting for them, obviously also still waiting for any news on Jason.

Rossi hadn't told them much about what had happened, probably afraid that he would frighten little Davey even more than the boy already was.

All Rossi had told them, was, that it wasn't as bad as it may have sounded when the hospital had called them and that had at least assured all of them a little, especially Tommy.

The young man hadn't said a word ever since they had reached the hospital and he had asked Rossi for any news.

Tommy had Davey on his lap, holding the child as close as possible.

Davey didn't seem to mind, quite the contrary, he cuddled close to his papa, sniffling quietly.

Sure, Dave didn't really know what had happened, but he had of course realized that his daddy was hurt and that was enough to scare him and make him cry.

Rossi had his head buried in his hands and it didn't take a profiler to see that he felt guilty for what had happened for some reason, even though Morgan didn't have the slightest clue why he should.

Maybe Derek would see things more clearly when they finally found out what exactly had happened.

Morgan's eyes then traveled to Reid.

The young man was awfully quiet too. He had one hand on his stomach as if to shield his babies from all the cruel things happening in their world.

His other hand was resting lightly on Rossi's knee and the older profiler had finally put one of his own hands on top of Spencer's.

Morgan felt a slight sting of jealousy, even though he could understand what Reid was doing, because Rossi needed the silent support when you considered how close Jason and Dave were.

So Morgan tried to hold his jealousy in check, because Spencer probably didn't really mean much more by it than lend his support... or at least Derek hoped so.

.

Morgan suddenly felt the need to do something, so he looked at Tommy, who still hadn't said a word.

"Tommy, do you want me to call someone? Jason's family maybe?" he asked.

Tommy turned his head towards him and smiled slightly.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think it's better if we call his parents only after we know what exactly is wrong with Jase and when we know how serious it is. Maddie and Ryan tend to worry quite a lot about their son, so I don't want them to assume the worst before we know what's going on," he answered.

Morgan nodded a little. Of course he could understand Tommy's reasoning.

But he still needed something to do or he would go crazy from feeling like the fifth wheel.

He felt a little like an outsider, because he wasn't as close to Tommy and Jason as Dave and Spencer were.

Derek of course still worried about Jason. They had started to develop a friendship in the last two weeks, because they were both big sports fans and had both played football in High School.

And they had decided to have a few sparing sessions once Tommy's and Jason's martial arts school had opened.

Derek ran a hand over his face to clear his mind a little.

"I'm going to get some coffee. What do you want?" he asked in no general direction.

Reid looked up from where his eyes had rested on his baby belly and smiled at Morgan.

"Could you get me some tea?" he questioned. Spencer would have liked a coffee better, but that was also a no go per doctor's orders.

Rossi also looked up.

"A coffee would be great," he admitted, because he still felt a little cold, probably from the shock and a coffee would help him warm up.

Morgan nodded at his two teammates and then turned his head towards Tommy.

The young man sighed a little.

"I don't need anything, but could you maybe try to get some hot chocolate for Davey?"

Derek nodded again.

"I'll see what I can do and I'll also go and find out if we could get any news on Jason soon."

Everybody looked at him with a thankful expression on their faces and that made Morgan feel a lot better and not so much like a fifth wheel anymore.

.

Morgan was just about to turn around when suddenly a doctor came down the hall, walking directly towards them.

So Derek decided to stay for now and hear what the doctor had to say and to lend support if necessary.

Tommy had immediately jumped to his feet, his son still securely in his arms, one hand over his ear, gently pressing his other ear against his chest, so that Davey wouldn't hear everything the doctor had to say just in case it was really bad news.

The doctor, a man in his late forties came to stand in front of the little group and except Reid, who was still sitting in his wheelchair, everyone was on their feet and staring at the man.

"Friends and family of Jason Scott?" he questioned, just to make sure that the nurse had sent him in the right direction.

Tommy nodded immediately.

"I'm his husband," he informed, anxious for news.

If the doctor was surprised by those words, he didn't let it show.

"I'm Doctor Franklin, I was your husband's surgeon," he supplied, just to introduce himself to all of them.

He didn't even ask Tommy to talk to him alone, because he had long ago learned that family members told other important persons in the patient's life everything anyway.

And Rossi had flashed his FBI-badge anyway, so Dr. Franklin was pretty sure that it was okay to tell them all at once.

And besides, the news weren't too bad, so it wasn't as important as it was in other situations.

Dr. Franklin took another look at the chart in his hands and then he faced the waiting people.

"Your husband was shot in the shoulder, but luckily the bullet didn't do too much damage."

The doctor stopped for a second, because Tommy's heartfelt "thank god" meant that they all needed a moment to calm down and to express their happiness about those news.

Only when Tommy and Rossi had broken their hug, of course mindful of Davey, did Dr. Franklin continue.

"And although your husband's shoulder will be in a brace for quite a while and he'll need to take it easy for about eight weeks, there shouldn't be any lasting damage."

The doctor was quite glad that he'd been able to give Jason's family and friends good news, especially when he'd spotted the small boy in Tommy's arms and the heavily pregnant Spencer in the wheelchair.

.

"Can I see him?" Tommy finally questioned, relief shining in his eyes that Jason was going to be okay, even though it might take a while.

Dr. Franklin nodded and told him: "Yes, you can go in, but don't stress him too much, because he's lost a lot of blood and he's still weak from the surgery."

Tommy nodded without hesitation. He only wanted to see Jason to see with his own eyes that his husband was still alive and breathing. And Tommy would do anything the doctor ordered him to do if it meant he'd be able to go and see Jason.

And Davey, who had listened to the doctor with wide eyes after Tommy had uncovered his ears after it was clear that the doctor didn't have real bad news, nodded seriously too.

So Tommy was pretty sure that his son would manage to behave and not overwhelm Jason.

The young man felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Rossi still standing beside him.

The profiler still looked shaken but a lot better now that he knew that Jason would be okay.

"You two go ahead and see Jason. I'll follow you soon. I'm just going to call Jason's parents first and tell them what happened."

The tone of Rossi's voice told Morgan and Reid that Dave also wanted to talk to them about something that Tommy shouldn't hear, at least not for now.

So they didn't object when Tommy followed the doctor to Jason's room, his son still in his arms.

.

Once they were out of earshot, Morgan looked at Rossi with questioning eyes.

"What happened when Jason was shot, Dave?" he asked, finally hoping for some answers.

Rossi sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Morgan, I'll tell you later what exactly happened, but right now I need you to do something for me please."

Derek raised an eyebrow, but he nodded without hesitation.

"Of course. What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to call Hotch. I already told the police the whole story, but I want Hotch and Garcia to make sure that every police officer in this area is looking for Richard Oliver and that a warrant for that bastard is issued. And that Jason has officers stationed in front of his room for his protection. After I've seen Jason I'll call Hotch myself and discuss the details with him."

Rossi's voice was hard and held an edge to it, Morgan had never heard from the older man.

Derek frowned a little and he was about to ask who Richard Oliver was and if he was the man who had shot Jason and how Rossi knew him, when Reid's soft voice interrupted him.

It was the first time Spencer said something since they had arrived at the hospital and just now Morgan realized that the young man looked like he was in pain by the way his hand was rubbing in soothing circles over his stomach.

"Richard Oliver? Tommy's own father shot Jason?" the young genius questioned before Morgan could ask him if was okay.

"I thought the man was supposed to still be behind bars?"

Spencer looked at Rossi with wide eyes and the shock was evident in his voice, his hands rubbing over his swollen stomach now restlessly.

Morgan had the feeling that he was missing some vital information here.

"Wait, what? Tommy's father shot Jason? And why is Tommy's father in jail anyway?" he questioned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Reid and Rossi looked at each other and they seemed to have a silent conversation between them.

And Derek couldn't help a new wave of jealousy washing through him, because he really hated how familiar Rossi and Spencer had gotten with each other.

_/Now is not the right moment for jealousy, Derek/_ a little voice in his head chided him softly and Morgan did his best to push the wave of jealousy aside.

He didn't have too long to dwell on it anyway, because Reid's next words literally stunned him for a moment.

"Richard Oilver is a bastard, who should rot in hell for what he did to Tommy and for trying to kill Jason..."

It was pretty sure that the young genius wanted to say more, but then he doubled over in pain and Rossi and Morgan quickly fell down on their knees in front of Spencer.

"Pretty Boy, you okay?" Morgan questioned, taking one of Reid's hands. Rossi took the other, looking at Reid with worry.

Spencer took a few deep breaths and it looked like he was counting something, before he moaned in pain again.

Then he looked at Rossi and Morgan, a panicked look in his eyes.

"No... no... I'm not okay... I think I'm going into labor."

.

to be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Okay, here comes another chapter and I really hope you like it, because it's kind of a filler chapter before the babies will be born in the next one *smiles*

I'd really like to know what you want Reid to have, two boys and a girl, two girls and a boy, three boys, three girls? I have a constellation of the genders in mind, but I'd really like to hear your opinions...

.

And since a few reviewers figured it out, yes, Jason and Tommy are based on Jason Scott and Tommy Oliver from Power Rangers, they're practically the same people, except that they are normal humans and never were Power Rangers *g*

.

And I seem to have backed myself into a difficult corner, because no matter who Reid is going to end up with, I'm going to disappoint a lot of my readers and I really hate that thought, so I really am looking for a solution to make all of you happy, but so far I haven't found one *sad sigh* Well, we'll see how this goes... okay, I have one solution in mind, but I fear killing off Spencer and letting Rossi and Morgen get together to care for the babies is not a very good solution *another sad sigh*

.

But I'll stop with my ramblings right now and thank **Herky****Illiniwek,****Scarlett,****Alisa123,****Purplehonor**(*g* I was wondering when someone would figure it out and make the connection, but you were, as I said, the first *smile*)**,****DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92,****cristina****reid,****krynny** (ah okay, thanks for that explanation *hugs* I really was a little insecure for a while there), **ShinigamiSiblings**(as I said in the mail, yay you figured Tommy and Jason out *g*),**Amanda,****68luvcarter,****persnikitty5** (I'm really happy that you found your way back to my story *smile*), **CMAli****1,****kagomya,****twilightmecrazii,****Quiet****Ryter,****ej-83,****lovesreidforever,****Brighteyes** (even though I really am not sure what this review means o.O), **scifigeek22,****Reidfreak,****Danielle****may-song****harkness****and****Rogue****Storm** (thank you for the reviews, I'm always happy to get new readers who like the story *smile) who have all left me such kind words for the last chapter *hugs you all*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

* * *

.

"No... no... I'm not okay... I think I'm going into labor."

After Reid's panicked exclamation neither Rossi nor Morgan moved for a moment, both too stunned by the young genius's words to to much.

Only another pained moan from Spencer, this time much louder than before, spurred them into action.

"We need a doctor!" Morgan yelled and tried his best to stay calm too.

Rossi was kneeling in front of Reid, holding the younger man's hand, trying to calm him down somewhat.

But Spencer only grimaced, moaned in pain and tears were running down his cheeks.

"Shh, calm down, Spencer. A doctor is on his way to help you," Dave tried to soothe, but Reid again shook his head.

"But... it's too early... they can't be born now... they'll..."

Reid trailed off when another wave of pain washed through him and he could only moan, again louder than before, because the pain was becoming more and more intense with every passing second.

Morgan was now satisfied that the nurse, who had come to see what Derek's yelling was about, would get a doctor.

He then fell down in front of Reid again and took the young man's other hand.

"The babies will be okay, Spencer. You heard what your Doc said. It was highly unlikely that you were going to go full term with the triplets," he said, trying to sound way calmer than he felt himself.

"But the statistics say..." Reid started, his panic and pain growing with every passing second.

"Spencer, forget the statistics," Rossi told him firmly because he knew that the young genius would only panic more if they allowed him to dwell too much on those statistics.

"But..." Reid began again, but this time it was Morgan who stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"Shh, Pretty Boy, calm down. You and the babies are going to be okay and Dave and I will be with you every step of the way, okay? So there is nothing you have to worry about," Derek told the younger man softly.

Rossi nodded to Morgan's words.

"Morgan is right. We won't let anything bad happen to you or the babies, okay?"

For once both men forgot about their competitive situation with each other, because right now they needed to focus on Spencer and his well-being.

The rest just wasn't important.

And indeed Reid managed a small smile for the both of them, which was quickly replaced by another moan, or better right now it was more of a scream than a moan.

Morgan and Rossi grimaced a little when Spencer squeezed their hands too tightly to ride out the pain.

"Can you make sure that someone calls Dr. Stone? I want him here... I... I trust him," Spencer ground out, his face now a steady grimace of pain.

Rossi and Morgan nodded immediately.

"Of course, Spencer, we'll do everything to make you comfortable," Rossi assured.

.

He couldn't say more, because now a doctor and two nurses came running down the hall.

The doctor, whose name-tag identified him as Dr. Miller, didn't waste time, having been informed previously what was happening, and asked: "How far apart are the contractions?"

Rossi and Morgan looked at each other a little embarrassed.

They both hadn't really counted, but Spencer wasn't a genius with an eidetic memory for nothing and answered immediately: "They've come in less than ten minutes for the last one and a half hours and right now it's just one steady pain."

Morgan and Rossi gaped at the younger man.

Had they really been so absorbed in their worry for Jason that they hadn't noticed that Reid had been in pain for quite a while?

But then again, the young genius hadn't said a word, probably because he too wanted to know how Jason was, and because he probably knew all the medical statistics about false contractions and had wanted to wait if the pain went away on its own, so that he wouldn't alarm everybody unnecessarily.

Dr. Miller only nodded.

"Okay, we'll get you set up in a room," he explained, while he checked Reid's breathing and pulse.

Then he nodded to one of the nurses, who shooed Morgan and Rossi out of the way.

The two men stepped to the side reluctantly and watched the nurse starting to wheel Spencer down the hall.

The young genius turned his head, his eyes wide and his face panicked.

"Derek, Dave!" he pleaded with them, because the last thing he wanted, was to be alone in that, at least for him, terrifying situation.

Morgan and Rossi immediately made to follow, but the doctor shook his head.

"We need to get him set up in his room and then you can stay with him," Dr. Miller explained loud enough so that Spencer could hear it too after the nurse had stopped for a moment, and even though Rossi and Morgan were really reluctant to leave the young genius alone, they knew that the doctor only wanted to help him and they would probably be in the way right now.

Reid looked at them, his eyes still wide and his face pale.

Morgan stepped over to him and took the young man's hand for a second.

"As soon as we're allowed to, we'll be back by your side, Spencer," he promised and gave the young man a soft kiss on the forehead before stepping aside so that Rossi could say a few words of reassurance of his own.

The older man did so, also taking Spencer's hand.

"Morgan is right, as we said earlier, you won't have to go through this alone. But right now the doctor knows best and we don't want to get in his way," he added to Morgan's words and Reid nodded slightly.

"Okay," he murmured quietly, still terrified of being all alone in this situation, but he felt better now that he knew, that they would be back soon.

The doctor seemed to sense that too, because he motioned for the nurse to go on.

Then he turned to Rossi and Morgan.

"I'll let you know when you can go and see him, well, at least until the actual birth starts, then I fear I can only allow the father of the babies to be with him," he stated and without another word he hurried after the nurse.

.

Derek and Rossi watched him go and then they looked at each other.

"I'll give Garcia a call and tell her that Reid has gone into labor, she'll call the rest of the team," he said with a slight smile.

"That's a good idea and as soon as they're here I'm going to tell Hotch about Tommy's father," Rossi replied and then he ran a hand over his face, before he continued.

I'm also going to call Dr. Stone," Rossi said, before he added a little hesitantly: "And then I'm going to go and see Jason and Tommy and tell them what's going on so they won't wonder where I've been."

Morgan could easily sense the disappointment in the older man's voice and he didn't have to think for too long why.

Dr. Miller had said that only the other father of the babies would be allowed to stay with Reid during the birth, so that meant Rossi wouldn't be able to be there.

And normally Morgan should have felt smug about it, but somehow he couldn't. It wouldn't be fair on Rossi, who had done nothing but to help Reid when he needed help and assurance.

So Derek took a step towards Rossi and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dave, don't worry about what Dr. Miller says, I'm sure he'll let you stay with Spencer during the birth too once Pretty Boy gives him one of his puppy dog eyes," he said with a slight smile on his lips.

Rossi looked at Morgan in surprise and ran a hand through his hair again.

"If Spencer even wants me there," he said a little sadly.

Morgan tilted his head and studied the older profiler with a thoughtful expression, before he decided that right now only Spencer and the babies mattered and not his own ego, that for a fleeting second hoped that Reid indeed didn't want Rossi there.

"Of course he will want you there, Dave. And to be honest, I want you there too, I mean, you've been there for Reid when I was too busy denying my feelings and looking for the easy way out and as much as I hate to admit this, you deserve to be there as much as I, maybe even more," Morgan admitted, even though it was a hard thing for him to say.

Dave looked even more surprised, but then he smiled slightly, before he clapped Morgan on the shoulder for a second.

"Thanks, Derek," he told the other man, glad that Morgan didn't use this as a chance to bring Reid more to his own side when Rossi didn't have the chance to fight him.

Morgan only shrugged.

"We agreed to fight fair and right now what we want doesn't really matter. Spencer is the most important person right now and I want to support him as best as I can and he will need us both there. I mean, you've seen how panicked he was that the babies will be hurt, because they're coming too early," he said, for the first time the worry evident in his voice.

Rossi sighed deeply.

"I'm concerned for the babies' health too, I mean, sure, Dr. Stone said that it was to be expected that they might come early, but still," he trailed off and Morgan swallowed a few times, before he replied: "Yeah, I know what you mean, I'm worried too, but he's in good hands and the only thing we can do right now, is support him as best as we can."

Rossi nodded immediately.

"Yeah, and now we should make those phone calls and then I'll go and see how Jason is," he informed.

Morgan smiled slightly.

"Tell Jason I said hi and I hope he gets well soon," he told the the other man, his cell phone already in his hands.

"I will," Rossi confirmed, before two men walked out of the hospital to make their phone calls, before Dave went to see Jason and Derek sat down in the waiting room again, both men hoping that they would be allowed to see Reid soon... and both hoping that the young genius and the triplets would be okay...

.

to be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Okay, three apologies first: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, I'm sorry that the chapter is so short and I'm really really sorry that the babies won't be born in this chapter and that it's another filler chapter o.O

.

But there are several reasons for this: First of all, real life has been very hectic and I feel like I've been to one funeral too many in the last four months *sigh*

.

Second of all, I seem to have messed up my timeline somewhere along the way, because in my handwritten notes Reid is about 8 months pregnant, maybe even a little more. Is that really much too early for the babies to be born without medical difficulties and lasting damage? I mean, I was three and a half weeks early too o.O I'd really like your opinion on that *smile*

.

**And third, I received this not so nice anonymous review (which I deleted and am rephrasing here, because the original words were even worse), telling me to stop polluting this side with my Mpreg crap, because it will never ever happen on the show and I should post it somewhere else, because it's obviously NOT fanfiction.**

.

And that really discouraged me and I found it insulting, not only to my story but to all the other MPreg writers out there who hopefully didn't receive such a review*sigh* And for a while I even contemplated taking down the story, because yeah, I'm that insecure and my self-confidence is really low o.O  
But then I decided that I wouldn't do that and well, actually we fanfiction writers are not the first people to think of male pregnancy. There is this movie with Arnold Schwarzenegger and there's an episode of Sliders that deal with mpreg, and so I watched that a few times to get back into the groove of writing that story. And I read a few other MPreg Story on this side, which are all great by the way (sorry I didn't leave a review, I'll do that as soon as I find the time), and that helped me too *smiles*

And of course reading all your kind words helped too, so I'm putting this new chapter up and I really hope you enjoy it, even though the babies are not born yet *smiles*

And now have fun reading and forgive me my long A/N, but I needed to say that *sigh*

.

Thank you of course everybody who left me all the kind reviews for the last chapter and everybody who put this on alert on favorited it *hugs you all*

Comments would of course be most appreciated *smiles hopefully*

And please remember that English is not my native language *smiles shyly*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

**And some warnings, just in case: This is SLASH and MPREG**

.

**Chapter 23**

.

"Come in."

It was Tommy, who answered after Rossi had knocked at the door of Jason's hospital room.

The profiler was anxious to go and see how Reid was doing, but he also needed to see Jason to make sure that the younger man would be okay.

So he quickly entered Jason's hospital room and he couldn't help but smile when he saw the picture that greeted him.

Sure, it wasn't nice to see Jason look so pale in the green hospital gown, his arm in a brace, but the rest if the picture gave Rossi a warm feeling in his chest.

Little Davey was curled up on the bed with his daddy, of course on Jason's uninjured side and had finally fallen into an exhausted sleep.

Jason had an arm around his son, holding him close and secure.

Tommy was sitting on a chair as close to the bed as possible and had an arm rest loosely over Jason's midsection, holding on to the hand of the injured arm, so he was close to his sleeping son too.

Dave walked over to the bed and smiled slightly.

"Hey Jason. How do you feel?" he questioned, concern clear in his voice, but he tried to talk quietly, because he didn't want to wake Davey.

The little boy needed his rest.

Jason turned his head and smiled weakly.

"Tired and sore, but way better than I should after what has happened. They've given me some powerful meds against the pain," he answered and his voice was slightly slurred.

Rossi nodded and walked closer to the bed.

"You gave us all quite the scare," he told Jason and gently squeezed the uninjured shoulder.

"Sorry, and I'm especially sorry that I dragged you into this," Jason answered and lowered his head.

.

Tommy quickly interjected: "No, it's not your fault, Jase. It's mine. I mean... it was... well..."

Tommy stopped, because he really had no idea what to say and Jason turned his head towards his husband, a sad expression on his face.

"Tom, how often do I have to tell you that this is not your fault," he said, squeezing Tommy's hand as gently as he could.

Rossi looked between the two and nodded to Jason's words.

"I second that, Tommy," he told the young man, before addressing Jason once again.

"And it's not your fault either, but rest assured that I'll make sure that that bastard is going to stay behind bars for good this time," Dave said sternly.  
He had been there before and he sure as hell didn't want Jason and Tommy to fight again because of misguided self-blame.

He ran a hand through his hair, waiting for one of the younger men to say something, but none of them did.

Rossi smiled slightly, glad that the two seemed to think this over and hopefully come to the right conclusions.

Then his thoughts drifted to Spencer again and he sighed, causing Jason and Tommy to look at him.

Dave forced a smile on his face and once more ran a hand through his hair.

"Morgan and Reid send their best wishes too and hope that you'll be okay too," he informed and Jason smiled a little wider.

"Where are they? Are they going to come and see me too?" he questioned, because Tommy had of course told him that the two profilers had come to the hospital with Tommy and Dave.

Rossi stiffened a little, not really sure if Jason was up to such news, but he knew there was no use in trying to keep it from them.

"Spencer's gone into labor," he started and wanted to say more, but Tommy's loud gasp stopped him.

The younger man looked at him with wide eyes.

"But... he's early," he said, worry evident in his words.

Rossi scratched the back of his head and nodded.

"Yeah, I know and he's panicking but right now the doctors do whatever they can from him, so all we can do, is hope that he's okay and that the babies are going to be okay."

He tried to sound more confident than he felt, because he couldn't stop worrying about Reid and the babies.

Tommy nodded slowly.

"Go and see him, Dave," he told his friend with a small smile and Jason nodded.

"And keep us updated, okay?" Jason added to his husband's words.

"I will," Rossi nodded and then he squeezed Jason's shoulder carefully, patted Tommy on the back and ran a hand through little Davey's hair and then he left again, hoping to find Morgan, who would hopefully have news for him.

.

And he found him sitting in the waiting room they had been sitting before.

"Anything new?" Rossi asked, falling into a chair beside him.

Derek shook his head.

"Not yet, but Dr. Stone has already come here and he and Dr. Miller are tending to Spencer now," he explained.

Rossi nodded.

"Yeah, Dr. Miller had already contacted Dr. Stone after reading Reid's medical records, so he was already on his way when I called," Dave explained and then he leaned back, letting his head rest against the wall.

"So, how is Jason?" Morgan asked, just to have something to talk about.

"He's doing surprisingly good considering everything," Rossi replied with a slight smile of relief.

"That's good to know."

Again there was silence, before Rossi wanted to know: "Did you reach Garcia?"

This time it was Morgan's turn to nod.

"Yeah, she will call the rest of the team and I'm sure that they'll be here soon. I just hope she's not too excited and causes an accident in her worry," he answered with the ghost of a smile.

Rossi couldn't help but grin for a second too.

Derek was right, Garcia, when she was worried or excited, should better not drive a car.

Hopefully she would really make it to the hospital in one piece.

Then he sighed again.

"So, do you have any idea when we can go and see Spencer?" Rossi then asked, coming back to the actual topic.

Again Morgan shook his head.

"Nope, the nurse just told me to wait here and that they would come and get us as soon as they were ready."

It was easy to read in Morgan's voice that he didn't like that one bit and Rossi didn't blame him.

He was so worried about the babies and as hard as it was to admit it for Dave, it had to be worse for Morgan, since it were his babies.

"Well, at least we haven't received bad news," he tried to calm Morgan and himself too.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good thing," Derek admitted and the words indeed gave him a little comfort.

"But I can't stop thinking about the pain Spencer must be in, I mean, he sure as hell is going to refuse pain medication and I want to be there to help him through it."

Morgan's voice was quiet and Rossi turned his head to look at him.

He hesitated for a second before he finally put a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"I know how you feel," was all he said, because more words weren't necessary and Dave wouldn't have found the time to say more anyway, because suddenly Dr. Miller was walking towards them.

Morgan and Rossi were on their feet instantly, staring at the man.

The doctor stopped in front of them and smiled slightly.

"You can go and see him now, but please try not to upset him too much," the man said without wasting any time.

Derek and Dave nodded, looked at each other and with mixed feelings both men followed Dr. Miller to see Spencer and to help him through this.

.

to be continued, I think...

.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you want to, I'd really appreciate, if you'd give my One-Shot The Rescue a Genius Job a try, it's a crossover between Leverage and Criminal Minds and it's Eliot/Reid... and if you like it, a review would be very much appreciated *smiles hopefully*


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:**Well, yeah, here comes the new chapter and I really, really hope you will like it, because I'm not too sure if I did okay here o.O *sigh*

But thank you everybody for all the encouraging words you gave me. They really helped me after that nasty review I got *hugs you all*

And also: Thank you for all your insight on the birth of the babies and for trying to help letting me figure out how to go about this *smiles gratefully*

And please, when you read this chapter, keep in mind that I'm not a doctor nor have I ever had a child of my own, so I hope it's not too bad o.O

.

Thank you to** Becky Zimmerman** (please don't write bad about other authors on this site to make me feel better, because I respect everybody who has the courage to put their work up here *smiles*), **Herky Illiniwek, AlaynieKat, redlady7909, Buka2000, MadamShinigami, MarineLvr84, Canadaindy, DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92, bobbin lace, Emerald Harkness, Alisa123, twilightmecrazii, lovesreidforever, Scarlett, RogueStorm84, , anna, Kathi1C, Cooperville, xoxh3l3nxox, krynny, JordanGoombette, Katsakura, CMAli 1, RoseLaurel, Jazmingirl, Avenacookie, cristina reid, anonymous reviewer, akimi youngblood, purring-kitten, Mathi's Secret, 68luvcarter, catseye348, Reidfreak, AmandaB, casdeanlvr4lyf, Danielle may-song harkness, alaine1910, Quiet Ryter, tomboy425** (thank you so much for that long review and I really appreciate all the thought you have put in it and it really helped *smiles), **Dragon Claymore, krystalrousell, Toris Lietvu Laurinatis, dr3, Flamegirl22 and your biggest fan** for all your kind reviews *hugs*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

* * *

.

Rossi reluctantly put on the green scrubs that was handed to him by one of the nurses. He didn't like it one bit that they had to be this cautious to fully dress in those scrubs.

Because that meant that there was the very real danger that Spencer might catch something if they weren't careful enough.

He glanced at Morgan, who had just put on the same green scrubs like Rossi.

"Ready?" he questioned a little hesitantly.

Morgan swallowed harshly but then he nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be. And honestly, it doesn't really matter if I'm ready or not. Pretty Boy needs us and that's the most important thing," Derek told the other man with a slight smile on his face.

And Rossi knew that Morgan was right.

They had agreed on this earlier. No matter what their personal feelings were right now, Reid and the triplets were more important at the moment.

And neither Rossi nor Morgan could see that change anytime soon, even after the babies were born.

They would of course be healthy, because both Dave and Derek didn't allow anything else.

It would kill them and Spencer too if something happened to one of the children.

.

Rossi sighed again and then he pushed open the door to the delivery room and entered it slowly.

Morgan followed on his feet.

Both men immediately focused on the bed in the middle of the room.

Spencer was lying on it, hooked up to some machines, Rossi and Morgan didn't even want to know what they all were, but they recognized two of them anyway.

One of the machines monitored Spencer's vital signs and one did the same for the babies.

A nurse was standing beside Reid's head and was gently brushing a strain of hair out of Reid's sweaty face, obviously in an attempt to calm the distraught young man down.

But the young woman gave a sigh of relief when she spotted Rossi and Morgan.

"Here they are, Spencer," she told Reid and Spencer immediately turned his head towards them, his pained mask replaced with a smile for a second, before it contorted in pain again, probably because another contraction hit.

Derek and Dave were by his side immediately, both taking a hand of the young man, squeezing it gently.

"It's alright, Spencer, we're here," Derek echoed the words of the nurse.

Reid nodded with tears in his eyes and Morgan couldn't tell if they were because of the pain or because he was so relieved to see them.

Rossi swallowed harshly and reached out with his hand to wipe the tears away.

"It's going to be okay, Spencer. Soon the pain will stop and you will have three healthy little bundles of joy, which will make sleep in the next months nearly impossible," he tried to assure.

And Morgan really was glad now that Rossi was here, because it took all of Morgan's willpower not to freak out and worry himself to death and he really had no idea how long he could keep his calm.

.

But Rossi was, as usual, a calming presence, not only for Spencer but for Morgan too and Derek now knew that he really would fight tooth and nail that Rossi was allowed to stay during the birth.

Morgan gave Rossi a small smile, which the holder man returned with a slight smile of his own.

And before Derek and Dave really knew what they were doing, they reached out with their free hands and entwined them, letting them rest gently on Reid's swollen stomach, rubbing small and soothing circles.

.

And even though Spencer had to be in unbearable pain, he really seemed to calm down the longer Rossi and Morgan were with him and touched him.

Whenever a new contraction made Reid scream in pain, Rossi and Morgan let him squeeze their hands as hard as he wanted and whispered soothing words to calm him down.

They knew that Spencer would refuse any pain medication and had opted for the partial anesthesia, which was necessary for a c-section and so he was just grateful that both Rossi and Morgan were there to help him through the pain.

The three men had no idea how much time had passed, because the doctor hadn't come back, which was somewhat reassuring for the three of them, because that meant the babies weren't in immediate danger right now.

Only a nurse was checking on them once in a while, obviously waiting for some readings.

And every time Reid questioned what was going on, she only gave him a sweet smile and told him "to hang in there and that everything was okay for now".

.

When she entered the room the fourth time, at least two hours had to have passed, the young nurse had an even brighter smile on her face.

"There are some people out there who are anxious to see you, Spencer. The doctor allowed them to come in for a few minutes if you think you're up to it," she told him.

Morgan and Rossi only looked at each other, unsure if it was a good idea to let the rest of the team see Reid like this, because they both had no doubt that it was the team who wanted to see Spencer.

They weren't even sure if it was allowed at all and if it would stress Reid too much.

But the smile on Spencer's face told them, that they shouldn't worry too much and that it would help Reid to see the rest of the team for at least a second, probably especially JJ, because she had been through this too and could assure him that the pain was normal.

"Send them in," Spencer nearly pleaded before another contraction rocked his body and Morgan even yelped in pain, because the young man squeezed his hand tighter than ever before, probably because the contraction had hurt much more than before... and that in turn meant that he was probably getting closer to the birth.

.

The nurse, who had checked Spencer's and the babies' vitals while she had waited for Reid's answer, patted the young man's hair in a maternal gesture.

"It's not going to be long now before your babies will be born."

The happy, almost carefree tone the nurse had, helped Reid to calm down further, because if she was confident that the babies would be okay, then Reid should probably be too. The nurse had seen this many times before after all and she would know when to worry and when not to.

She patted Spencer's head again and then she turned to Rossi and Morgan.

"I'll send your friends in now, but feel free to just throw them out when you think they're stressing Spencer too much," she instructed them and Morgan nodded.

"We will," he promised, because he wouldn't let anyone hurt Reid or the babies, no matter if it was unintentional or not.

But Reid needed to see the rest of the team before the actual birth and Morgan knew that.

.

The three men watched the nurse leave the room and close the door behind her, but it didn't take long before the door opened again and Garcia, JJ, Emily, Hotch and even Jack burst into the room.

The three woman immediately surrounded the bed while Hotch stayed back a little with his son, answering some of the questions the young boy had and obviously a little unsure if he should come closer.

Reid gave him a small smile before he turned his head towards JJ.

"Did it hurt so much for you too?" he questioned and then he clenched his teeth again when another contraction wrecked his body.

"Oh Spence," JJ told him with a small smile and brushed some strains of hair from the young genius's forehead.

Garcia was standing next to Morgan and was smiling brightly, but Derek knew her well enough to see the worry in her eyes.

She was trying to stay positive for Spencer's sake, but she was also a little worried, because he was so early, even though JJ had tried to assure her that it would be okay and that the doctors would know what to do for Reid and the babies.

Spencer smiled at her as much as he could with all the pain he was in.

Every member of the team tried to assure Reid that it would be okay and that the pain would be over soon and he would have his three babies so that the pain wouldn't matter anyway.

They tried to talk to the young man to distract him from the pain he was in.

Hotch was silently observing from a little away with Jack still on his arm. The little boy was sad that his Uncle Spencer was in pain and he didn't want to go closer, but Hotch didn't really mind.

Reid wouldn't really remember much of this anyway and it gave Hotch the chance to watch Morgan and Rossi interact with Reid and with each other and he was satisfied to see that they had, at least for now, buried their feelings to take care of the pregnant young man.

.

And they were all a little startled when suddenly the nurse came back into the room, followed by another nurse and two doctor's, one of the Dr. Stone.

He was the one who looked at the whole team.

"I fear you all need to go now, except the second father of the babies," he told them, ready to throw them out if he had to, but he was glad that they all obeyed.

The women all gave Spencer a soft kiss on the forehead and then they left. Hotch gave him a small smile and Jack waved before they too left.

Only Rossi and Morgan stayed where they were.

Dr. Miller looked back and forth between them and Morgan just shrugged.

"I'm the second father, but Dave will stay too," he said without hesitation.

Dr. Stone only gave him a small smile, because Spencer had talked to him a little about what was going on with Morgan and Rossi.

And Dr. Miller didn't protest anymore, because if their patient was okay with it then it didn't really matter.

And Rossi and Morgan seemed to have a calming effect on Reid and the young man would need all the help he can get.

"Okay, then let's get started, Spencer. We'll inject the local anesthetic now, so don't freak out when it starts to work," Dr. Stone told Reid.

They had talked about that during the check-ups, but he wanted Spencer as calm as possible.

Reid only nodded since he couldn't do much more.

Morgan squeezed the young man's hand and smiled.

"Soon we'll get to see our children, Pretty Boy."

When he said "we" he also looked at Rossi, who gave him a grateful smile.

Then both Rossi and Morgan looked at the doctors, who finally got to work.

Now they couldn't do much more than be there for Spencer and hold his hands and let the doctors do their work and hope that everything would be okay with Spencer and the babies...

.

* * *

.

"Damn, how long does this take?"

Garcia was pacing the hallway anxiously.

It had been over two hours since they had been sent out of the delivery room and they didn't know much more except that everything was going according to plan.

And even though that was an assurance that Reid and the babies were okay so far, the whole team was anxious to finally hear news.

Jack had fallen asleep on Hotch's lap.

Aaron had called Hailey to come and pick him up, because they had no idea how long it would take and he especially didn't want Jack to be here if something happened to Reid or the babies.

She had told him that she would be there as soon as possible.

"Garcia, calm down. I'm sure a nurse will come out and tell us something soon," Emily tried to calm the tech analyst, even though she was also curious and nervous.

She just hoped that everything was alright.

.

JJ had just reentered the waiting-room.

She had called Will to update him on the situation and to ask how Henry was.

Being in the hospital and waiting for news on Spencer and the triplets had made her want to talk to Henry and Will.

She had also promised him that she'd call him as soon as she had news.

.

The blonde had just sat down beside Emily when finally someone came out of the delivery room again.

It was the nurse that had updated them on the situation before, but this time she wasn't alone.

No, Rossi was with her.

The profiler looked exhausted, but he also had a bright smile on his face.

All were immediately on their feet surrounding him, even Hotch, who had been careful not to wake Jack.

"And?" JJ asked, while Garcia was just bouncing on her heels, looking at Rossi expectantly.

"The babies are here," was all Rossi said and his words were answered with cheers, because his words meant that the babies were healthy and Spencer was probably too.

And then it was Garcia who asked the next question, a question they had all been dying to get an answer to.

"So, what did our genius have? Girls? Boys? Girls and boys?"

Rossi only smiled brightly again.

"You will need to wait a few more minutes and then you can go in for a moment and see for yourself," he said cryptically.

The nurse, who had come with him, took pity on the team.

"You don't have to wait any longer. You can go in and see Spencer and the babies for a few minutes. And then we'll bring Spencer to his room."  
Her words were once again answered with cheers and so the team slowly and quietly made their way towards the delivery room, all anxious to greet the newest members of their BAU family.

.

to be continued... *hides out of caution*

I promise we'll meet the babies in the next chapter *hides even better*


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Hey everybody, yes here already comes a new chapter *smiles* It's a really short one, since it's sort of an interlude, but I still hope you will enjoy it none the less *smiles*

It was hard to write and that's why it's so short and wasn't part of the last chapter, but tonight I kinda had the urge to go over it and finish it...

Reviews would be most appreciated for this *smiles shyly and hopefully*

And please keep in mind that English isn't my native language *sheepish smile*

.

Thank you to all the kind reviews for the last chapter *hugs you all* Your kind words are really appreciated and just what I need to cheer myself up right now *smiles*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

* * *

.

"Aren't they the most amazing and beautiful babies you have ever seen?"

Spencer's voice was raspy, because he was still exhausted from the c-section, but he glanced in amazement at the small baby that was resting on his chest, almost asleep, probably as exhausted as Spencer was.

Morgan couldn't help the proud smile on his face and he bent down to kiss Reid on the forehead, no matter that it was all sweaty.

Of course he was careful of the baby the nurse had placed in his arms only a few minutes earlier.

"Yes they are," he agreed wholeheartedly and then he smiled down at the child in his arms.

The baby blinked at him, almost startling blue eyes looking back.

Small locks of dark hair peeked out from under the blanket the baby was wrapped up in.

The skin was a little darker and Morgan was almost sure that the baby had his nose.

Then he glanced at the baby in Spencer's arms.

The eyes of the baby in Spencer's arms were a little darker and the little tufts of hair were lighter as was the tone of the baby's skin.

Even though they were triplets, they all looked a little different, Morgan noticed when he glanced at the third baby that was currently resting in a nurse's arms because Rossi had offered to get the others.

Morgan knew that he had wanted to give him and Spencer a few minutes alone since it were their babies that had just been born and Derek really appreciated that.

His smile got even brighter when the baby in the nurse's arms stirred a little.

The baby had blue eyes, even though they were all pretty sure that not all babies' eyes would stay blue and the hair was a light brown as far as Derek could see and the skin was a little darker than of the baby in Spencer's arms, but lighter than that of the one in Morgan's arms.

.  
Derek turned to Spencer again.  
The young genius was still gazing almost dreamy at the tiny human being in his arms.

"I can't believe they're finally here, Derek. And that they're all healthy despite being so early," he murmured, exhaustion clear in his voice.

Derek took a step closer to the bed and smiled at Spencer.

Yes, he was relieved too. It had been tense a few times during the birth, especially after the second baby had been delivered. The doctors had gotten a little frantic for a few moments after that and had worked even faster and more determined than before, but after a few minutes they seemed to have things back under control.

And Dr. Stone had assured them that the babies were really fine, sure, they were tiny but that was to be expected and Spencer and the triplets would have to stay in the hospital longer than normal, but that were all things they could live with if it meant their babies would grow up healthy.

.

"You did great today, Pretty Boy. And I told you that the babies would be okay," he explained, watching the baby in his arms look at him out of wide eyes.

"Thanks Derek," Reid gave back and with a grateful smile added: "I couldn't have done it without you and Dave."

Morgan swallowed a little when Reid talked about Rossi, because he knew they needed to find a solution for this situation.

But right now all Morgan wanted to do was celebrate the birth of his babies.

His mother would be so thrilled when she heard that she was a grandmother...

Morgan knew it would be a little hard to explain everything, because the last time he had called her was when he had broken up with Gloria and he had only told her that she had lied about being pregnant.

The rest would be a little harder to explain, but Derek was confident that she would be able to deal, because he knew that she really liked Spencer, maybe even more so than she had liked Gloria.

.

Thankfully the sadness he always felt when he thought about Gloria and what had happened with her and what he maybe had lost with Spencer because of his own stubbornness and insecurity were interrupted when Rossi came back into the room.

"Prepare yourselves, they will storm in here any minute, because I didn't tell them the genders of the triplets," he told them with a twinkle in his eyes.

Morgan chuckled and even Spencer managed a smile, but Derek also felt a pang of jealousy when the nurse placed his third child in Rossi's arms without hesitation.

Something inside him screamed that Rossi had no right to hold his baby like that, but the rational part of this brain silenced that tiny voice for now, because Rossi had every right to be here as long as Spencer wanted him here, no matter how much Morgan didn't like it.

.

Once again he couldn't go further with his gloomy thoughts, because now that the team had put on the required scrubs they nearly stormed into the delivery room.

"Oh my good, they're so cute," Garcia squealed, before cooing over the baby in Morgan's arms.

Her exclamation was a little too loud and the baby in Spencer's arms protested and started crying a little.

Spencer gave Garcia half a glare, before he started to gently rock the baby back and forth.

"Shh, baby boy, it's alright, that's just your Aunt Penelope. You'll get used to her and lover her soon," he whispered, stroking his son's cheek with one hand.

The little boy just sniffled again, snuggled a little closer to Reid's chest and then quieted down again.

Garcia, who had looked a little sorry before, now smiled brightly at Spencer and the baby, they now knew was a boy, bending down and giving Spencer a gently kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, Reid, I didn't mean to wake the little cutie, I'm just so excited," she apologized.

"It's okay, Garcia," was all Reid said.

JJ, who had stood beside Garcia, now put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, can we finally know the names and the genders of the triplets?" she questioned curiously, because even though they knew that the baby in Spencer's arms was a boy, they had no idea about the gender of the other two in Rossi's and Morgan's arms.

At the mention of the names all eyes turned to Reid, even Rossi's and Morgan's, because they knew that Spencer had picked out the names weeks ago, he hadn't told them.

Spencer even had variations ready for every variation, because of course he hadn't known what genders the triplets would have, but he was glad that he could take the set of names he had thought of first.

He looked back and forth between Dave and Derek for a second and then beckoned them closer so that they were standing left and right at the head of his bed.

.

Only when they were there, Spencer started to talk again.

Of course he was tired, exhausted and needed his sleep, but he would be able to hold on a little while longer

He gestured to the baby in Morgan's arms with a proud smile on his face.

"Meet Sophia Francine, she's the oldest and has quite a set of lungs on her," he explained and chuckled a little at Derek's astounded look, before reaching out to stroke his oldest daughter's chin.

Reid was happy that he had surprised Morgan with naming his first-born daughter after his mother, but for Spencer it had never been a question that a girl would carry the name of the woman that had accepted him into the Morgan family without any hesitation, no matter how his relationship with Morgan would play out.

Garcia squealed again and Hotch, who had come into the room just to hear Reid introduce his first-born daughter to the team couldn't help but smile brightly at Reid's choice.

Hotch had come a little later, because Hailey had just arrived and had taken Jack home, because the boy had been too tired and Hailey had told him that her and Jack would come to visit Reid in the morning.

JJ and Emily looked at the youngest member of the BAU-team with pride on how he handled the situation right now.

.  
Reid waited until everybody had calmed down again and then he turned his head slightly to his left to look at the baby sleeping in Rossi's arms.

"And this is her little sister Dianna Connie," he introduced and reached out with his arm to stroke the girl's cheek just like he had done with Sophia before.

This time Rossi gasped and looked at Spencer with a few tears in his eyes.

He couldn't believe that Spencer had actually named his daughter after Rossi's mother, a woman he had never met.

"Don't look so surprised, Dave. I knew you would like it and you've been such a big help during the pregnancy that I owe it to you."

Rossi grinned a little brighter and held the small child in his arms a little closer, enjoying the feel of the baby in his arms and he vowed that he would protect the triplets no matter if Spencer chose him or Derek, because he loved the three little ones like his own.

.

The room was silent and waited for Reid to introduce the last of the triplets, the little boy that was lying comfortable on Reid's chest and was looking around the room with interest.

He was the smallest of the three babies, but he still was the most awake and curious.

Spencer smiled and bent down to kiss the baby's forehead which was answered with a small gurgle from the baby.

The young genius then looked at his whole team, knowing that they would be quite surprised at Reid's choice of name for the baby boy.

"And this is my baby boy, Aaron Jason..."

.

to be continued...

Well, I really hope you like the names I chose for the triplets *hopeful puppy-dog-eyes*

And I also hope it wasn't too bad and the characters weren't too OOC o.O

I'll probably come back to this scene in the form of flashbacks in later chapters to show the feelings and thoughts of all the team-members especially Rossi and Morgan, but I figured it was okay for now, since you've all been anxious to meet the triplets *nods*


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Hey everybody, here comes a new chapter and I really, really hope you will like it, because I tried to write some fluff, but I fear I failed spectacularly.

I just hope the characters are not too OOC and you don't mind that not too much is happening here, but in the next chapter more will happen, I promise *smiles*

.

And comments for this would be most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

.

And thank you to **bookworm51485, Herky Illiniwek, Alisa123, Doctor's Other Companion, hyperfuzzy, Alayniekat, RogueStorm84, DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92, Buka2000, Winter Cicada, cristina reid, Scarlett, Quiet Ryter, Emerald Harkness, akimi youngblood, twilightmecrazii, sweetteetoo, peruser, Amanda B, RoseLaurel, Sablier, PrincessLolita , Suezanne, krystalrousell, koorimechick and love kane** for all your kind comments *hugs you* I'm still amazed that you've stuck with me for so long and that this story has gotten over 800 reviews... I don't even have words how happy this makes me *smiles brightly*

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

* * *

.

"And this is my baby boy, Aaron Jason..."

The words were met with stunned silence and all eyes of the people in the room shifted to Hotch, who had stopped walking closer to the bed when Spencer had announced the name of his son.

For a moment Aaron didn't react and just stood there, but then his lips curved into a small, but really happy smile and Reid was a little shocked to see tears glistening in his boss's eyes.

Then Hotch walked up to Reid's bedside, where JJ moved out of the way, putting his hand on Hotch's arm for a second and squeezing lightly, giving the Unit Chief a smile.

Spencer looked at his boss and mentor.

"I hope it's okay that I'm naming him after you," he said shyly, just to make sure that Aaron was really okay with it.

Hotch just continued smiling and gently touched the baby's face.

Aaron Jason blinked at him and cooed a little.

"Can I hold him?" Aaron asked and Reid nodded immediately.

"Of course you can," he allowed, because he trusted Hotch with his life and he also trusted him with his son.

Hotch gently took the little boy in his arms and held him close to his chest, like he had done with Jack countless times when his son had still been a baby.

"Hello Aaron, Sophia and Dianna, welcome to the BAU family. I promise you that we'll always have your back and of course your daddy's back too. I just hope you haven't inherited your daddy's habit of getting himself into trouble."

The words were met with smiles and Spencer, despite smiling too, also blushed a little.

.

Garcia stepped up beside Aaron and looked at the little boy in the man's arms, a slight frown on her face.

Morgan noticed that and asked a little worried: "What's wrong baby girl?"

He wondered if she wanted to hold a baby too and was jealous at Aaron for getting the chance first, but the Unit Chief had been the first to ask after all.

But if Garcia wanted to, Morgan would let her hold Sophia. The girl was asleep, but still...

Garcia, however, quickly answered Derek's question and her frown had been for a totally different reason, which amused Morgan and the rest of the team to no end.

The tech whiz put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"We can't call this little cutie Aaron or little Aaron all the time, that's just weird and confusing. We need a cute little nickname" she complained, even though there was no trace of malice or any other negative feeling in it.

They all looked at Garcia and even Spencer, who finally felt the c-section catch up with him, because it was hard even holding his eyes open, couldn't help but smile at Garcia's words.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at Garcia and then at his son in Hotch's arms.

The baby started sniffling softly and Hotch handed him back to Reid, who cradled the baby against his chest and soothed him, before he looked at Garcia again.

.

"And what do you think we should call my son, and just for the record, I'm slightly offended that you don't seem to approve of my choice of name and that you seem to favor one of my babies over the others," he said, trying to sound put out, but he just couldn't help the happy smile on his face.

Garcia shook her head, knowing that Spencer wasn't really mad at her.

"Oh no, my precious genius, I don't disapprove at all, quite the contrary, and of course I don't favor any of them and I'll find nicknames for your two princesses too, don't you worry," she hurried to say, "but I just don't want the little boy to get confused."

And before anyone else could say something, she continued: "I think we should call this angel little AJ, that's the perfect nickname."

Reid looked at Morgan a little helplessly, but Derek just shrugged and his look said "that's our baby girl and we love her for it".

.

Spencer smiled at Derek and then he turned his eyes to his son, who looked back, but his eyes were slowly closing, showing how tired the baby was... and Reid didn't blame him.

It had been an eventful day.

"So, AJ, do you think that's a good nickname for you?" Spencer questioned softly, tickling the baby's cheek.

And AJ only blinked and moved a little, snuggling closer to his daddy before falling asleep.

Reid smiled and looked up at his teammates.

"I think he approves of it," he stated, which made Garcia squeal in happiness and JJ giggle a little.

The men in the room and Emily merely smiled, especially when Spencer yawned, because he looked so adorable when he did that, especially with the small child in his arms.

.

She was about to comment on that, when suddenly a nurse entered the room.

The young woman smiled a little at the scene and it was nice to see that Spencer seemed to have so many friends, who would help him.

The nurse knew how exhausting it could be to take care of a baby and Reid had three to take care of, so he would need some help.

But right now the babies and Spencer needed his rest and they wanted to move the young man into his own room.

So she walked up to all of them and said quietly, that she wouldn't wake the babies, who had by now all fallen asleep: "I need to ask you to leave now. We're going to move Dr. Reid to his room and then he needs rest and the babies do too."

The tone of her voice left no room for arguments and they all realized that Spencer really needed his rest, because he had had a really hard day.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning," Garcia told him immediately kissed the young man's forehead.

"I'll look forward to it," Reid replied and beamed at her.

He had wanted to talk to all of them about who was going to be godparent of the triplets, but that could wait until tomorrow, because he knew his decision would not sit well with everybody and he was too tired to defend himself right now.

So Spencer was kind of glad when they all left until only Morgan and Rossi remained, the two of them still holding Sophia and Dianna in their arms.

The would leave once Spencer was settled in his own room, even though they both didn't really want to, but they knew they needed their rest too.

.

About twenty minutes later Spencer was comfortably settled in his new room, his three babies in small cribs beside his bed.

They were still sleeping and Spencer was a little worried that they were hungry, but the nurse had assured him that they'd make themselves known if they were hungry and then he could just ring them and they'd prepare bottles for the babies.  
Right now they were comfortable and happy and they subconsciously knew that they were safe, so there was nothing to worry about for now.

Reid felt better after that and looked at Rossi and Morgan, who were standing in front of the crib, watching the three babies with fond smiles on their face.

And Spencer sighed a little, because he realized that he needed to figure out how to handle the situation with Rossi and Morgan without hurting one of them, but he was pretty sure that he'd end up hurting one of them anyway... he just needed to make sure that he could soften the blow as much as possible.

But the trouble was, that he didn't really know how to handle this situation, so he was relieved that Derek and Dave got along at least for now.

.

"We're going to go now too, or do you want us to stay?"

Morgan's voice stopped Spencer from dwelling too much on it right now.

He smiled at the other father of his babies and tilted his head a little.

"I don't think you'd be very comfortable sleeping on those chairs," he said, indicating the three uncomfortable looking chairs lined on one wall.

"And besides, nothing much is going to happen tonight. I'll just fall asleep and wake up when the babies want food and the nurses can help me with that. I want you to go home and have a good night's sleep, for once not worrying me and then come back in the morning and admire AJ, Sophia and Dianna some more and keep me company."

Spencer hoped that Rossi and Derek didn't think he was throwing them out, but he really needed to sleep and even thought it might be selfish, he really wanted some time alone with his babies.

But the two seemed to understand Spencer, because they both nodded.  
"We'll be back as soon as the hospital lets us," Dave promised and bent down to give Reid a soft kiss on the cheek and then he put his fingers to his lips, kissed them and gently pressed them to Sophia's forehead. He repeated the action with AJ and Dianna and then told the babies and Spencer too: "Sleep well and have sweet dreams. I'll go and see Jason and Tommy and tell them what's going on and that you and the babies are okay."

Then he turned to Morgan.  
"Can you give me a ride home? I mean, I could also call a cab, but I don't have a car here," he said almost a little sheepishly.

But Derek just nodded.

"Of course, Dave. I'll meet you in the waiting room in a few minutes," he said without hesitation, because he felt he owed it to the other man.

And he also knew that Rossi once again was giving them a little privacy with their babies, so yeah, he could drive Dave home, no matter if that cost him half an hour.

"Thanks," Rossi replied softly and then left the room.

.

As soon as the older man had left, Morgan turned towards Spencer again.

"Are you really okay on your own?" he asked, stepping closer to the bed, resisting the urge to kiss Spencer, because he just looked so beautiful right now, no matter that he was all sweaty.

The young man had a small smile on his face and his eyes were sparkling in happiness and Morgan knew that he was probably thinking of their babies.

"I'll be okay for tonight, Derek. There are doctors and nurses here, so don't worry."

Reid knew that Morgan was just worried for him and that he probably had a hard time leaving the babies alone.

Not that Spencer could blame him, but again, Reid just wanted some time alone with his babies and then he wanted sleep, lots of it.

And before Derek could protest more, he quickly said: "And you have something else to do tonight anyway, Derek."

Morgan looked at him in confusion. He had absolutely no idea what the young genius was talking about.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, you need to call your Mom and tell her that she's just gotten three grand-kids..."

Spencer wanted to say more, but he stopped when he saw the almost shocked face of Derek.

"You're going to tell her, aren't you?" he questioned, his voice small.

.

Morgan immediately nodded.

"Of course I'm going to tell her, but it's going to be a little complicated to explain it to her. Last time I called her, I told her that Gloria and I had separated and that she had lied to me about the baby, so Mom will be a bit shocked. Especially when I tell her that I left you for Gloria and screwed up the best thing I've ever had in my life. And that I might never have a chance to get it back..."

Spencer gaped at Derek, because he had never expected to hear those words from Derek Morgan.

"Derek, I..." he started, but he had no idea what to say to this.

Morgan smiled and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, Pretty Boy. You figure this out on your own, I'm not going to pressure you into anything."

Derek stopped and then he stepped closer to Spencer and before the younger man could react, he pressed his lips gently on Spencer's.

Reid was too stunned to react and Morgan didn't last too long.

He pulled back and smiled at Reid.

"Just know that I love you and I always will and you'd make me the happiest man on Earth if you'd take me back and let us be a real family."

After he had said those words, he turned around and left the room, before Reid could react in any way.

.

Only when the door fell closed with a click, did Spencer overcome his shock after what had just happened.

He stared at the closed door and then he let his head fall back onto the bed, trying in vain to control his thoughts, which were going a mile a minute...

Spencer let the last months pass by him again and his mind always jumped from Rossi to Morgan and from Derek to Dave and the young genius had no idea how to go about this situation.

And he feared he might have a sleepless night, but then his exhausted body took over for him and after one last look at the triplets, he fell asleep, even a small smile on his face, no matter how much inner turmoil he was going through...

.

to be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Well, here comes a new chapter and I really hope you will like it, because it's kind of another filler chapter, but the action will come back in the next chapter *smiles*

But I somehow get the feeling that you're slowly getting bored by the story, because of the clicks this story gets per chapter. If you do, please let me know, because I have a few different ideas how to end it, but I have lots of ideas how to continue it, so I'd really appreciate your thoughts on it. I'd prefer to continue it, but as I said, if it get's boring, I won't continue it, because I don't want to disappoint you *sheepish smile*

.

Reviews of course will be most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

.

Please keep in mind that English is not my native language...

.

And of course thank you to **Quiet Ryter, Jae Ar, twilightmecrazii, MarineLvr84, Pyro Psychotic, Scarlett, sarahbeara07, akimi youngblood, Alisa123, Brighteyes, sweetteetwo** (Sorry, I can't tell you yet, if it's going to be a threesome or not, or if it's going to be Derek/Spencer or Rossi/Spencer, because I'm not sure yet. If you can't be bothered to read the story because it's not Derek/Spencer then that's for you to decide. I'd hate to lose you as a reader, but as I said, I don't know yet), **cristina reid** (yeah, I got your PM and I thought I had answered, but I guess my old laptop messed that up. Again, I haven't decided yet who Reid is going to end up with and if you stop reading the story because I can't tell you, then that's your decision. Again, I'm sad to lose a reader, but sometimes it can't be helped), **68luvcarter **(*g* There's an idea, but I guess a lot of my readers would never forgive me for that *g*), **Dragon Claymore, love kane, peruser, ****Samma-sugar and Lucifer-luci, krystalrousell, CLP'sGirl52886, abitobsessed, MpregLuvver and sarai-sama** for all your kind words *hugs*

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

* * *

.

A knock on the door in the middle of the night woke Spencer from his not really deep slumber. It took him a moment to realize where he was and what was happening. And then his eyes immediately went to the three cribs in the room and he smiled when he saw that the triplets were still asleep.

AJ had his nose scrunched up a little and he looked to be deep in thought. Spencer smiled at his baby boy and reached into the crib to gently stroke the boys cheek. Reid wondered what the little boy might be dreaming about.

Sophia and Dianna were also asleep, both girls smiling identically in their sleep and that filled Spencer's heart with a warmth and he really itched to pick one of the babies up, but he didn't dare to. He was afraid to wake them up from their much needed sleep.

.

And then he remembered why he had woken up in the first place, so Reid slowly turned his head towards the door, which was opened slowly, almost hesitatingly.

And Spencer raised an eyebrow in confusion, because he had thought that it had probably been a nurse or a doctor, who had knocked so that they could check on him and the triplets. And he was surprised to see Tommy carefully poking his head in, keeping as quiet as possible.

"Hey Spencer, I'm sorry if I woke you," Tommy told him after he had realized that Spencer was awake, but he kept his voice as quiet as possible, so that he wouldn't wake the babies.

Reid only smiled at the man he had come to consider as one of his best friends and someone who truly understood him.

"It's okay, Tommy, but please tell me what you're doing here in the middle of the night?" he questioned a little concerned.

"I mean, I've given birth to three babies only a few hours ago and still you look worse than me," he said, chuckling a little, because he remembered that he had had almost exactly the same conversation with JJ shortly after Henry's birth.

Tommy smiled weakly and walked over to the bed and then he looked into the cribs, studying the babies.

"They're beautiful, Spencer," he informed, not really answering Spencer's question. Rossi had told him the names of the three babies and Tommy thought they fit the triplets really well.

Reid gave him a bright smile.

"Yeah, they are," he answered, his voice still quiet, actually not much more than a whisper. Then he gestured to the chair beside his bed.

.

"But now you sit down and tell me what you're doing here and how Jason and Davey are," he instructed and Tommy followed the orders without protesting. He ran a hand through his hair when he sat down and then he looked at the young genius in the bed.

"Well, Jase is okay, considering everything and Davey is sleeping with him," he explained, also quiet, because he knew how easy babies could wake up.

"I left the room when they were both asleep, because I needed to clear my head a little."

Spencer raised an eyebrow and sat up a little on the bed to better look at Tommy. He winced when he moved too quickly and Tommy immediately wanted to call for the doctor, but Reid stopped him, because the pain wasn't too bad.

Once Reid was comfortable on the bed again, he looked at Tommy.

"And then you came here?" he questioned, wondering what was going on in Tommy's head, because Reid had immediately realized that something was bothering his friend.

"Well, to be honest, I was hoping that you are awake, because I wanted to talk to you," Tommy admitted and ran a hand through his hair again. Spencer was more than a little surprised to hear that, even though he had had the feeling that this was why Tommy had come. He just couldn't yet understand why, because if Tommy needed to talk to someone, Spencer had always assumed that it would be Rossi.

Tommy seemed to sense what Spencer was thinking and he smiled a little.

"I like talking to you, Spencer. You should know that by now. And I think you'd be better suited to help me with this problem than Dave is, because he is too involved."

Reid tilted his head a little to the side and looked at Tommy curiously.

"Too involved?" he asked, a little irritated as to what was bothering Tommy so much, but he was pretty sure that it had to do something with Jason being shot. Rossi hadn't told Spencer everything about the incident, because he hadn't wanted to worry the young genius.

Tommy rubbed his neck and Spencer had realized that he was doing this when he was worried about something.

"Yeah, Dave has been in this position before and he almost lost his job because of it. But I really need to talk to someone to clear my head," Tommy said quietly.

.

An uneasy feeling settled in Spencer's stomach and he looked at Tommy with concern.

"Okay, now I'm worried. What's going on in your head?"

Tommy took a deep breath.

"I don't know how much Dave has told you about what has happened to Jase," Tommy started and Reid assumed that he was trying to sort his thoughts before he told him everything.

He shrugged with one shoulder.

"Well, he didn't really tell me too much, because I was a little preoccupied," he answered, trying to lighten the mood a little. And it seemed to work, because Tommy indeed chuckled and the lines of worry around his eyes lessened a little.

"Then I guess I'll just tell you what's going on in my head."

At Reid's nod, Tommy finally started his story: "Well, Dave and I both know that it was my father who shot Jason... and it hasn't been the first time that he tried to kill Jase. That's why he should be in jail and I really have no idea why he is out."

Tommy stopped and Reid stared at his friend with wide eyes. Sure, Tommy had told him that he and his father didn't really get along well, but he really hadn't expected something like this.

"And now you fear he's going to come after you, Davey and Jason again?" Reid questioned, not sure what else to say. Tommy only nodded, once again running a hand through his hair.

"I know he's going to come after us and I really don't know what to do. Dave told me that I should trust him and that he'd do everything to protect us, but that's what I'm afraid of," he explained. Reid couldn't help but worry and his eyes darted to his babies, just to make sure that they were alright. He blushed a little when he realized how irrational he was acting. It wasn't as if Tommy's father would just walk into the hospital and as far as he was informed, Hotch had posted some agents outside of Jason's and also outside of Reid's door and now the young man finally knew why.

.

"Why are you telling me this?" Reid then questioned, because so far he didn't really know why Tommy had wanted to talk to him. The young man lowered his head for a moment before he looked at Spencer again.

"Actually, well... I was hoping you'd be able to stop Dave from doing something stupid that might get him killed or might cost him his job. He loves you and he loves the triplets and he will listen to you, if you ask him not to go after my father," Tommy finally told him what had been on his mind the whole day. He really didn't want Rossi to get into trouble on his behalf and in the long run it wouldn't help anyone.

Spencer smiled a little and nodded.

"Of course I can talk to him and hope that he listens to me," he immediately answered, smiling a little more when Tommy's tense posture eased up a little and he reached out to squeeze Reid's hand.

"You're a good man, Spencer and I'm really glad that we've gotten to know each other."

This time Spencer blushed for real, but he also smiled and told Tommy: "Yeah, I'm glad too. You've helped me so much during the pregnancy, because you really can relate to what I was going through."

He stopped a little, took a deep breath and then he continued: "And I have to admit that I'm a little jealous about what you and Jason have. I mean, you love each other and you love Davey so much and you're a real family. I really hope I can have that some day too, especially for the triplets."

Spencer knew that he was being overly emotional, because it wasn't as if he was alone. He had Derek, he had Dave, he had the team and he had Jason and Tommy, but he really missed being so close to someone, like Tommy and Jason were.

.

"God, I sound like a whining child. I mean, I have so many people, who care about me and here I am complaining when you're the one that has to worry about your crazy father," he whispered, closing his eyes for a second. He was a bit surprised when Tommy squeezed his hand gently.

"Hey, it's perfectly normal what you're feeling," Tommy assured, because he knew what Reid was going through at the moment, but then he got serious: "But Spencer, you need to make a decision soon. I mean, as much as I root for Dave in all this, I know that Derek loves you too and it's not fair on both of them."

Reid stared at Tommy and was about to start protesting that he didn't want to use either Rossi or Morgan. He just had no idea what to do and he still hadn't figured out what exactly he felt, when Tommy held his hand up.

"Don't get me wrong, Spencer. I know that you don't want to hurt them, but they both deserve for you to make a decision and that soon. It would also be better for the triplets," Tommy told him and Reid sighed again.

"I know, Tommy, it's just so hard, because I don't really know what I feel right now," Spencer admitted and closed his eyes again, feeling tired all of sudden. Tommy studied the young man and he felt a little bad for bringing it up, but then again, he only wanted Spencer to be happy and he knew that Rossi and Morgan deserved a decision.

.

"I didn't mean to put pressure on you, Spencer. You have enough to worry about right now after the birth of those three little angels," Tommy told him and looked at the triplets. Spencer followed his eyes and a smile broke out on his face.

"They're so amazing and I love them so much, Tommy," he said and Tommy could only nod, because he knew exactly how the young man felt.

"And because I love them so much, I know that I need to make a decision soon," he told him honestly and Tommy squeezed his hand again.

"It's good to know that you don't just ignore it and think about it. Take the time you need so you can make a decision you can live with. And I'm sure things will work themselves out sooner or later," he encouraged the young man. He wanted to say more, but he didn't get the chance, because there was a knock on the door and before any of them could say something, a head appeared and Reid's eyes only widened and he whispered: "What are you doing here?"

.

to be continued...


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Hey everybody, here comes a new chapter and all I can say is, that I hope you will like it *smiles*

.

Comments for this would of course be appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

.

Thank you for all your kind comments that really mean a lot to me and are always appreciated to: **MarineLvr84, Herky Illiniwek, cristina reid, RogueStorm84, yugiyamisex4eva, Brighteyes, krystalrousell, peruser, love kane, Alisa123, maymot97, sweetteetwo, akimi youngblood, twilightmecrazii, Quiet Ryter, sarahbeara07, Ptitenath92, AmarlaLovesCriminalMinds, 68luvcarter, CMAli 1, Dragon Claymore, Fangirl, babygirl12020, ****CLP'sGirl52886, MyGuiltiestPleasure and RAAA** (Okay, first of all, why should I delete that review? I've only deleted one review to this story and that was a pretty mean flame calling me sick and that I should stop polluting the fandom as opposed to constructive criticism. The other flames I've gotten, I've gotten per E-Mail and I was only mentioning them, because I wanted to ask my readers for their opinion if the story is really bad and if I have to do things differently. And for the tbc at the end of every chapter, it's just a habit I have and it keeps me motivated to update my own stories. So I actually thank you for your review, warning me that I was looking kind of arrogant, because that's the farthest thing from what I want *smiles sheepishly*)

.

And if I have ever given you readers the impression that I don't appreciate your kind words and your constructive criticism then I'm really, really sorry, because I love all the feedback (even the critical ones as long as it's constructive and not an insulting flame *smiles shyly*) you leave me *hugs you all*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

* * *

.

Morgan closed the door to his house behind him and smiled when Clooney came bounding down the stairs, greeting him with an enthusiastic "woof", licking Derek's face when the other man crouched down to pet him.

"Hey Clooney," he greeted his friend. The dog had been in a much better mood ever since Gloria had moved out after their fight and Derek couldn't really blame him. He had just now realized how faked their relationship had been from the very beginning and Morgan had admitted to himself that he had only given the relationship a chance in the first place, because he had been scared of his feelings for Spencer and Gloria had given him a sense of normalcy. Sure, he had loved her, but his feelings for Reid were so much stronger. And he had screwed that up spectacularly, even though he wasn't ready to give up the hope that Spencer might still chose him.

.

Clooney barked at him, demanding his attention again. Morgan smiled and petted his dog again.

"Sorry for leaving you alone for so long, buddy, but Spencer needed me. And if we're lucky, he'll come here again soon. And your daddy has become a daddy of three little angels. And if they come here, I need you to protect them like you protect me and like you protect Spencer, okay, buddy?" he explained and Clooney barked happily as if he had understood what Morgan wanted to tell him. Derek chuckled and then he stood up again, walking towards the kitchen to give Clooney some water and something to eat. While he did so, he wondered what he was going to do tonight, because Morgan knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. He was just too excited about the triplets being born and a bright smile came onto his face. But it quickly turned into a frown, when he thought about what Reid had said and how insecure he had sounded when he'd asked if Derek was going to tell his mother about AJ, Dianna and Sophia.

Of course he was going to tell his mom about the babies, there was no question about it, he just wasn't sure how to tell her. But then Derek made a decision.  
_/No time like the present./_ he mused, before he picked up his phone and dialed his mother's number, hopefully not waking her, because that would be a bad start for the conversation.

But thankfully Fran Morgan picked up after only two rings, which told Derek that she hadn't been asleep.

.

"_**Derek? Are you okay? Why are you calling so late? You don't have bad news, do you?"**_ she questioned, concern in her voice and Morgan had to smile a little. Of course his mother would be worried, because he seldom called in the middle of the week and not at that time of day. And when he had called her last time, it had been to tell her that he had broken up with Gloria, because she had lied to him about the baby. So Morgan quickly assured her: "I'm okay, Mom and no, I don't have bad news for you, quite the contrary. I have really good news for you."

There was a moment of silence, where he could only hear his mother breathing in relief, before her voice came through again: "Good news? And what good news would that be?"

Morgan smiled, and unaware of what was happening at the hospital at the same time, he told his anxious mother: "You're a grandmother now."

.

* * *

.

"What are you doing here?"

Spencer stared at Gloria, who had all of sudden appeared in the doorway, looking at Reid and Tommy with wide eyes. Tommy, who had no real idea what was going on here just kept sitting there. Well, he did do something. He inconspicuously moved his chair a little to the side to shield the babies from the woman, because Tommy really didn't like the way Gloria was looking at Reid.

Gloria now marched into the room, not even attempting to keep quiet and her face twisted into a furious grimace.

"You bastard! That's all your fault. If it hadn't been for you little freak and your stupid pregnancy, Derek and I would still be together and would get married soon," she spat, her voice shrill and loud and Reid automatically shrunk back, trying to hide as much as possible, but he at least kept eye contact.

He had stared down countless UnSubs after all, so he sure as hell wouldn't lower his eyes because of Gloria. But the woman still made him uneasy, especially with his babies in the same room and after the day he had had.

"Don't go and blame this on me, Gloria. Morgan broke up with you, because you lied to him about being pregnant so that you could keep him, since you knew exactly how much Derek wants a family," he shot back, because he sure as hell wouldn't be blamed for the break-up, or at least he wouldn't shoulder the entire blame. Then he added, trying to sound smug: "Besides, I was there first anyway."

.

The next thing Spencer felt was a blinding pain in his cheek, where Gloria had slapped him... hard.

"You are just a freak, who doesn't deserve to have children and who sure as hell doesn't deserve Derek," she screamed and then she lunged for the cribs where the triplets were, the three babies awake and crying by now. Spencer and Tommy were both too stunned to do anything or to react in any way, when Gloria picked up AJ and started shaking the baby wildly, ignoring the pitiful crying of the newborn.

"Stop it, please... you're hurting my son," Spencer cried desperately and tried to get out of the bed to help his son, tears welling up in his eyes.

But suddenly Tommy was there, grabbing a hold of Gloria's arms, so that she had to stop what she was doing, and if asked later, Reid would never be able to tell, how Tommy had done that, but suddenly Spencer held AJ in his arms and Tommy roughly twisted Gloria's arms behind her back, walking her out of the room, ignoring her hysterical screams.

.

But Spencer didn't really see that, because he was so focused on AJ. His little baby boy was suddenly still... way too still and in a blind panic Reid pushed the button to alert the nurses. But obviously someone had alerted them that something was wrong, because even before he had let go of that button, a doctor and a nurse stormed into the room.

"What's going on?" the doctor questioned, but at Reid's panicked look he reacted quickly and gently, but firmly extracted AJ from Reid's arms and nearly ran from the room, motioning for one of the nurses: "Take care of him."

The nurse, who had been with Reid during the birth, nodded and walked over to Spencer, pushing the young genius down on the bed.

"Please calm down, Dr. Reid, your son is in good hands," she tried to sooth the panicked and distraught young man. Spencer turned tear-filled eyes towards the nurse, but he was too shocked and worried to say anything. Then he turned his head towards his two daughters, who were still crying pitifully.

The second nurse in the room took one of the girls, Sophia and placed her in Spencer's arms. The young genius cradled his daughter close and kissed her head, trying to soothe her as best as he could in his current situation.

"Shh, princess, it's going to be okay, your brother is going to be okay," he whispered, feeling a little better now that he held one of his daughters in his arms, but he was still so worried about AJ. His little baby boy had been so still and Spencer had no idea what was happening.

.

He looked up when the door opened again, hoping that it was the doctor, but it was only Tommy, who came running back into the room.

"Spencer? Are you okay? Is AJ okay?" he asked, looking a little panicked himself. Reid only looked up at him through tear-stained eyes, rocking Sophia against his chest.

"I don't know, the doctors took him away... god Tommy, he was so still and pale."

Tommy swallowed when he saw how lost and young Reid looked and he took Dianna from the nurse, who only gave him a small, helpless smile, which Tommy returned with one of his.

He walked the rest of the way over to the bed and placed Dianna beside Sophia in her father's arms, which immediately calmed the crying infant down.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer, I should have stopped her sooner," he apologized while he sat down in his chair again. He felt incredibly guilty, because he really should have been quicker and stopped her as soon as she had stepped towards the babies. But he had been too stunned that Gloria had actually hit Spencer. Sure, he didn't have all the details about Gloria, but Spencer had told him a bit about what had happened with Morgan and Gloria, so he had never expected for the woman to do something like this.

He also wondered how she had even found out where Spencer was, let alone how she got into the room. But that were all things they could worry about later. Right now, he needed to calm Spencer down and hope that Rossi and Morgan would be here soon, because he had of course called them immediately, well he had called Dave and Rossi had promised that he'd call Derek.

.

Reid's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"It's not your fault, Tommy. Quite the contrary, who knew what might have happened if you hadn't been here in the first place," Spencer said softly, his eyes focused on the two girls he held securely in his arms. They had exhausted themselves so much with their crying that they had fallen asleep and Reid was kind of glad for that, because watching his sleeping daughters' faces helped him to calm down at least a little. He knew he wouldn't completely relax until he had AJ back with him, safe and sound.

Tommy looked at him and smiled lightly, even though it wasn't a happy smile. He reached out and gently touched Dianna's face. The girl made a small sound, but she didn't wake.

"Still, I could have reacted quicker. I mean..." he started, but Spencer shook his head and stopped him.

"No, you couldn't. I should have thrown her out the second she started screaming at me. It's my fault that AJ is hurt" he replied, feeling incredibly guilty and helpless. Of course he blamed himself for what had happened to his baby boy. How could he not have seen that Gloria meant trouble? He was a profiler after all.

"Derek will never forgive me for letting his son getting hurt... I'm a bad father, I mean, who manages to get their children hurt while still in hospital," Reid continued, sounding dejected and there was so much self-loathing in his voice, that all Tommy wanted, was to hug Spencer to help him feel better, but with the two babies in the young genius's arms it was too dangerous. So he did the next best thing. He gently placed a hand on Reid's shoulder, squeezing it, until the FBI agent looked at him, unshed tears in his eyes and his cheeks still wet from the tears he had cried before.

.

"Spencer listen to me, this is not your fault. You're a wonderful father and I'm sure Derek will tell you the same," he said, his voice soft, but trying to sound convincing at the same time. Reid shook his head.

"How can you say that? How can you still think I'm a wonderful father?" he questioned, not quite believing what the other was telling him. Tommy chuckled a little, but it wasn't a happy chuckle.

"I've been there before, Spencer," he said and his face twisted into a pained expression when he remembered that day he had nearly lost his family and of course when he remembered that Jason was lying in the hospital right now too.

"I blamed myself when my father tried to kill Jason and I was convinced that I was a bad father and husband for putting Davey and Jason in danger," he explained, running the hand that wasn't still resting on Spencer's shoulder through his hair.

"But that wasn't your fault. Your father is crazy and you could never have thought that he'd do something like that. You..." Spencer started and then he trailed off when he realized that was exactly the point Tommy had been trying to make. The other man smiled lightly, even though it still wasn't a happy one.

"So this really isn't my fault?" Reid asked, his voice small and insecure, kind of relieved when Tommy nodded to his words.

"This isn't your fault just like it wasn't my fault that my father is a bastard," he assured and was about to say more when suddenly the doctor, who had taken AJ with him, returned, without the baby...

Spencer swallowed harshly and he didn't even dare to ask, but then he did, stiffening when he saw the concerned expression on the doctor's face.

"Doctor, what's wrong with my son?" he asked, already dreading the answer...

.

to be continued...


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Hey everybody, I really hope that you will like this chapter, because I'm not sure if it's good or bad, because writing Fran Morgan has been much harder than I thought. And I'm sorry that the chapter is so short, but it was a good cut to make and in the next chapter you will find out about what's wrong with little AJ *smiles sheepishly*

.

So reviews for this chapter are most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

.

**And of course thank you to all of you for your kind words for the next chapter *hugs you all* The reviews really mean a lot to me and help me to keep going with this story *hugs you again***

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

* * *

.

"You're a grandmother now."

At the other end of the line was complete silence and if Derek didn't know that Fran Morgan was a strong woman, he might have feared that she had fainted or worse, gotten a heart attack. But so he was optimistic that his mother just needed some time to really acknowledge and understand what he had just said. And Morgan knew that it probably wasn't the best way to start this conversation, but Derek had found it easier to just blurt that out, before he got second thoughts. And he knew that telling his mother about Spencer and the babies would be a point in his favor on Reid's list.

"_**Grandmother?"**_

At least his mother was talking again, but even Derek flinched at the tone of his mother's voice, because it was a mix of disbelief, accusation and somewhere in there he could detect happiness, even though it was carefully hidden behind the other two emotions. And Morgan knew exactly why. His mother was wondering what Derek had done and if it was her fault, because she had been so sad when Morgan had called her and told her that Gloria's pregnancy had been a lie.

"_**What did you do, Derek?**_**"** Fran questioned, honestly confused now and Morgan sighed and went to sit down on the couch, because this would take longer than he had expected.

Well, no, he had expected a long talk, because he knew his mother wouldn't just accept being a grandmother and would want the whole story. And Morgan really wanted to give it to her, but the problem was, that he had no idea how to explain this seriously complicated situation.

.

"Mom, you should know where the babies come from," Derek told her, a weak attempt at humor. And it also gave him a little more time to think about what he wanted to say. But Derek's mother didn't fall for it.

"_**Derek, don't try to avoid answering,"**_ she scolded.

And Morgan could literally picture her right now. She was probably standing either in the living room or in the kitchen, a hand against her hips, the look on her face the one she had always used to get the truth out of her children when they were younger and had destroyed something in the house, accusing each other in the process. Then Fran had sat them down on the couch and had just looked at them with that expression on her face and the three Morgan siblings had told her the whole truth.

So with that picture of his mother in mind, Derek sighed again.

"Honestly, Mom, I wasn't trying to avoid answering you. I want to explain everything, but I really don't know how," he admitted, hoping that his mother would understand that. Derek almost absentmindedly petted Clooney, who had climbed on the couch with him and had put his head on Morgan's lap while he waited for his mother to answer him.

"_**I can imagine that you don't know what to tell me, son, because last time you called, it was to tell me that I won't be a grandmother anytime soon. And that was because Gloria, who I never really liked by the way, had lied to you about being pregnant and you also told me that you two have broken up,"**_ Fran stated and Derek only groaned at his mother's words.

.

Why had nobody told him about their dislike for Gloria? Had he really been so blind and eager to get a real family that he hadn't seen how conceited and self-centric Gloria was? Had he really been so stupid?

Derek quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind, because this wasn't about Gloria right now, even though an uneasy feeling, almost like a foreboding, had washed over him as soon as his mother had mentioned his ex-girlfriend. And Morgan was profiler enough to not ignore it and he made a mental note to call the hospital and ask if Spencer and the babies were alright as soon as he had finished his talk with his mother.

Fran Morgan, unaware of her son's thoughts, spoke up again, obviously eager to learn the whole story and to help her son sort out his thoughts.

"_**Maybe you should start with the easiest facts. Who is the mother of my grandchild? Do I know her?" **_Fran questioned softly, because of course she had noticed that Derek had a hard time telling her what had happened and she wanted to make this as easy for him as possible, as long as she finally got the truth out of him.

"Grandchildren, Mom," Morgan corrected her with a small smile, especially when he thought about the three little angels that had come into this world only a few hours ago, even though for Derek it felt like an eternity already and he was still so excited about everything.

Again there was silence on the other end of the line.

.

"_**Excuse me? Did you just say grandchildren?"**_ Fran questioned, disbelief evident in her voice and Derek heard some shuffling and rustling through the phone and Morgan guessed that his mother had sat down, because she had been so shocked at Derek's words. And the FBI agent feared that she was in for quite some more shocks, but she deserved the truth and he also wanted her to know the truth. Maybe she could give him some advice on how to win back Spencer's love, well that was if she didn't hate him for loving another man.

Derek quickly shook his head. His mother would never hate him. Sure, Fran would be shocked and would most likely need some time to get used to it, but she would accept it, of that Morgan was completely sure. And she seemed to have liked Spencer whenever Derek had brought him to visit his family, which had been three times after the Carl-Buford-mess, so maybe that would be another point in favor.

The thought of Reid pulled Morgan back to the present and he remembered that his mother still wanted an answer.

"Yeah, I said grandchildren, mom, triplets to be exact, three little angels, two girls and a boy," he informed and again a bright smile came to his lips when he saw the lovely faces of Sophia, Dianna and little Aaron in front of his inner eyes.

"_**Triplets?"**_ His mother's voice was a mix of surprise and happiness and Morgan knew she was already making plans on how to spoil the kids, as any good grandmother should.

"_**Oh Derek, that is wonderful news,"**_ Fran exclaimed and Derek knew that it had finally sunk in that she was a grandmother now and that the rest was not important to her... at least not right now.

"_**I'm going to come down to see you. In fact I'm going to take the next available flight. I want to meet my grandchildren and of course the mother of my grandchildren,"**_ she said and Derek stiffened.

.

"Umm, Mom, there is something else I need to tell you," he started carefully, hoping that his mother's enthusiasm would help her to accept what was going to come next much better.

Fran Morgan calmed herself a little and she asked:_** "So, are you finally going to tell me, who the mother is and how I'm suddenly a grandmother in the first place?"**_

Derek swallowed a few times and wondered how to best go about this.

"Mom, I know what I'm going to say next is going to sound crazy, but it's the truth," he started and he petted Clooney again, because that calmed him down a little.

"_**What do you mean, Derek? Just tell me, so that I can pack and book a flight, because I really want to see you and my grandchildren... oh and I need to call Sarah and Des. They'll be so thrilled to hear about it,"**_ Fran asked and again Derek heard rustling on the other end of the phone and his mother was probably already packing a suitcase, because Derek knew there was no way to keep her away from her grandchildren. Morgan sighed again and then he took a deep breath to get it over with.

"Mom, you remember Reid, do you?" he questioned.

"_**Of course I remember Spencer. He's a fine young man. But what has he got to do with everything?"**_ Fran asked and Morgan grinned a little, when he remembered how his mother had always scolded him when he'd called Spencer "Reid", because he was too nice to be called by his last name. And it had taken Fran a while to understand that calling Spencer "Reid" was just a sign of their close friendship.

"Mom, did you know that apparently men can get pregnant? It's a rare occasion, but it's not impossible," Morgan explained and again there was a long silence at the other end of the line, before Fran questioned: _**"Derek, what are you trying to say?"**_

Derek rubbed his temple and changed the phone from one ear to the other, taking a few more deep breaths, before he finally blurted out: "Mom, Spencer is the other father of the babies and he gave birth to them just a few hours ago..."

.

In the deafening silence that followed, the shrill ringing of Morgan's cell was almost like a gunshot and Clooney barked in surprise before jumping down from the couch and hiding under the coffee table. Morgan, despite the situation, had to smile a little and he reached for his cell phone, frowning when he recognized Rossi's number on the display. He really didn't want to pick up, but his gut twisted for a moment and somehow he knew that he had to take it.

"Mom, hang on a second, please," he said, but he still didn't get an answer and for a second he feared that his mother might have hung up, but he could still hear rustling on the other end of the phone and her breathing, so he knew that she was still there, probably trying to come to terms with what Morgan had just told her. So Derek made a decision. He put his normal phone on speaker and put it down on the coffee table, so that he would hear it when she said something. And then he finally picked up his cell phone, which had been ringing the whole time.

"Hey Rossi, whatever it is, please make it short. I have my mother on the phone," he said in greeting, but seconds later he was glad that he was sitting down, because he started shaking all over.

Dave didn't bother with a greeting either, but instead he started: _**"Morgan, you need to come to the hospital immediately. Tommy called... Gloria attacked Spencer and the babies... something is seriously wrong with AJ. I don't know any details, but Spencer and the triplets need us... come to the hospital as soon as possible."**_

And before Morgan could even ask anything, Rossi had already hung up. Derek just sat on the couch, frozen in place, staring at his cell phone.

Something was wrong with his son and Gloria was probably responsible for it? How had that happened? And what was wrong with his son?

.

The questions came to his mind and Derek felt panic rising within him. He was already off the sofa and on his way to the door, when he suddenly heard his mother's voice again.

"_**Derek? Are you still there? What's going on?"**_ she asked, sounding slightly panicked herself. Morgan made a dash for the phone and pressed it against his ear.

"Mom? I'm sorry, but I need to go to the hospital. Something's wrong with my son," he told her, knowing that she would understand and that everything else could wait until later. And indeed Fran only said softly: _**"Then go and be with your son, Derek. We'll talk as soon as I've flown down there. Then you can explain to me again how Spencer can be the father of your babies."**_

Morgan was just relieved that his mother didn't sound angry. No, Fran sounded confused, concerned and a little unsure how to best deal with the situation.

Derek smiled a little and was already pulling on his jacket.

"Thanks, Mom," he said and then he added: "I love you."

Again, relief washed over him when his mother answered without hesitation: _**"I love you too, Derek. And I'll see you soon, but now go and be with your son."**_

And Morgan did just that. He hung up the phone, grabbed his keys and was on his motorcycle on the way to the hospital only minutes later, the only thought on his mind was the desperate hope that his son would be okay...

.

to be continued...


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** I'm really, really sorry that it took me so long to update this story *sigh* But somehow my muse wouldn't let me continue it... maybe it has something to do with the lack of Reid in recent seasons *sad smile*... maybe I just wasn't in the mood to write... I really don't know. I just hope you still enjoy the story... again, I'm sorry for the long wait and I fear that this chapter is completely out of tune, but as I said, it was hard to get into the story again, so I hope the chapter wasn't too bad and I can find my rhythm again and the next chapters won't be that awkward. So please be patient with me... and please also remember that I'm not a doctor...

Comments would of course be appreciated *smiles shyly*

.

Thanks to** RogueStorm84, MarineLvr84, garnettac, Idril, DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92, akimi youngblood, Alisa123, bobbin lace, abitobsessed, 68luvcarter, love kane, Doctor's Other Companion, cristina reid, krynny, Quiet Ryter, twilightmecrazii, peruser, yugiyamisex4eva, sweetteetwo** (Just to clear that up: Spencer didn't ask for anyone to be called... Tommy just thought he needed to call Rossi and Morgan and since Rossi is his old friend, it's only natural for Tommy to call Dave *smiles*), **, NerdyAlert, lilith123, RoselLaurel, CLP'sGirl52886, iheartgaympreg, angel, sixty6sixyahoo, Rain and Storm and randomscreamfest** for all your kind comments *hugs* Your words really mean a lot to me *smiles brightly*

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

* * *

.

"Doctor, what's wrong with my son?"

Spencer didn't even want to ask, but then again, he really needed to know what had happened to AJ or he would go crazy. The doctor sighed a little and Reid flinched, because sighing was never a good sign, he had learned that as a profiler.

He, again, was glad that Tommy was with him and tried to give him some strength. The other man gave him silent support by squeezing his shoulder gently.

The doctor tilted his head a little, obviously looking for the right words to tell Reid what he had to say.

"Well, Dr. Reid, your son is stable right now and we're carefully monitoring his vitals and brain waves, that's why he has to stay in NICU tonight," he explained and Spencer didn't really know if that was good news or bad news.

Sure, he had read all about injuries that could happen to newborns and children, but he was too anxious and too worried about his son to remember anything. So Reid decided to just wait what else the doctor had to say and then he could decide how to feel about it.

The doctor took another deep breath and then he continued: "So far we're casually optimistic that there won't be any lasting damage, but we can't rule out anything either."

Now Spencer really didn't know what to think, because that was way too vague for his taste. He just kept staring at the doctor, hoping that the man would say something to explain a little more, but obviously he was waiting for any questions Reid might have.

.

Tommy, who could see that Spencer needed some more time to process what he had just been told, was the one who broke the tense silence in the room.

"So it could have been worse?" he asked, because like Spencer he had no idea what else to say to him.

The doctor nodded slowly.  
"It could have been much worse. Shaking a newborn like that can have serious consequences. So your son..."

"AJ," Reid corrected automatically. Now that his baby boy had a name, the doctor could as well call him that. And the older man gave him a small smile.

"AJ," he continued "... has a very good chance of making it through without consequences. He's a little fighter. We need to monitor his vitals and brain waves a few more days, and then we'll know for sure."

Reid couldn't help the faint smile on his face. He was proud of his son for fighting even when barely a few hours old. But he also knew that there could as well be consequences for AJ and the smile quickly faded again.

"Can I see him?" Spencer questioned carefully, shifting Dianna, who had started to fuzz a little, so that she quieted down again. The doctor once again tilted his head a little to the side and Reid concluded that this was usual for the man when he wasn't sure how to answer a question.

"You can of course see him, Dr. Reid, but honestly, I'd not advise it. AJ looks so much worse than his condition actually is. And you're still weak from the c-section," the doctor explained slowly and carefully.

"And you're stressed out enough as it is," he then added.

Reid only shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care, doctor. I just need to see him breathe and touch him for a moment, so that I can assure myself that he's still alive and to get that picture of him so still and pale out of my head..." he admitted quietly and Tommy winced at the vulnerability in the younger man's words. The doctor obviously saw the point in Reid's statement too, because he nodded slowly.

"Okay, you can go and see him, but you're going to stay in the wheelchair," he gave in.

.

Tommy squeezed Spencer's shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, because he knew how hard it was to be alone in such a situation. But Reid only shook his head.

"No, you don't have to come. But could you maybe keep an eye on Sophia and Dianna?" he asked. The young father really didn't feel comfortable leaving his two daughters alone, just in case Gloria came back or anything like that. And Tommy was a friend. He would look out for the two girls and would never harm them.

"Of course," Tommy immediately agreed and smiled at Spencer again, hoping to make the younger man feel a little better. And Reid returned the smile with a grateful one of his own. He still couldn't believe what good friends Tommy and Jason had become in such a short time. And he was already wondering how he could ever pay him back, especially now when Tommy really should be with Jason and his own son. Instead he was here and took care of Spencer.

The young genius made a mental note to ask Rossi later how he could make that up to Tommy and Jason and of course little Davey. But now he really had other things to worry about.

"Thanks, Tommy," he whispered and then allowed the nurse to help him into the wheelchair after Tommy and him had put the thankfully still sleeping girls back into their cribs.

Normally Reid would have protested the wheelchair, but right now he felt too tired and too sore to even think about walking. And he also wasn't sure if he'd be able to manage to stay on his feet when he actually saw his son in NICU.

.

The nurse smiled softly at Reid, probably trying to ease his nervousness a little. Then she started to wheel him towards the door of the room, when suddenly the same door burst open and Rossi and Morgan burst into the room. The two profilers had run into each other in the parking lot and so they had arrived at the same time. And Rossi had explained everything that Tommy had told him to Morgan and it had taken all of Derek's willpower not to punch a hole into the nearest wall or go to the police station and, for the first time in his whole life, hit a woman... but Morgan then had calmed himself, because his son and Spencer were more important than Gloria. And he was pretty sure that Hotch would make sure that Gloria would face the consequences of her actions.

.

Both Derek and Dave stopped abruptly when they saw Spencer sitting in the wheelchair.

Morgan immediately sank down to his knees when he was directly in front of Reid and took both of the young man's hands into his own.

"Spencer? Are you okay?" he questioned and then he added, trying to keep the panic out of his voice: "And what's wrong with AJ?"

Reid looked at Morgan, emotions battling inside him. There was a big part of him that screamed to be mad at Morgan, because he had brought Gloria into their lives and so he was a little to blame that AJ was now hurt. But Spencer fought that part vehemently. It wasn't Morgan's fault that Gloria was a crazy bitch. And Reid was tired of fighting. All he wanted to do, was to see his son, so that he'd be able to breath freely again. And he didn't want to be mad at Derek. The other had tried to proof to him that he wanted to make it up to him and the babies how he had acted.

And there was also the important fact, that he still loved Derek and he probably always would, but he also knew that he felt something for Dave... but right now probably wasn't the right time to consider who he wanted to spend his life with... no, Spencer had a more important person to worry about than himself. His beautiful little son AJ...

Reid looked at Morgan and Rossi and when he saw their concerned faces, he finally wasn't able to take it anymore. All the stress caught up with him and before he really knew what he was doing, he threw himself in Derek's arms and started crying.

"She... she tried to kill him..." he sobbed against Morgan's shoulder. The other man wrapped his arms tightly around the young genius.

"Shhh, calm down pretty boy, I'm here now and everything's going to be okay, I promise..." he soothed, even though he still didn't have any idea what exactly was going on here. But that didn't really matter anyway. All Derek wanted to do right now, was to make Spencer feel better.

.

Rossi looked at the two and sighed, rubbing the back of his head for a second.

Tommy, who had watched the whole scene in silence, gave Dave a sympathetic look, because everybody could see that Derek and Spencer were now lost in their own little world and Tommy really couldn't blame them.

A blind man was able to see that Derek loved Spencer and that Spencer loved Derek and right now they had to worry about their newborn son, so it was only natural that Rossi would be pushed to the side a little. But after that talk with Spencer, he had gotten the impression that Reid still wasn't sure who he wanted to be with.

So he walked over to his friend and put a hand on Dave's shoulder.

"They're both just worried about AJ," he whispered so he wouldn't disturb the bonding moment between Morgan and Reid, because no matter if Rossi liked it or not, both needed it, they were the parents of the triplets after all and needed to get their act together, no matter if they'd start a relationship again. Rossi sighed again and gave Tommy a small, sad smile.

"We both know that it's more than that, Tommy," he gave back softly and Tommy squeezed Dave's shoulder again, trying to make him feel better.

"I wouldn't be too sure about this, Dave. Spencer and I had a little talk before the disaster with Gloria. And he isn't too sure about his feelings himself. But Dave, Morgan is the other father of Spencer's babies, so they are bound to bond over that," he reminded and Rossi nodded again.

"So you think I might still have a chance?" he questioned, not sure if he really wanted an answer. Tommy only shrugged.  
"I really don't know," he admitted.

"But I told Spencer that he needs to think about it, because it isn't fair on you and Derek," Tommy then added, before focusing on Spencer and Morgan again.

.  
Reid had calmed down a little, but he was still clinging to Morgan and the other man was still rubbing soothing circles over the young genius's back.

"Spencer, you should go and see your son," Tommy reminded, because the nurse, who was still waiting for Morgan and Reid to break up their embrace, so that she could wheel him down to NICU so he could see his son.

And he also wanted to separate them a little, so that Rossi wouldn't feel so left out anymore, because he cared about Reid and the babies a great deal.

Spencer finally looked up and gave Tommy and Dave a small, sad smile.

"You're right, Tommy and again, thanks for everything," he whispered, before fully looking at Rossi, extending his hand towards him.

Dave got the message and gently took Reid's hand into his own, giving it a small kiss. Spencer smiled at him.  
"Thanks for coming, Dave," he whispered, never breaking contact with either Derek or Dave.

Rossi only smiled at him.

"I'll always come if you need me, Spencer," he answered, squeezing Reid's hand tightly. The young genius needed his support now and everything else could come later.

"And now let's go see AJ," he then said and that got a nod from Derek, who only gave him a small smile too, not ready to fight about Reid's affection right now either. AJ was way more important.

And so the three men made their way to the NICU together, all three with mixed feelings...

.

to be continued...

So, here it is, I really hope it's not too bad o.O

And again, thank you for your awesome support... I have never gotten close to a thousand reviews before and I really hope we can reach the goal with one of the future chapters... *smiles brightly and hopefully*


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Hey everybody *pokes head in carefully* I'm really really sorry that it took me so long to update this and the only excuse I have is that my muse still isn't really back for this story, but I try my best...

So yeah, I hope you're not too mad at me and still want to read the story and can forgive me for the OOCness in this chapter and for the confusing chapter itself...

.

Comments, as always, would be most appreciated *smiles sheepishly and hopefully* And please keep in mind that English is not my native language...

.

**Thank you to everybody who left me kind words for the last chapter *hugs you all***

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either..

.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

* * *

.

"How do you feel? Everything still okay?" Derek looked down at the back of Spencer's head when the three men made their way through the nearly empty hallway towards NICU, well, Reid was still in the wheelchair.

The young man shrugged and even though he knew that Morgan had only asked that question, because he wanted to know if Spencer was still comfortable in the wheelchair, he used it as an excuse to talk about his confusing emotions.

"I really don't know what I feel," he admitted.

"I mean, I don't even know what exactly I'm supposed to feel."

Morgan put a gentle hand on the younger man's shoulder, squeezing lightly, careful not to cause his still weak pretty boy any more pain, because it was meant to be a comforting gesture.

"You can feel whatever you want, Pretty Boy, there's no right or wrong here," he assured and looked at Rossi for confirmation. The older man nodded.

"Derek's right, Spencer. Just tell us what you feel, so we can help you. And you should know that just talking about things can help a lot," he explained, his voice soft and laced with worry for both Reid and AJ.

Spencer ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

"Don't profile me right now, please," he asked, his voice small and Derek and Rossi looked guiltily at each other, because both had tried to profile the younger man, but only because they wanted to help him and didn't want him to be alone with his pain and fears.

But since Spencer seemed willing to talk, they could stop the profiling, at least for now...

.

"Most of all I feel lost, frightened and incredibly angry," the young genius finally whispered, burying his head in his hands for a second and Morgan felt the young man's shoulders tremble slightly under the hand that still rested there.

Reid's eidetic memory once again went back to the memory of Gloria cruelly shaking his son as if he was some doll and Reid once again buried his face in his hands, trying to rid himself of those images, because he'd burst into tears otherwise and he just didn't have the strength to cry right now.

Morgan, who, despite their fallout, could read Reid like an open book when it came to the younger man's feelings, squeezed Spencer's shoulder again, trying to show him support without being too forceful with it.

He sighed a little, before he finally said what had been bothering him for quite a while now.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer. I should have seen this before it happened. I mean, I should have known what kind of person Gloria is and I should have made sure that she had stayed away from our children," Derek admitted and he wondered how he could ever have thought that he was in love with Gloria, how he could ever have left Spencer to be with her, just because it was more normal and a lot easier than to be with another man.

.

Rossi snorted a little at Morgan's words and finally allowed his jealousy to rule his actions and words, because it had been hard enough to hold all that back, but he had done so to be there for Spencer. And Dave thought that he had earned himself a little moment of weakness.

"Come on, Morgan, you're a profiler, but you were not really thinking with your brain but with some other part of your anatomy and you should really have figured out what kind of woman Gloria and what she is capable off, the latest after she faked a pregnancy to keep you by her side," he snarled. Dave was well aware that it was unfair and a low blow and that Morgan had basically admitted to having failed at profiling Gloria, but again, now that he had allowed his jealousy to come to the front, he just couldn't stop himself. Especially not after fighting what he was now sure was a lost battle for Spencer's love for so long.

Derek and Spencer stared at him and Morgan had actually stopped pushing the wheelchair forward.

And Dave was prepared for the other man to lash out at him, to defend himself, so he was more than a little surprised to see the defeated look in Derek's eyes, before the other man hung his head.

"You are right, Rossi. I should have figured this out sooner and there's nothing that can excuse how I behaved in the last months," he whispered, running a hand over his face, despair radiating off him in waves.

"I really don't deserve to be here," he added and those words stunned Reid and Rossi into silence for a moment.

"I shouldn't be here and I sure as hell don't deserve Spencer and the triplets in my life, not after what I've done. Not after you, Dave, have done everything that I should have done these past few months." The self-loathing was finally getting the best of Morgan and he let out all that self-hate he had bottled up coming to the surface, much like Rossi's jealousy had earlier.

.

It was Spencer that finally stopped Morgan, when he shook his head wildly for a second.

"Stop it, both of you," he said sternly and Morgan and Rossi could tell that the young man was angry for some reason. When Reid was sure that he had the attention of the two other men, he relaxed a little.

"We have both made mistakes in the past, Derek," he explained, his face much softer when he looked at the father of his children.

"I should have stood up for myself and told you that I love you, then maybe you would have stayed with me," he whispered, because that had been something that had been running through his head for quite a while now. Maybe things would have been different if he had just said something, but just as he couldn't change that anymore, Morgan couldn't change that he had made the mistake with Gloria.

And somewhere between the talk with Tommy and now he had realized that it was way too late to change the past and all they could do, was to work on the future and to try and make things work somehow, however that was.

"But," Morgan and Rossi stated at the same time, even though they probably wanted to say something entirely different. Reid, however, didn't give them the chance.

"Stop this, we're three grown men and we should put the past behind us and start anew, if just for the triplets. They need us right now and I don't want the two most important men in my life fighting right now, when I'm going crazy with worry over AJ and want to strangle Gloria with my bare hands," Reid said quietly and avoided looking at Rossi and Morgan.

.

But his words had the desired effect and Derek and Dave looked at each other, both with silent apologies in their eyes, forming a new truce. Sure, there was a lot to talk about and with Spencer too, because the younger man needed to finally tell them whom he loved and who he wanted to spend his life with. But tonight was not the right time for that, not when they had AJ to worry about.

"Okay, then let's go and see AJ," Morgan said, trying to smile at Spencer, also trying to ignore how pale and tired the young genius looked and Rossi nodded to his words, before he put a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"But we need to talk about this, Spencer. Both Derek and I deserve to know where we stand and you need to be honest with us, no matter if it hurts one of us. We can cope with that and move on, but keeping us both in the dark is way harder, because then we will never be able to move on," he explained, hating to have to say this, but after his talk with Tommy earlier, he knew that the three of them needed to clear the air, so that they could all move on and be there for the triplets, who would need their full attention in the coming months.

Reid nodded meekly, because he knew that Dave was right, as he was most of the time, but it didn't make things easier and he knew that he would have a sleepless night ahead of him, trying to find out what he was going to tell Morgan and Rossi and how to best explain what he had in mind.

"I know it's not fair what I'm doing to you and we will talk about this tomorrow, but can we please go now and see AJ? I need to see my son breathing or I'll go crazy," he explained quietly, hoping that Rossi and Morgan would understand. And indeed the two men understood perfectly, because they were as anxious to see AJ as Spencer was. So Morgan started pushing the wheelchair again and the three men continued their short way to NICU.

.

* * *

.

"My god, he looks so tiny," Spencer breathed about ten minutes later and carefully touched the glass window through which he looked at his son. AJ was lying in a small bed, wires and tubes all over him and Reid didn't even try to wipe away the tears in his eyes. Morgan and Rossi stood on either side of the young man, both a hand on Reid's shoulder. They stood so close that their arms were touching and Morgan gave Rossi a small, sad smile before he returned his attention to AJ again. The only thing that kept them from totally freaking out, was, that the little boy's eyes were wide open and he was looking around a little. The nurse had told them that tomorrow they could go inside and touch and maybe hold him. But tonight AJ needed his rest.

"But the doctors say he's doing surprisingly good after everything he has been through," Rossi told Reid, trying to keep his own worry out of his voice, because it hurt him too to see the tiny newborn like this.

.

Morgan wasn't doing much better. He barely held it together and he longed to hold his son, to tell him that it would be alright and that he would protect him from now on and wouldn't let anything happen to him and the same thing of course went for his daughters. He had already made up his mind to stay in the hospital with Reid, because he wouldn't let the younger man out of his sight for quite a while and he'd give his daughters a long cuddle once they were back in the room. And Derek had to admit that he was kind of glad that Tommy was staying with them right now and an uniformed police officer was guarding the NICU unit.

Sure, Gloria was in custody, but still, every fiber of his being screamed to protect Reid and his daughters. And he'd threaten some nurses and doctors with his badge if they wouldn't let him stay.

His eyes traveled to Spencer, who was still looking at AJ, his hand touching the glass as if that made him feel closer to his son. But Morgan could easily see how tired Reid was and the young genius needed his rest too, so Morgan contemplated telling him to go back to bed.

.

Rossi, however, beat him to it.

"Spencer, maybe you should go back to bed. You need your rest and it won't do AJ any good if you hurt yourself," he said softly and squeezed Spencer's shoulder, his fingers touching Morgan's hand while he did so. Reid shook his head vehemently and was about to protest, but then Derek added: "Rossi is right, Pretty Boy. AJ is in the best hands possible and Dianna and Sophia need you too. They are probably missing you already."

He knew it was a little mean to do the emotional blackmail thing, but right now he needed Spencer to listen to him and Rossi so that he would get better soon too. The birth was only a few hours ago and Reid's body needed to heal.

And Derek's words had the desired effect, because Spencer dropped his hand from the glass and nodded slowly.

"Okay," the young genius said quietly and then, out of an impulse pressed a kiss onto the cold glass, pretending that it was his son's forehead.

"Sleep tight, baby boy, I'll be back tomorrow," he murmured and the nodded towards Morgan and Rossi.

"Okay, we can go now," he explained and didn't protest when Derek pushed the wheelchair back to Spencer's room.

.

And about fifteen minutes later, Morgan, Rossi and Reid were alone in Reid's room, well apart from Sophia and Dianna, who were, to their parents' relief, fast asleep. Tommy had gone to spend the rest of the night with his son and his husband, well after Spencer had thanked him more than once.

Reid was now settled in bed again and he didn't even fight the yawn. Then he looked at Morgan and Rossi.

"Thank you for coming," he whispered, smiling lightly at both men. Rossi shrugged.

"Of course we came," he said and indeed it wasn't a big deal. He'd do a lot for Reid and the babies and he was sure that Morgan felt exactly the same.

Reid gave him a smile again, which quickly turned into a yawn.

"I should really get some sleep, before Sophia and Dianna wake up and want their bottles," he said with half a smile and Rossi and Morgan agreed with a slight nod.

.

"I'll stay here tonight," Morgan announced much to Rossi's and Reid's surprise and Rossi really wanted to protest, or maybe stay too, but he was sure that the hospital wouldn't let him since he wasn't biologically related to the triplets. So he knew that this was a lost battle and all he said was a: "And I'll be back tomorrow as soon as the hospital lets me."

He then shot Morgan a meaningful look and Morgan just nodded. He wouldn't try anything tonight, because that really wouldn't be fair on Rossi and besides, it was Spencer's choice anyway. And he was mostly staying to protect Reid and his children and not to try anything romantic, because this wasn't the right time or place.

Spencer looked at Rossi and took the older man's hand.

"And when you're back tomorrow then we will have a long talk... all three of us. I know I owe it to you," he explained and was about to say more, when suddenly the door to the hospital room burst open and a man stopped in the doorway at the scene he saw.

"Spencer!" the man exclaimed and Reid's eyes widened, because he really had no idea how to react to this new presence and all he managed to get out was a shocked: "Gideon!"

.

to be continued...

.

Yeah, as I said, sorry for the long wait and the confusing chapter, but I really hope you will still read after this chapter and I'll promise my best to not make you wait so long and also to try and make the next chapter better...

Still... comments would be most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **Hey everybody, I really hope you still love to read this story as much as I like to write it, no matter if the updates take a long time sometimes. Well yeah and I also really hope that you don't hate me for the new twist in this chapter and the OOCness *carefully hides behind Reid*

.

Comments for this chapter would be most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

.

**And thank you to everybody, who reviewed the last chapter *hugs you all* Your kind words mean a lot to me *smiles brightly***

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

* * *

.

"Gideon!"

The name hung in the room and all three men stared at Jason Gideon, former member of the BAU and the least person they had expected to see here at the hospital. And all three of them weren't sure how to react, because none of them really had an idea what Gideon's intention for being here was.

The former profiler stepped slowly into the room and closed the door behind him, his eyes darting to the three cribs, one empty, two sleeping babies in the other two. A small smile made its way onto his face and he walked over to the bed, his steps now sure and deliberate. He stopped in front of the bed and nodded towards Rossi and Morgan.

"Dave, Morgan," Jason greeted the two men and then his whole attention turned towards Spencer, who was still staring at him wide-eyed, the young genius's hands clenched into the bedsheets. He obviously wasn't really sure how to take Gideon's sudden reappearance, especially after everything that had happened and with the way Gideon had left.

.

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked, trying to keep his voice neutral, not an easy task considering everything that had been going on today and all the stress he had had to endure.

Gideon sighed deeply and Morgan could easily tell that he wanted to hug Spencer, but didn't dare to do it, afraid how the younger man would react and Derek had to admit that he was grateful for that. Reid had been through enough and didn't need to be overwhelmed by Gideon. But he could also see the glimmer of hope in Reid's eyes that Gideon had come back for good and Morgan really hoped that that was true, because that would help the young genius a lot, since Derek knew how much Spencer had missed his mentor, no matter if he had always denied it when Morgan had asked.

"Morgan's mother called me," Gideon explained and that caused Morgan's head to snap up.

"My mom?" he questioned dumbfounded.

"Why on earth did my mom call you?" Morgan then added and stared at Gideon, not sure what to think of that new revelation. And when Gideon actually looked a little guilty, Morgan, and Rossi and Spencer too, realized that there was even more to that story than they might have guessed.

"Well, if I'd say your mother and I have been phone friends over the last months that would probably be the truth and a lie at the same time," Gideon started. This hadn't been the first thing he had wanted to do when he had entered Spencer's room, but he knew that he owed the three men, especially Morgan and Reid an explanation. Morgan's eyes widened even more and he really had no idea how to react to that revelation.

.

"Wait, you're in regular contact with my mother and didn't bother to tell me about it? And my mother obviously didn't think to say something any time we spoke on the phone?" he asked, really at a loss how to feel about that new information. And honestly Spencer didn't either. It hurt that obviously Gideon cared enough about Fran Morgan to talk to her on a regular basis but not enough about Reid to at least call once in a while.

Gideon scratched the back of his head, a sure sign that he felt a little guilty about the whole thing and he avoided looking directly at Morgan, but Spencer could see Jason's face clearly.

"Are you blushing?" he questioned incredulously, this time not sure if he should be angry or amused. Gideon only shrugged at his question and then turned to Morgan again.

"We thought it would be better to tell you when the time is right, but so far the right opportunity hadn't arrived," Gideon answered, really looking guilty now, a lot like a teenager meeting his girlfriend's parents for the first time.

Derek gaped for a moment and then he raised his eyebrow.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you sound like you and mom are dating."

His words were meant as a joke, but when he saw the look that showed briefly on Jason's face and he fell silent in shock.

.

Gideon massaged his own neck for a moment and then he shrugged a little helplessly. He clearly hadn't expected this to turn out like it had.

"Well, we are sort of dating," he finally admitted. This time it was Reid who gaped at Gideon. Morgan was too stunned to do or say anything at all. Rossi looked like he wanted to laugh at the situation, but he held it back because he knew it wasn't a good idea given the whole situation.

A tense silence spread over the room and it would have probably gone on for quite a while, if it hadn't been for Sophia. The little girl decided to make herself known by starting to cry loudly, her little face scrunched up in discomfort.

Spencer quickly turned on the bed and stretched his arms to pick his daughter up to cradle her against his chest.

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay," he soothed, but Sophia just cried harder and Reid looked her over to try and find out what made the baby so unhappy. The answer came in the form of a very unpleasant smell that suddenly invaded his nostrils. The young genius scrunched up his nose and then looked at the other three men in the room.

.

"I think Sophia needs a fresh diaper," he stated. Morgan, who was momentarily distracted from the situation with his mother and Gideon, smiled at Spencer and his daughter.

"The nurse left some diapers here earlier. If you let me, then I'll change the little princess," he offered, because he really wanted to do it. Spencer tilted his head, thinking about it for a moment. He didn't want it to look like he would let others do his dirty work, but then again, his scar from the c-section hurt and he felt tired. So he wasn't really sure if he wouldn't collapse if he tried to stand and if he did collapse, then he might hurt Sophia and Spencer wasn't ready to risk that. And besides. Morgan was her father too, so he could as well change her diaper. So he handed his daughter to Derek, who still smiled at him before he kissed Sophia's forehead.

"Don't worry, princess, I'll have you feeling comfortable again in no time," he said softly and walked over to the small table in the room that had to double as a changing table for now. Reid watched him to see if he was doing it right, but somehow he wasn't worried. He was more worried that he himself would do something to hurt one of his children and he was glad that he had so many people on his side who would help him.

A smile made its way onto his face while he observed Morgan interacting with his daughter and his mind suddenly supplied him with a picture of Morgan and him living together, taking care and raising the triplets. Reid quickly shoved those thoughts away, because now wasn't the right time to think about his future.

.

Instead he focused on Gideon again, the smile gone from his face, lips pressed tightly together.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated his earlier question, not bothering to hide his anger and his hurt at Gideon at the way the other man had left years ago with only a letter as explanation.

"As I said, Fran called me and told me about the children," Jason answered with a slight smile on his face, which quickly vanished again, making room for a guilty expression.

"Spencer, I know that I have no right to be here," he started, but was interrupted by Rossi and Morgan snorting almost simultaneously. Of course Rossi knew about what had happened with Gideon and Spencer had also told him how hurt he was by the actions of his former mentor and how hard it had been to be left like that by a father figure again and Morgan had been there to see how hurt Reid had been. Gideon sighed again and took a step closer to the bed, looking into the crib where Dianna was sleeping peacefully, unaware of all the drama going on around her.

"They're beautiful, Spencer," Gideon said, his voice soft and Reid had the distinct feeling that his two daughters had already made a place in Gideon's heart. And Spencer couldn't help but smile slightly at that, because no matter how angry he was at Gideon, he had always hoped that he'd be able to work things out with the other man. He had named AJ Aaron Jason for a reason after all.

.

"Thanks," Reid answered, his voice softer than before, but then his face hardened again. He wasn't ready to forgive the other man just yet, not before they had talked about everything. He accepted Sophia back in his arms after Morgan was finished and had come back to the bed. The little girl was quiet again, her face only slightly red from crying and Spencer nuzzled the girl's cheek for a second then he gave Morgan a grateful smile. He cradled Sophia against his chest and then he looked at Gideon again.

"I named my son after you," he stated, making Gideon gasp in surprise and Rossi, who had decided to stay silent during this exchange since he wasn't really a part of it, thought that he had seen a small tear in the corner of Jason's eye.

"I don't deserve that," Gideon told Reid and Morgan muttered a "I agree with you on that", ignoring the slight glare Reid sent him for that.

"Do you wanna know why I chose for my son to have your name as his second name?" Spencer questioned and now he had the attention of all three men in the room, because Morgan and Rossi had been curious about that too. Gideon just nodded, knowing that Spencer needed to say this before he could try to explain his behavior.

"No matter how angry I was after you just left like that, I could not hate you, well at least not for long, because you were the one that believed in me and who gave me a chance to work with the BAU and for that I'll be eternally grateful. And you are a good man who was more of a father to me than my own father was. And I wanted a part of you with me always and..." Spencer stopped for a second and looked sad all of sudden.

"And... well, I sheepishly hoped that, should you decide to come back, you'd have a reason to stay this time," he finished, avoiding looking at anyone in the room.

.

A hand on his shoulder made him look up again and he was a little startled to see Gideon so close to him, since he hadn't heard the older man move.

"Spencer, I never meant to hurt you, that's why I wrote that letter. And I didn't tell you in person that I wanted to leave, because if I had and had seen how much I hurt you, I wouldn't have left," Gideon explained, hoping that the younger man would understand his reasons. He was grateful that Spencer was at least willing to listen to him for now.

"And I needed to leave, because I needed to figure out how to deal with all of this and I needed to figure out what I wanted in my life."

Gideon stopped and squeezed Spencer's shoulder and reached out his other hand to touch Sophia, but he only did when Reid gave him permission with a nod. Morgan again snorted.

"We could have bought that excuse if you'd been gone for a few month, but it's been years now, Gideon and you didn't even bother to write or to call," he snapped, not ready to forgive the other just yet, contrary to Reid, whose face had softened a little, especially when he saw Gideon gently stroking Sophia's cheek.

.

Gideon tore his eyes away from the newborn and looked at Morgan.

"I know that and believe me, I wanted to call... a lot of times, but the longer it took, the harder it got and I was sure you'd moved on without me and I was only going to reopen old wounds if I suddenly came back," he informed and even to his own ears it sounded a little weak, but it was all he could offer as an explanation. And Morgan had to admit that he was partly right. They had been hurt but finally they had learned to cope without Gideon. And Jason wouldn't have been welcomed back with open arms.

"And why did you come back now?" Reid questioned, looking at Gideon with wide eyes. The older man smiled a little and then he explained: "I wanted to come back, I wanted to make things right. That was all I could think about when Fran called me and told me you were in hospital. Everything else didn't matter. I will even face the team's anger, because I only want to be here for you."

The words were spoken softly, but Reid could hear the sincerity in them and before he really knew what he was doing, he reached out and pulled Gideon in a half-hug, of course mindful of little Sophia in his arms.

"You came back... we can work out the rest, but you need to promise me something or you can leave right now and never come back," he said, his voice dead serious. Gideon nodded slowly.

"What do you need?" he questioned, prepared for everything, but he couldn't help but smile when Spencer said the next words: "You need to promise me to never leave again... well, to not leave again without a letter, a phone call or visit at least once a month."

Gideon squeezed Spencer's shoulder again.

"I promise," he said without hesitation, because it was an easy promise to make and Morgan, who had been angry before, realized that Gideon was really prepared to make amends with the team and especially with Spencer and so he was ready to give the other man the benefit of the doubt for now, particularly because he knew how much it would mean to Spencer to have Gideon back in his life.

.

Rossi had watched the reunion with mixed feelings, because that made things with Spencer even more complicated and also his situation at the BAU. But then again, if it made Reid happy, then he'd probably be able to deal with Gideon being back. His eyes traveled to Morgan. The other man looked at Gideon with a strange expression on his face and Dave was pretty sure that he wanted to ask Jason a specific question, but had no real idea how to do it. So Rossi decided to help the other man out.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I'm sure Morgan would now really like to know how it happened that you and his mother have started dating... or sort of dating as you called it..."

.

to be continued...


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Hey everybody *pokes her head out of her hiding place* I'm so awfully sorry that I haven't updated this story in ages, but there were several reasons for it. I won't bore you with them, but I really hope you're still interested in this story. And I have also decided that the story is slowly going to come to an end and maybe I'll put up a sequel... well, at least that's the plan for now, because some of you have expressed the feeling that I'm dragging this out far too long and I really don't want to bore you with this story, so maybe it's better to finally wrap it up...

So, yeah I really hope you have fun reading this story *smiles hopefully*

.

Comments for this chapter would be most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

.

Also, thank you to **RogueStorm84, sweetteetwo, ****LaRieNGuBleR, Quiet Ryter, ****LoveIsMoreThanDesire, Orgasmic Bunnies, love kane, sashathetech, YouMakeMeFeelLikeANaturalWomen, Kaddy 16, Guest, DevianYUE, misty uchiha, S.M. Cullen, nannily, sixty6sixyahoo, Kameka, SLASHMONSTER eatin yo boys up, ifreakinglovefanfiction and LyzeeAnne** for all your kind comments for the last chapter *hugs you all*

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

* * *

.

The night had gone surprisingly well and had been surprisingly quiet. Spencer had also slept relatively well after Gideon, Rossi and Morgan had finally left. They had agreed that they'd talk about the fact that Gideon and Derek's mother were apparently dating and how that had had happened in the first place when Fran Morgan was here too and able to add her side of the story.

Rossi and Gideon had left together, Rossi allowing the former BAU-member to use his guest room, now that Reid didn't need it at the moment. And Derek, although he had really wanted to stay, had gone home a little while alter after saying goodbye to AJ.

That had made Reid really sad when he once again really thought about his baby boy lying in NICU all alone and Spencer had almost physically ached with the need to hold his son. But the nurses had assured him that his son was doing surprisingly well and right now there was nothing to worry about that couldn't wait until morning. And Reid, exhausted and sore from the day, had had to agree with with them and then his daughters had once again demanded his attention, because they had been hungry and after feeding and changing them, Spencer had finally fallen asleep.

.

And he had slept until six when Sophia wok up, again hungry.

That had been about two hours ago and now Reid was settled back in his bed, both his girls safe in his arms. They had both fallen asleep again and Reid simply watched them, every little motion they made, from pursing their lips a little to sneezing a little in their sleep, noses scrunched up cutely when they do so. Reid was memorizing them and despite his eidetic memory, Reid wished he had a camera to take pictures. He really needed to get Morgan or Rossi to bring him one today or tomorrow.

A glance at the watch on his nightstand told him that it was nearly eight and that meant he'd get breakfast in a few minutes and visiting hours were about to start. And that also meant that Reid would be allowed to see his son. That thought alone made him happy.

There was a soft knock on the door and Spencer involuntarily stiffened a little. The last time someone had come through that door unannounced and unexpected, his son had been hurt and nearly killed. So Reid inched a little closer to the emergency button on the side of his bed and pulled his daughters more securely into his arms. Only then did he call: "Come in."

He hoped that it was one of his team, who had snug in a little earlier than visiting hours allowed, to see him. It wasn't the case however, but he still relaxed when he saw Jason poke his head in.

.

And suddenly, with another flash of guilt, Reid remembered that the other man was in hospital too, because he had been shot. The young genius winced when he became aware how pale the other man looked. Jason's arm was in a sling and he was pushing an IV-stand with his other and Spencer couldn't help but worry.

"Not that it isn't great to see you, but shouldn't you be in bed, Jason?"

The other man chuckled a little and slowly walked to the bed carefully sitting down in a chair and it was evident how much that short trip had exhausted him.

"I charmed my nurse into letting me see you for a while," the other told him with a small smile and Reid chuckled a little.

"Okay," was all he said, readjusting his grip on Dianna when the little girl kicked and moved a little. Jason watched with a fond smile, obviously remembering when Davey had just been born.

"They're beautiful," Jason complimented, leaning a little closer to get a better look.

"Thank you," Spencer answered, beaming with pride, but then again aching to also have his baby boy back with him to hold him like that.

"Maybe you can meet AJ later," he informed, looking sad and Jason's heart went out to him.

"I'm really sorry that this has happened to you," he told the other man, voice full of sympathy and Reid rewarded him with a small smile.

Thanks for that, but it's not your fault, quite the contrary actually. I owe Tommy so much. If he hadn't been here and had restrained Gloria, who knew what might have happened," he told the other, barely holding back the tears when he again thought about what had been some of the most horrible moments of his life. Jason put his uninjured arm on Reid's and squeezed gently.

.

"Don't dwell on it. That bitch is behind bars and I'm sure AJ is going to be just fine in a little while."

Jason smiled a little and then he added: "And you don't owe Tommy anything. You're his friend and there is one thing you should know about my husband by now. He always protects his friends. And you would have done the same for him, wouldn't you?"

Spencer nodded almost immediately.

"Of course I would have," he replied without hesitation and then he continued, more than a little self-conscious: "Not that I'm much of a help in such a situation, at least without a weapon."

Jason once again squeezed his arm.

"As soon as you're better, Tommy and I would gladly give you a few martial arts lessons. It is also a good training program to lose the additional baby pounds, just ask Tommy about it," he offered.

"Not that it looks like you've kept all that much. Tommy would be jealous, as I said, he spent hours training after Davey was born to lose his baby pounds."

Reid chuckled a little, because it was true. He really hadn't kept that much baby weight, but a little extra training to get something resembling a six pack back was probably a good idea.

Sure, there were mandatory self-defense classes, but Reid only barely passed those and he had only made it with Derek's help, even though they had ended up having sex instead of training more often than not during their relationship, or their affair, or whatever it had been between them before.

And from what Dave had told him, not even Morgan had half the skills Jason and Tommy had when it came to martial arts. The both of them had practiced martial arts even before they had entered school, so they had years of training, more than Derek had.

.

"I'll probably take you up on you offer," the young genius finally said.

"Good," Jason answered with satisfaction and then he winced a little when his injured shoulder throbbed for a second. Reid watched the other man with growing concern. It was obvious that he needed to be back in his bed soon.

"How are you," he asked, soothing Sophia, when she stirred a little, by rocking her gently.

"I'm okay, I think. It could have been much worse," Jason answered. Spencer nodded, both not really talking about why Jason had been shot in the first place, because it would only worry them unnecessarily. They both knew what had happened and talking about it, wouldn't change a thing. It was out of their hands anyway. Hotch would make sure that the bastard, that had the nerve to call himself Tommy's father, would get what he deserved and stay in prison this time.

.

There was a moment of silence between them, before Reid finally questioned: "So why are you really out of bed when you shouldn't be? And don't tell it, it's because you wanted to meet the triplets."

Jason simply sighed and rubbed his face warily, careful not to jostle the IV in his arm too much.

"I should have known that you're too good of a profiler to not realize that I have a hidden motive."

Reid only gave him a small smile.

"Again, not that I don't appreciate your visit, Jason, but as I said, meeting my children could have waited a little, especially since Tommy promised Davey that they'd come and see me and them today. You could have come then too, in a wheelchair with Tommy pushing you," he explained and Jason chuckled, muttering a "I hate being so helpless", before a fond smile came onto his lips when Reid talked about his husband and his son,

But then he got serious again, he had had a hidden motive after all and he knew he needed to be back in bed soon or he'd get into trouble, not just with the nurses but with Tommy and that was something he really didn't want.

.

So he finally started to say what he had come here to say.

"I need to talk to you about your situation with Dave and Derek..."

Jason trailed off, waiting for a reaction from the other man. And Reid stiffened immediately, which made Sophia and Dianna protest even in their sleep and Reid forced his arms around them to relax, so that they wouldn't sense his change of mood and would continue sleeping.

"Listen, I really don't think that..."

But Jason quickly interrupted Spencer: "Please hear me out first, before you protest that this is none of my business."

And even though Reid really didn't want to do that, he nodded warily, because he felt that he owed it to Jason after what Tommy had done for him. And he was also wondering what Jason was going to tell him and he mentally steeled himself against probable accusations, because for Jason to come here and talk to him when he should still be in bed, it meant that he had a lot of important things to say.

"Look, I know that you know how much Dave means to me, Tommy and little Davey and you also know how much we owe him and what all he has done for us over the years," Jason started, hoping that he'd find the right words and once again wondering why Tommy had insisted that he was the one to talk to Spencer about this whole mess.

Reid looked at him dubiously and it looked like he was about to open his mouth to interrupt, so he quickly continued; "Don't worry, I'm certainly not here to tell you to pick him just because we owe him and see this as a way to repay Dave for all he has done for us."

.

Again, Reid looked dubious, because that had been the exact direction his thoughts had wandered when Jason had started talking. And Jason couldn't really blame him, but he and Tommy had talked about what they thought was going on and Jason wanted to tell Reid what they were thinking, because it might help Spencer to finally make a choice that needed to be made sooner or later anyway. And Jason was also pretty sure that Reid's subconscious had already made that choice, but Spencer was too afraid of hurting someone and so he refused to acknowledge it. But that only hurt Dave, Derek and it also hurt Reid in what should be a time of joy with his children.

Jason once again squeezed Reid's arm to show him that he was still here and still his friend, no matter what he would decide.

And then he finally continued talking.

"Spencer, you've become our friend too and we want you to be happy and that's why we think that you should choose Derek..."

.

* * *

.

Derek, contrary to Reid, hadn't slept much the last night, always tossing and turning, worrying about his son, about Spencer and his daughters and trying not to think about his mother and Jason Gideon together too much. So all in all it had been hard to fall asleep and when he finally had, his dreams had been weird and not at all helpful to relax.

That was why he rubbed his eyes tiredly while he waited at the airport for his mother to finally check out. Her flight had arrived about 45 minutes ago and that meant that she should be here soon. Derek didn't really know how to react to his mother, not after Gideon's revelation last night and he really didn't look forward to having to explain why he was in such a mess.

But when he saw his mother walking towards him with a small bag slung over her shoulder, he pushed all those thoughts aside, suddenly just glad that Fran Morgan was here. The profiler let himself be pulled into a hug by his mother and he really had needed that hug.

"Hey mom," he finally greeted and took the bag from her, carrying it to his car, just like the good son he was. Fran linked her arm with his and walked beside her son. Sure, she wanted nothing more than to ask a thousand questions, but most of those questions could wait until the car and she could also easily see how worn out her boy looked.

.

So the two walked in silence to the car and only when they were seated and Morgan pulled out of the parking lot, Fran decided to ask a first question: "Ar you okay, Derek?"

Morgan smiled slightly and nodded.

"I guess I'm as good as can be expected in the given situation," he answered, even though he wasn't really sure if that was the truth or if he was just trying to appear strong in front of his mother. And Fran obviously thought the same, because she reached over and squeezed her son's knee.

"You don't have to be brave with me, son. I think I can guess how you feel," she told him, her smile a wistful one and Derek sighed a little, his hands clenching around the steering wheel.

"I know mom, but right now, I'm not sure what else to tell you," he admitted, before he said.

"Okay, well, that's not entirely true. I really am dying to ask the question why on earth you haven't told me that you're dating Jason Gideon."

Okay, Derek really hadn't meant to say this, but it was better than talking about his own feelings. Fran only chuckled for a moment. Jason had told her before she had entered the plane to let her know that Derek knew about their relationship, even though he had told him any details.

"I was waiting for the right moment, sweetheart, but I think we should wait to talk about this until Jason is here too," she informed her son, hoping that he wasn't mad that she had kept that secret, but truthfully, Morgan's sisters hadn't coped so well when they had realized that there was a permanent new man in Fran Morgan's life and she had feared that Derek's reaction might be even worse, because of who that man was.

.

"Fair enough," Morgan answered and the two drove in silence for a moment until it was time to decide if they went the way to the hospital or back to Morgan's apartment.

"Mom, do you need to go back to my place first or is it okay if we make a quick stop at the hospital," he asked and his mother smiled.

"That's not even a question, Derek. I wanna meet my grandchildren, so a shower can wait for a few minutes," she said without hesitation. Derek chuckled a little.

"Okay, it will be about twenty minutes until we're there, but then at least visiting hours have started," he informed.

Fran nodded and then she crossed her arms in front of her chest, before saying something that had been on her mind for quite a while now.

"Those twenty minutes are more than enough time for you to tell me why you decided to leave the man you have loved from the moment you've met him..."

.

to be continued...


End file.
